Death Trap 2: Return Of A Nightmare
by IHeartLogiebear
Summary: Six years ago, a group of teens were unexpectedly haunted by the ghost of a former classmate. Now life is back to normal and they're headed to Kerplankistan for a wedding. But will their trip being as fun as they're hoping? Or will it turn into another nightmare? ALSO INCLUDES HOW TO ROCK!
1. Recovered

**Since there are only a few more chapters left in If That's Love, I'm gonna go ahead and post this:) Since Death Trap was so much fun to write, I decided to do a sequel! It's gonna be even better than the first story;) Well, I hope:P**

**Disclaimer: *laughs* Yeah right, like I really own Big Time Rush, Victorious, or How To Rock! If I did, and I've said this before, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction about them:P**

Six years ago, the entire city of Los Angeles was left in a state of shock after two teens died in Shadow Creek Park, an incident that was deemed a murder-suicide by the Los Angeles Police Department. Those two teens were Molly Garfunkel and Cathryn Valentine, both age sixteen. Neither one seemed likely to die young. Both were beautiful, popular, and talented, but their lives ended in disaster after Molly suffered a nervous breakdown.

Sounds dramatic, doesn't it? Well, the drama doesn't end there. When someone dies, most people believe that they're gone for good. Not in this case. After their very unexpected deaths, a group of teens suddenly found themselves being haunted by the ghosts of Molly and Cat. Okay, Molly did most of the haunting, but Cat was there to protect her friends from the vengeful spirit of Molly Garfunkel.

Of course, things were finally settled after a few weeks and the two ghosts moved onto the afterlife. Now everyone has moved on as well. Today, they are leading normal lives. Well, if you consider being pop sensations, Hollywood actors and actresses, and the founder of a suicide prevention organization normal.

Yes, everything is back to normal.

Or is it?

* * *

"HEEEELLLLPPP!" Zander Robbins yells as Gustavo Rocque chases him down the hallway.

"Guys, shut up!" Kelly Wainwright scolds. "Grace is filming her new ad."

When they peek into the dance studio, which has been transformed into the perfect filming location, Grace King is standing in front of a white background, talking to the camera. Pictures of now dead teens have been taped to the backdrop, while Grace talks about teen suicide statistics and that sort of thing. Back in high school, she started Teens For Suicide Prevention (TSP), an organization dedicated to raising awareness of teen suicide. That organization is pretty much her whole life.

"I want ice cream." Carlos says suddenly.

"Well, too bad because YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY!" Gustavo yells.

Kelly rolls her eyes. That man has been extra temperamental lately. She thinks that it might have something to do with the idiot that moved into the mansion next to him. Apparently, the guy likes to have a bunch of friends over and they keep Gustavo awake all night. She would invite him to stay over at her place, but she doesn't want him in her house. She has to deal with his attitude enough at work.

She looks at Grace, who is now walking away from the backdrop. She signs an autograph for the director's daughter and takes a picture with the young girl (about fifteen years old) before walking over to her vanity mirror. Kelly use to think that girl was kind of ditzy, but she's not as dumb as Kelly originally thought. She's a genius when it comes to TSP.

She's also engaged to James Diamond, one fourth of America's hottest new boy band, Big Time Rush. They plan on getting married in Kerplankistan in the winter (apparently, the country is really beautiful during wintertime). It's late in November right now, but they plan on leaving in the next week so they can have time to enjoy some sightseeing.

"Mommy, I'm bored!"

"It's a good thing that you're my son." Jade West grumbles as she leads three year old Bryan over to the snack machine. She and Beck married only a few months after they graduated from high school and they had their first child a year later. Bryan is cute, but he can also be a huge pain in the butt.

"Kay, don't run." Tori Vega tells her own daughter. She had Kaylana when she was just fifteen years old, but she decided to give the little girl up for adoption. Kaylana ended up being adopted by Gabriel and Jessica Garfunkel. That's just what Kelly knows about the situation. She doesn't bother prying into anyone's business. Anyway, Kaylana is seven years old and has a very close relationship with her biological mom.

"Hey, is Grace done yet?" James asks as he and his bandmates walk over to the group.

"Not yet." Kelly tells him.

"Just eat some Fruit Smackers." Jade tells Bryan, handing him a small bag of fruit snacks.

"Logan, when are you and mommy gonna get married?" Kaylana asks.

"We don't know yet." Logan says, ruffling her hair.

"Okay, that was exhausting." Grace says as she steps into the hallway.

"I think you are all pretty worn out." Kelly tells them. "So you can go home for the day."

"But Kelly-"

"Shush, Gustavo!"

* * *

"You know, I've heard that there are some _really _cute girls in Kerplankistan." Carlos says. They always enjoy going to Nozu, a popular sushi restaurant, after a long day of dealing with Gustavo. Mrs. Lee still works here...and she still hates Tori. It's all because she tried to put her daughter in Jade's play, but she ended up hanging from the ceiling for the whole show. Hey, Jade apparently didn't want her play to be a complete joke since her dad was gonna be in the audience.

"Jade, are you seriously staring at those scissors in front of your son?" Kendall asks weirdly.

"Hey, Cat gave me these!" Jade retorts.

"Who's Cat?" Bryan asks.

"Cat was a good friend of mommy's." Jade tells him, putting the scissors in her purse. "But she had to go away."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later." Jade says awkwardly. She doesn't even know what she's doing here. All she wants is to go home and watch The Scissoring, while her next door neighbor watches Bryan for her. Instead, she's here with Vega and other people that really annoy her. They may not be as irritating as they use to be, but she can't say that she loves spending every waking moment with them.

"Hey, do you guys wanna go to the cemetery later?" She asks them.

"Jade, if you're hoping to breathe in the fumes of lingering souls-" Carlos starts to say.

"I just wanna visit Molly and Cat." Jade says coolly.

"I thought you said that-"

"Bryan, drink your milk." Jade tells her son, handing him his sippy cup. That quiets him down. She would rather not tell a three year old the ugly details of Cat and Molly's deaths. Molly shot Cat and then herself. Why does a little child need to know about that? And she would rather not reminisce about what happened _after _they died. It was weird and disturbing, even for her. And she's all for weird and disturbing!

"Did I hear something about lingering souls?" Sinjin Van Cleef asks, sitting between Logan and Kendall.

"Sinjin-"

"You know, my sister is still single." The weirdo informs Logan.

"Gee, I wonder why." Logan says flatly.

"Sinjin, move." Kacey Simon says, pulling Sinjin off the barstool.

"Hey, where are Kevin, Nelson, and Robbie?" Kendall asks her.

"Zander and Nelson went to Fun Land and Robbie's doing a show at the Comedy Club." Kacey says, looking at her watch. Jade lifts Bryan out of his high chair and onto her lap. She really loves being a mom. She loves very few things, but one of those things is her son. They're very close too. Bryan loves his mommy. Anyway, Beck is on the set of his new movie, so it's just Jade and Bryan today.

"The wedding planner wants all of us in Kerplankistan next week." Grace says, looking at her phone.

"I'm so glad that you guys picked Kerplankistan and not Yerba." Tori says, handing Kaylana a box of crayons. "That place was awful."

"I went there one time." Grace replies. "Trust me, I know."

"What's wrong with Yerba?" Logan questions.

"You don't wanna know." Tori tells him. "You _really _don't."

* * *

None of them really love visiting the cemetery, but they occasionally like to visit the graces of Molly, Cat, and her brother, Brian. No, Jade's son is not named after him. Anyway, they all feel kind of anxious when they come here, but it's nothing like visiting Shadow Creek Park, where the two girls actually died. Cat's brother died because Molly's ghost killed him. Six years later, everything is back normal, but none of them have forgotten those very strange few weeks.

"Here they are." Tori says as they approach the three graves.

"Hey, do you guys ever worry that their ghosts are gonna come back?" James asks anxiously, staring at the graves. Hey, it's something important to think about! Even today, he gets very paranoid about it. If he hears even the slightest noise in his and Grace's apartment at night, he worries that the ghosts are back.

"Molly and Cat both moved onto the afterlife." Kacey insists. "They can't come back."

James supposes that she's right, but he can't be blamed for feeling paranoid. The whole experience was really bizarre. He certainly doesn't wanna repeat it. It was way too disturbing for him. He doesn't wanna see another ghost ever again.

"Look, I got three roses." Tori says happily, pulling them from her purse. A red one for Cat (since red was her favorite color, pink for Molly, and yellow for Brian. Even though they didn't know Brian too well, they always bring a flower for him too. They were starting to befriend him before he died. Then Molly went crazy on him and his life came to an unfortunate end.

"If they hadn't died, I could totally see Robbie and Cat getting married." Zander points out. "They always did seem to like each other."

"Totally." Logan agrees.

"Here's a rose for each of you." Tori says, placing the roses on the graves. "Alright, is anyone else ready to go home and rest?"

"I'm meeting Stevie for dinner at the Cheesecake Warehouse later." Zander says, referring to his wife of six months. She stayed home because she's recovering from a bad case of the flu. Zander said that she's getting better, but she still hasn't gotten all of her energy back. And Trina and Andre both caught it from her, so they're resting too.

Of course, you'd think that if she has enough energy to go on a date with her husband, she'd be able to spend the day with her friends. She probably knew that they'd decide to visit the cemetery, so she wanted to avoid it. She's been paranoid as James since the whole ghost incident.

"Have fun, you two!" Grace says as James grabs her hand. They wave at their friends before heading to their BMW, planning to spend the rest of the afternoon cuddling and talking about their upcoming wedding. He can't wait until the big day.

* * *

**I won't update this regularly until If That's Love is finished! (Just letting you know)**

**Review! :D**


	2. The Past Is Behind Us

"Are you done packing?" James asks his wife-to-be.

"Yep!" Grace says as she zips up the hot pink suitcase. Yeah, she's twenty two and her favorite color is still pink. Well, either that or purple. And she kind of likes lime green too...where was she? Anyway, she and James wanted to get married somewhere exotic and foreign. They did some research on Kerplankistan and it seemed perfect. She looked up some reviews from people who have vacationed there and they said that it's safe and perfect for a romantic getaway.

"You're gonna look so beautiful in your wedding dress." James whispers in her ear, hugging her waist from behind. "And so sexy in the lingerie."

"You're really looking forward to that, aren't you?" Grace says as she turns around, wrapping her arms around his neck. He grins and leans in for a kiss, which she happily accepts. She is a very lucky girl. Most girls would kill to be in her position. She's engaged to one of the hottest guys in Hollywood.

From the corner of her eye, she sees something in the window. She dumps when she sees Molly, but she calms down when she realizes that it's just another vision. It happens sometimes. She supposes that they've all struggled to recover from the trauma of being haunted by a vengeful ghost. Occasionally, Grace has these visions of Molly watching her. In the visions, Molly looks as angry as she did before she finally moved on.

"You okay?" James asks her.

"Yeah." Grace lies. She knows that James doesn't believe her, but she's relieved when she gets a simple hug rather than a bunch of questions. She's pretty much recovered from the ordeal, but it still bothers her sometimes. She just can't seem to get the whole ghost thing out of her mind. She should be over it by now. It happened when she was sixteen and now she's twenty two and she's about to be a married woman.

"Let's get to bed." James says, leading her toward their bedroom. She crawls into bed and watches as he lays next to her. Tomorrow, they'll be headed to Kerplankistan and in just a little over two weeks, they'll be getting married.

"Good night." She says, snuggling against him.

"Good night."

* * *

"Thanks for watching her today." Mrs. Garfunkel tells Tori, looking at the sleeping girl in the bed.

"She was great." Tori smiles, looking at her daughter.

"You should be getting home." Mrs. Garfunkel ushers her out of the room. "You don't wanna be too tired tomorrow."

Tori waves as she heads to the door, pulling it open and stepping onto the front porch. She's eager to get home and cuddle with Logan anyway. They've been living together for two years now. They live next to Beck and Jade, and across the street from Robbie. They live in a nice neighborhood and they love it. Their house is pretty big too. And it's not cheap either. In other words, they're doing pretty good.

She walks to her car, looking at her phone. She has a text from her sister, Trina. It says "I'm bored." Tori isn't even gonna respond to that. She just puts her phone back in her purse, gets into the car, puts her purse in the seat next to her, and starts the engine, pulling away from the curb. She can't wait to see her man.

HONK! HONK!

"Drive faster!" Some guy yells at her.

"THERE'S A SPEED LIMIT, MORON!" She yells back. Los Angeles drivers are insane. Quite frankly, they get on her nerves sometimes. She especially hates when people cut in front of her. It makes her want to get out of the car, storm over to theirs, and give them a piece of her mind.

She grumbles under her breath as she drives, her eyes suddenly widening as the jerk cuts in front of her. Seriously?! She honks her own horn at him, but he never acknowledges her. Fine! Just fine! Let him cut in front of her! See if she cares! Ugh, people can be so rude. She isn't gonna waste her energy on them, though.

She just keeps driving, jumping when she sees two familiar figures standing on the side if the road. When she blinks and looks back at the spot, they're gone. Stupid hallucinations!

Fifteen minutes later, she pulls into the driveway of her and Logan's house. She grabs her purse and gets out of the car, locking it before walking to the front door. She unlocks it and enters the house, closing the door behind her. Due to her paranoia that has developed over the years, she is quick to lock the door again.

"Babe, I'm-aaaah!" She screams as someone grabs her from behind. She whips around, giving Logan a look when she sees that he had been hiding in the closet. "Ugh, you scared me!"

"That was my exact intention." Logan playfully pokes her stomach. She rolls her eyes and slaps his bicep, walking into the living room. She sits her purse on the couch and takes her jacket off. She sees that her boyfriend managed to clean the place up a bit before they leave tomorrow. Kerplankistan is gonna be so much fun.

"Don't do that again!" She calls out, amusement in her voice.

"Sorry." Logan says, kissing her cheek. "Ready to go to bed? You look tired."

"So do you." Tori says, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Let's go." Logan says, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Together, they walk up the stairs and to their shared bedroom. Tori feels much safer when she's not alone. For the most part, they've all put the whole Molly/Cat haunting situation behind them, but it doesn't mean that they've forgotten about it. They've all admitted to having a few nightmares and some hallucinations in the past few years.

Maybe a nice vacation will distract them.

* * *

"Dude, what are you doing?" Kendall asks weirdly.

"Trying to lick my elbow." Carlos says nonchalantly.

"You're so weird."

Carlos grumbles under his breath, still trying to lick his elbow. It's now seven thirty in the morning, he's bored, so he's just finding a way to entertain himself. The plane doesn't leave until noon! What else can he do until they leave for the airport? He sure as hell ain't about to go out to the pool by himself. Like most of his friends, he still struggles with paranoid, so he pretty much refuses to go anywhere alone.

He finally gives up and lets go of his arm. He grabs the remote and turns the TV on, feeling horribly impatient. This is gonna be an awesome trip! Big Time Rush got a number one record in Kerplankistan! Big Time Rush is their band, which Gustavo signed to Rocque Records a few years ago. He also signed Gravity 5 and VicTORious, so he has his hands full.

"Why don't you start getting ready?" Kendall tells his roommate. After graduation, they decided to room together. Kendall isn't ready to move in with Jo (his girlfriend) and Carlos doesn't have a girlfriend, so they figured that this would be a fun living arrangement. Two best friends living together! It's actually really cool.

"Fine." Carlos mutters, getting up and walking to his room.

* * *

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in." Kacey sings the Taylor Swift tune to herself, waiting patiently for their flight to be called. Waiting is so boring, especially when she's so excited to get to Kerplankistan. She knows that she's twenty two and should be better at being patient, but she can't help being so eager. She has never been to Kerplankistan before! She looked up some pictures and it's gorgeous.

"Wouldn't it suck if ghosts started haunting us again?" Nelson questions.

"Yep, but it's not gonna happen." Kacey says, turning the volume up on her MP3 player. She's in no mood to talk about ghosts. That whole experience turned her off horror films and ghost stories. She refuses to watch anything remotely frightening because her life was a real life horror movie for a little over a month during her junior year of high school. She's amazed that she hasn't been put in an asylum by now.

"Grace, you checked to make sure that the hotel has no history of hauntings, right?" Logan asks slowly.

"Guys, the hotel is not haunted!" Grace insists. Kacey hopes not. If she has to see another ghost ever again, she's gonna lose her mind. She managed to stay calm the first time, but she doesn't think that she could take a repeat of what happened.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	3. Fly Away

"Lucy, we should not be here!" Jo protests as they arrive at Shadow Creek Park.

"Yeah, I seriously think this place might be cursed." Camille says, shivering as they step out of the car.

"And why are we in scuba diving gear?" Stephanie asks as they walk through the woods.

"We are gonna get Molly Garfunkel's diary." Lucy says as they finally approach the lake. Her three friends start protesting as she slowly steps into the water, but she ignores them. She knows that it seems crazy, but she's a curious person and she wants to know what happened to the diary after six years. And she knows exactly where it is! No, it doesn't make sense that she would know such a thing, but she does.

"Fine, we'll go!" Jo yells as they follow her into the water. They sleep their scuba masks on and make sure their oxygen tanks are ready before going all the way into the lake. They swim deeper and deeper, sticking close together. Lucy loves scuba diving and it's even more fun if there's something to look for, such as a diary from six years ago.

She looks over at Jo, whose looks incredibly frustrated. Hey, this may be risky, but a little risk won't hurt them. They're gonna find the diary and then they'll get out of here. Really, that's all they're gonna do. The diary is probably old, wet, and rugged, but Lucy knows a guy that can restore it for them.

"Mmm! Mmmmm!" Stephanie mumbles, pointing at something on the lake floor. Lucy looks down and nods. Yes! It's right where she thought it would be! She eagerly swims closer and grabs it, motioning for her friends to follow her. They turn around and swim toward the surface, relieved when their heads are out of the water. They keep swimming until they are completely out, ripping their masks off.

"How did you find it so fast?" Camille asks her.

"I don't know." Lucy says, looking at the old diary. She pulls it open. The words are totally faded and unreadable, not to mention that the whole think is soaking wet. The guy she knows should be able to restore this thing to its original appearance. It'll be good as new.

"You don't seriously think that your buddy can restore it, do you?" Stephanie says with a humorless laugh.

"We'll find out." Lucy says as they begin walking back to her car.

"Lucy, Molly told us to throw this in the lake! And I'm pretty sure she wanted us to leave it there!" Jo protests.

"Girls," Lucy laughs. "Molly's dead. She can't do anything!"

* * *

"Logan, why do you look like you wanna throw up?" Tori asks her boyfriend.

"Planes crash, you know!" Logan says, looking out the window.

"Will you shut up and stop being such a wimp?!" Jade snaps.

"Jade!" Beck scolds. Jade gives him a look and he quickly shuts up. Tori rolls her eyes and turns the volume up on her MP3 player. Jade needs to stop being such a gank. She's a grown woman and, more importantly, a mother, so she should change that attitude of hers. If she doesn't, poor little Bryan might pick up some of his mommy's not so nice personality traits.

"Bryan, did you bring some toys to play with?" Jade asks her son. The little boy nods and Tori smiles, watching as Logan peeks out the window. Maybe she should have taken the window seat. He doesn't seem to be too crazy about being a thousand feet in the air. Ever since the ghost incident, he's paranoid about EVERYTHING, including airplanes. Maybe he's worried that a ghost will attack and cause the pilot to crash the plane.

"Cat loved airplanes." Robbie says.

"Yeah, she loved anything that could fly." Andre nods. Tori sighs as she looks ahead, tears filling her eyes. She can't believe that Cat is really dead, all because Molly went through a breakdown and ended up reaching her breaking point. Cat shouldn't have had to die. She was crazy, but she was sweet, innocent, and adorable. She was not someone that deserved to die young. Even Molly didn't deserve it, but she committed suicide, so she brought it on herself. She chose to die. Cat didn't.

She looks down when she feels Logan grab her hand. She rests her head on his shoulder.

"Do you have iced tea?" Trina asks the stewardess.

"Of course."

She must really be loving first class. It's the perfect celebrity treatment, in her opinion. Tori's enjoying it too.

"In the movie Mean Girls, why is Cady white if she's from Africa?" Carlos asks out of nowhere.

"That has gotta be the weirdest question you've ever asked." Stevie says, shaking her head.

"No, he's right!" Kevin argues. "It's a good question!"

You know, Tori's not even gonna respond to that.

* * *

"This has gotta be the stupidest thing she has ever done." Stephanie grumbles, looking up at the ceiling. Apparently, Lucy knows this guy who is basically a genius and has the capability to restore the diary back to its original appearance, as if it had never been thrown out. Stephanie personally thinks that it's a terrible idea. Molly told them to get rid of the diary and she won't like that they got it back! Stephanie has watched plenty of horror movies, so she knows a few things.

"I don't know why she insisted on getting that stupid diary." Jo says, drying out her hair with a towel. "What if Molly finds out and decides to...come back?"

"Lucy said that-" Camille tries to say.

"Cammie, Lucy apparently isn't as smart as we thought, so I don't think she knows what she's talking out." Stephanie says as she sits up, grabbing her leather jacket off the chair. They're sitting in a bedroom, while Lucy gets the diary restored. She's insane for doing this! They should throw the stupid diary back in that awful lake! Stephanie is almost certain that the place is haunted! She gets a creepy vibe from it.

"Maybe she's on crack." Jo says, looking at her reflection in the full body mirror.

"She has to be smoking something." Stephanie agrees as she approaches a bookshelf. She pulls one out, staring at it. It's all about ghost stories based in California. It was released fairly recently too. She opens it and flips through the pages until she comes across an all too familiar story. Whoa...

**The Haunting Of Shadow Creek Park**

It shows two pictures, one of Cat and one of Molly. Then it goes on to tell the story of their deaths, everything from Molly's downward spiral up to her eventual breaking point. Then it mentions that there have been reports of crying and screams in Shadow Creek Park. Apparently, people believe that it has been haunted since Molly and Cat died.

"I got it!" Lucy laughs as she returns to the room.

"Alright, what the hell did your buddy do to it?" Stephanie grumbles, taking the diary from her. Wow, it worked! It's like the diary is brand new!

"Read one of the entries." Camille whispers. Stephanie reluctantly opens the diary.

**Dear Diary,**

**Something is wrong with me. I've been thinking about hurting myself recently, but I'm too ashamed to tell anyone. I wonder if I should just end my life completely. Truthfully, I don't think anyone would care if I died. Not Grace, not Kacey, not even my own parents. I think that my time is almost up.**

**Goodbye (since this is the last entry I may ever write)**

**Love, Molly**

"Dang, she was screwed in the head." Jo whispers, a weird look on her face.

"Oh yeah." The others say in agreement.

* * *

Murmurs and gasps are heard as two limos park in front of the hotel in Kerplankistan. It is the most beautiful hotel they've ever seen! It'll definitely been a good place to spend the next two weeks enjoying. James and Grace actually plan on having their reception in the hotel ballroom, so that should be really fun.

"This place is amazing." Kacey says as they walk into the lobby. There'a huge fountain right in the middle!

"Excuse me! Where is my luggage?" A brunette with a thick middle eastern accent walks past them. They can understand what she's saying, but it's obviously that she's from somewhere in the Middle East. She's pretty, but they can already tell that she's a pain in the behind. It's kind of funny because it usually takes longer than a few seconds to form an opinion of someone.

"Where is my luggage?"

"Amira, your parents already took your things to your room." The manager says calmly.

"Oh," Amira says thoughtfully. "I thought some weirdo had stolen them. That woulda sucked big time!"

She turns around in time to notice the group. She doesn't say anything, though. She just flips her hair over her shoulder and walks past them. They didn't think that there would be any divas here. Even the Princess of Kerplankistan isn't such a brat. They met her once and she's actually very sweet. This girl, however, seems to be a bit on the spoiled side.

"I hope we won't have to see her too much." Stevie says. "It only took a couple of minutes for her to annoy me."

"She didn't seem that bad." Grace says carefully, shutting up when everyone looks at her.

* * *

**Yeah, I think this story needs a Kerplankistanian character:) Her celeb lookalike is Carly Rae Jepsen:)**

**Also, does anyone else think that it was a bad idea for Lucy to get Molly's diary out of the lake?**

**Review! :D**


	4. Big Time Arrival

Grace sighs happily as she steps onto the balcony. James saw some brownies in the lobby, so he insisted on getting some for them to share. And Grace has unpacked their things, so she can just relax and do whatever she wants! She loves the view of the city that they have from their room. Kerplankistan is a beautiful country! And a lot of people on the internet have said that the Kerplankistanians are very peaceful people.

"Miss me?"

"Ah!" She screams, whipping around. That did not sound like James. Strangely enough, however, there is no one in the room. Is she just hearing things? Oh my gosh, she must be going crazy. Maybe it's just pre wedding jitters! However, she didn't think she was nervous about the wedding.

"Babe, I'm back." James says as he returns to the room. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Grace lies. "I'm fine! I'm just a little tired."

"Well, maybe a brownie will calm you down." James says as he hands one to her. She happily accepts it, eating quickly. She should not be eating right now because she doesn't wanna gain weight before the wedding, but she eats when she's nervous! That voice almost sounded like Molly, but she knows that it's not possible because Molly's dead. Molly has been dead for six years!

"Look at the bars of soap!" Logan says from the hallway. Only he would get excited over soap, especially if it's decorative. Of course, Grace finds that she's kind of interested too, so she walks to the restroom and approaches the sink. Aww, they're shaped like little seashells! How cute! That kind of calms her down.

"You wanna go for a swim?" James asks her, wrapping his arms around her. "I wanna see you in that bikini that you got last weekend."

"As long as you'll wear your Spongebob swim trunks."

"Fine." James says, kissing her cheek. She giggles and turns around, wrapping her arms around his neck. In a couple more weeks, they'll be married. She's so excited to be able to call herself Mrs. Grace Diamond. She loves the sound of that. And whenever she talks about James, she'll finally be able to refer to him as her husband. How amazing is that?

* * *

"Who wants to check out the hot Kerplankistanian girls?" Andre asks.

"I do!" Kevin and Nelson say, both rushing out the door.

"Beck, if you say yes, you're sleeping on the couch."

"I wasn't gonna say anything!" Beck says incredulously. Andre shrugs as he and Robbie follow Kevin and Nelson out of their shared bedroom. Since the four of them are single, they can happily flirt with Amira and no one can say anything about it. She may be a little bratty, but they don't get very many chances to flirt with hot foreign girls.

"Hey, do you think I could pay Amira to date me? Or at least be my pretend girlfriend?" Robbie asks as they enter the elevator.

"Dude, it's sad that you have to pay a girl to date you." Kevin says, shaking his head.

"When was the last time you had a girlfriend?"

"Two years." Kevin mumbles. Andre doesn't know how to respond. In other relationship news, he has found Kacey more and more appealing lately, but he doesn't say anything because he's pretty sure that she has no interest in him. All he knows is that she's beautiful and talented. As a musician himself, he finds that very attractive. Since he won't be dating her anytime soon, he might as well enjoy the hotness that is the girls of Kerplankistan.

"You know, I heard this place was haunted."

"Aaah!" They all scream, whipping around. Okay, they did not notice that Amira was already in here. Wow, she's really short. It's no wonder that they didn't notice her. She only seems to be about five foot four or something like that.

"Well, hello..." Robbie says awkwardly. "Sweet thang."

"Don't touch me."

"Okay." Robbie says, quickly pulling his arm away.

* * *

"When are we gonna do something fun? We're in Kerplankistan and we're sitting in a hotel room." Tori says, wrapping her arms around Logan's waist. She kisses him gently, a gesture that he happily accepts. She has a really good point. They're in a foreign country, full of fun stuff to do, so why aren't they out there enjoying themselves?

"We'll go out in a little bit." He says, returning the kiss. "But..." he kisses her again. "We're gonna do something else first."

"Wha-"

"This." Logan grins, lifting her into his arms. She screams and flails her arms, yelping as he drops her on the bed. He crawls on top of her and gives her another passionate kiss, chuckling as she relaxes. She tries to say something else but he stops her with another kiss before she can speak.

"You are such a-" Tori starts to say, but Logan gives her yet another kiss. "Okay, never mind."

Logan is surprised when his girlfriend rolls them over, straddling his waist. She gently kisses his cheek before giving him a real kiss. He sighs happily, one arm around her waist. Okay, maybe they should just stay in the room and make out. They can do some sightseeing tomorrow. Of course, they're suppose to go with James and Grace to check out the wedding site tomorrow afternoon, but a few hours should be enough time to at least look at a few sights.

"Whoa." He breathes out.

"Yeah, you enjoyed that, didn't you?" She whispers in his ear. He's about to respond when they hear the sound of glass breaking in the next room, followed by the sound of a woman yelling in Arabic. They look at each other weirdly as a man argues back in the same language. Well, they don't sound like such a happy couple. Maybe they need counseling.

"Um..." He hesitates. "Does it feel cold in here to you?"

"A little bit." Tori nods as she gets off of him, walking over to the thermostat. She turns the heat up and Logan frowns when she starts messing with it again.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Every time I turn the heat up, it goes right back down." Tori says, confused.

"It must be broken." Logan says as he grabs the phone. "I'll call the front desk and let them know."

* * *

"Lucy, this has gotta be the stupidest thing you've ever done." Jo says, staring at the restored diary.

"Shhh! Check this one out." Lucy says as she turns the page.

**Dear Diary, **

**Spring break was freaking AMAZING. I went to Laguna beach with some friends and we had the best time ever. I don't know why Grace refused to get drinks with us. She acted pretty distant most of the time. Kacey would have done it! Luckily, I had other friends to enjoy the partying with.**

**That was the fun part. The not so fun part? One day, I got stuck babysitting Kaylana while my parents went out on a date. The last thing I wanted to do was babysit a smelly baby. She's cute, but gross. I had to change her diaper twice and I'm not even sure if I did it right! Oh, and then I read some mean comments about me on Scuttlebutter. People were calling me a b***h and a w**re. Luckily, I had my razor, so that's all I needed to do to calm myself down. Before that, I was ready to throw my freaking phone across the room.**

**Love, Molly**

"This feels so wrong." Camille says as she reaches out, turning the page.

Jo nods, reading the next entry. Man, Molly was screwed up. Looking at her Facebook pictures, you'd think that she wasn't that type at all, then you look at her Scuttlebutter page and you see a whole different, not so innocent side of her. The diary only confirms the truth about her. She was a total mess.

"What if Molly gets mad?" Stephanie says anxiously.

"For the last time, Molly is dead." Lucy argues calmly. "She can't do anything."

Jo snorts. Yeah, that's what Lucy thinks. Jo has a different opinion about that. They took something that wasn't theirs and they're reading Molly's deepest, darkest secrets. If she finds out (if she doesn't already know), she may very well end up coming after them. Jo thinks that they should throw the diary back in the lake, but Lucy refuses. She insists that it's harmless.

"Okay, but don't come crying to us when she kills you in your sleep." Stephanie shrugs, sitting at the table.

"Is that a diary?"

"Go away, Sinjin!" Lucy snaps. The nerdy young man turns around and walks away, leaving them alone.

"Wait a minute," Camille says suddenly. "Jo, how did he know where you live?"

Jo shrugs as she goes to lock the door. "I have no idea."

* * *

**Did anyone find the thermostat problem a little weird? ;O**

**Review! :D**


	5. Strange Occurrences

"Jay, you're gonna explode if you keep eating those things." Grace warns her fiance.

"I can't help it!" James complains as he eats another brownie. "They're delicious."

"It's Cat's bibble problem all over again." Beck says. James sits quietly as the limo parks in front of the park, allowing them to get out. He continues stuffing his face with the brownies, admiring the beautiful scenery. He is loving this country so far, even though they've only been here for a little less than twenty four hours. It didn't take too long to develop an opinion about this place. The people are friendly, the scenery is gorgeous, and it's clean! Well, for the most part.

"Dude, that's the rare Kerplankistanian tarantula!" Katie says suddenly, rushing over to a large spider a few feet away.

"Katie, it could be poisonous!" Kendall warns.

"Oh, I read about them and they're not." Katie says, picking the spider up. James cringes as the teenager pets the tarantula. He doesn't know how she can pet a spider and not panic. He's a crown man and he's terrified of the things. Apparently Katie has a different view of the spiders. She seems to like this one and, strangely, it seems to like her.

"Katie-" Mama Knight groans.

"Mom, let me keep it!" Katie says, stroking the tarantula.

"Katie, you cannot keep a spider." Mama Knight replies, but she sighs whenever Katie gives her famous puppy dog face. No one can seem to resist that. Any time she wants something, she usually just has to do The Face. Knowing this fact, she has probably gained a new pet today. Ugh, great.

"Fine!" Mama Knight finally says. "You can keep it!"

"Eep..." Grace squeaks, backing away. Okay, so she feels the same way that James does. The little monster creeps her out too. It's really weird when Katie starts talking to it in a babyish voice, as if she were speaking to small child. That ain't no small child! It's a spider! A big, hairy, creepy spider!

"I think I'll call you Kerby!" Katie coos, stroking the tarantula's back.

"Keep Kerby to yourself." Kacey says, backing away. "Please."

"Anyway, what do you guys think?" Grace asks, linking her arm with James's. "Won't it be the perfect place for a wedding?"

"It's gorgeous." Kelly agrees. "What do you think, Gustavo?"

"Yep, it's...great." Gustavo says, cringing as he looks at Kerby. Jade reaches out and Katie happily hands Kerby over to her. They are the only two people in the group that don't find that thing creepy.

"This is gonna be perfect." Tori nods.

The park is beautiful. A huge lake, green grass, a large cabin, tall trees, birds flying, and ducks walking all around. This is the perfect wedding location. They've already got it arranged too, so now they just have to get it decorated for the big day. The ballroom at the hotel has been booked as well, so they have both a wedding location and a place to have their reception. They are fully prepared!

James looks over at the lake, frowning. An all too familiar figure is standing in the water, eyes void of any emotion. Wavy brunette hair, red dress, and pale skin. What the hell? No, it's not possible. That chiz was over a long time ago!

He closes his eyes and when he reopens them, the mysterious figure has disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Carlos whispers.

James nods. "Yeah."

* * *

Camille yawns as she gets out of bed, glancing at the diary on the bedside table. She and the other girls have frequent sleepovers and this one has been spent looking through that diary. She has a bad feeling about it, you know? She just thinks that it's a bad idea to take a dead girl's diary when the girl asked them to throw it away. Like Stephanie and Jo, she believes that Molly could possibly come back and do bad things to them.

However, she feels tempted to pick up and read more of it. She knows that it's a bad idea, but it's so darn tempting. Maybe a little peek won't hurt.

She reluctantly grabs the diary and sneaks out of the room, walking over to the couch. She sits down and opens the diary, flipping through the pages in search of an interesting entry. As she is flipping the pages, a picture falls out. Frowning, she picks it up and turns it over. It appears to have been taken by a professional photographer.

_Molly Garfunkel_

_October 2011_

Just as she is about to put it down, something catches her eye. The picture has changed. Molly has taken on a much more...demonic appearance. Camille screams and drops the photo and the diary, standing up and backing as far away as she can.

"Hey, what was that?" Lucy asks as she, Jo, and Stephanie run into the living room.

"Look at the picture." Camille says, pointing to the picture on the ground. Lucy bends over and pics it up, turning it over. Sure enough, the evil creature in Molly's place is still there.

"That's...disturbing."

"It's the Exorcist all over again." Camille squeaks.

"It looks nothing like that freak." Stephanie grumbles, taking the photo from Lucy. She looks at it and laughs. "Are you kidding me?"

Her amusement is cut short. The creature in the photo suddenly growls and the photo begins leaking blood. She gasps and drops, while they all back farther away.

"Still think getting that diary wasn't a bad idea?" Jo snaps at Lucy.

"I hate to say this, but I think you might be right."

* * *

"If someone paid you to watch Child's Play alone in the dark, would you do it?" Jade asks Logan as they all sit on the grass.

"No way in hell." Logan says, his arms around Tori's waist.

"I tried to watch the Exorcist in the dark once." Carlos announces. "I ran out of the room screaming. My cousin laughed at me."

"Why are we talking about 1970s horror movies anyway?" Zander asks. "Let's do something that doesn't freak me out."

Kevin lets out a loud burp and the girls (and Logan) complain. Maybe he shouldn't have drank so much soda. Anyway, he agrees with Zander that they should ditch the horror film talk. One time, he watched The Scissoring, and he didn't sleep at all that night. He doesn't know why it's Jade's favorite movie. It scarred him for life.

While everyone else starts talking quietly, he and Nelson stay silent, enjoying the delicious food that they brought. Mama Knight even brought her famous snickerdoodles. Man, those things are amazing. Not like Mrs. Diamond's cooking, which was less than perfect. She has always had a personal chef cooking for her, so she's not exactly a culinary expert. Mama Knight is definitely the best when it comes to making delicious food.

"What if we got Stephanie to help us make a horror movie about Molly and Cat?" Kendall questions. "After all, she wants to be a director."

"I don't wanna relive that." Grace says, shivering. Kevin definitely agrees. You couldn't pay him enough to relieve the horrific events from six years ago. Molly's rampage ended with Logan being in the hospital for a stab wound. It wasn't pretty.

"You guys, it's over now." Mama Knight assures them. Kevin reluctantly nods in agreement, grabbing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

* * *

"Toss it." Camille whispers anxiously. Lucy immediately tosses it out before they run back to the car as fast as they can. Jo is the first to reach the vehicle, but when she pulls the handle on the car, the door doesn't open. The other girls notice her struggling and they try to open their doors. It appears that the car is locked.

"What the...why won't it open?!" Jo growls, roughly pulling the handle. She doesn't know what the problem is, but she doesn't like it. Something isn't right here. It's strange that the door locked on its own...especially in this particular place. Shadow Creek Park is known for its reported ghost hauntings, so it's no wonder that this is happening! Gosh, she should have known!

"Let me do it!" Stephanie says, pushing her out of the way. She grabs the handle and pulls, but gasps and pulls her hands away. "Ow!"

"What?" Lucy questions.

"It almost burnt my skin off!" Stephanie replies, clutching her hand.

"Break the windows." Jo instructs. Lucy nods and grabs a stick on the ground, roughly hitting each window, and they watch as the glass breaks. Then they climb through the windows and get into their seats, and Lucy drives away as fast as she can.

* * *

**Lucy, Jo, Stephanie, and Camille will be playing a bigger role in this story than the last:)**

**Review! :D**


	6. Unusual

"Katie better get back from the pet store soon." Logan grumbles, squeaking as the tarantula crawls across his lap. He tried to hand Kerby over to Jade, but she and Beck are taking Bryan to some playground. Therefore, Logan is stuck babysitting the fuzzy little creature. He knows that this thing is supposedly harmless, but he still doesn't enjoy having a spider crawling all over him. It's giving him the creeps.

"I'm amazed that you haven't passed out by now." Tori says, sitting next to him on the bed. She gives Kerby a hesitant look before reaching out to stroke the spider's back, squeaking and quickly pulling her hand away. Other than Katie and Jade, no one else has quite warmed up to the critter yet. No one knows why Katie was so insistent on keeping it.

"I feel like it." Logan grumbles, gulping as Kerby crawls up his chest. Oh my gosh...this is freaking him out! Why couldn't Katie have found a box and kept him in that while she's gone? Mama Knight took her to this pet store to get some supplies, such as a tank, food, and anything else needed for a tarantula. Apparently, tarantulas are a popular pet here in Kerplankistan.

Tori snuggles against him, resting her head on his shoulder. They're planning on going out to dinner later. Tomorrow, James's mom and Grace's parents are suppose to arrive. They insist on being here to help James and Grace with last minute wedding plans. Well, Mr. King is looking forward to the delicious Kerplankistanian food, but Mrs. Diamond and Mrs. King are eager to get involved in the wedding planning.

"I'm baaack! How's my wittle baby doing?" Katie asks as she returns to the room.

"Um, great! Why don't you put him in his home? Quickly!" Logan says anxiously. Katie rolls her eyes, mumbling something about Logan being a baby, letting Kerby crawl into her hands. How does she not feel nervous having a spider in her hands?

Anyway, she places Kerby in a cardboard box before carrying it out of the room, heading to her own shared room with Kendall. Logan shrugs and gets off the bed, relieved to have the creature off of him, but now he needs to change his clothes. After having an insect crawl all over him, he needs to get changed into some different clothing.

* * *

Gustavo has written three songs in the past week, one for Big Time Rush, one for VicTORious, and one for Gravity 5. It kept him busy, which he supposes is a good thing. He's not one of those people that enjoys being bored, which makes his chosen career even more awesome. It does get stressful at times, but he loves it. Even the dogs and dogettes are fun to have around, even though they can all be a pain in the rear end.

Seriously, they can be pretty weird too. They all claim that they were haunted by ghosts back in high school. It provides him with plenty to laugh about, but it gets annoying after a while. He doesn't believe in ghosts. Therefore, he doesn't believe their ridiculous story. They must be delusional because there is no way that they were ever haunted by ghosts, which do not exist.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Ugh, did Katie let that tarantula lose? Kelly never screams like that. It's usually Gustavo doing the screaming. But he supposes that he should check on her. He gets out of the chair and walks to the restroom, grumbling under his breath.

He's not expecting what he gets when he enters the restroom. Kelly is staring at the wall, a horrified look on her face. He frowns as he follows her gaze, his eyes landing on...oh my gosh. Written in blood red letters on the wall is the message "Still don't believe in ghosts?" Okay, this has gotta be a prank. A really stupid and immature prank! The cleaning lady probably did it! Yeah, it was the cleaning lady!

"Who did this?" Kelly asks frantically.

"It's a prank!" Gustavo insists, reaching out to touch the wall. When he pulls his hand away, he finds that the red substance is actually real blood. Um, okay, this is...freaky. In fact, this is just plain wrong.

"Gustavo, someone wrote with blood on the wall!" Kelly yells.

"I KNOW!" Gustavo retorts, losing his composure. He's gonna kill whoever did this. When he finds them, he will make sure they regret it. This person is sick and has officially wazzed Gustavo off. He will toss them into the freaking ocean if he has to!

Okay, maybe he won't actually kill them, but he's definitely thinking about reporting them to authorities.

* * *

Amira hums as she enters her hotel room, coughing when the strong smell of perfume hits her nostrils. Okay, she knows that she didn't wear this much. She pinches her nose and walks over to her bed, dropping her purse. Then she grabs a bottle of scented air spray to get this smell to go away, pressing the top of the bottle and spraying the air with a new scent.

She sniffs the air, confused when the ridiculously strong smell doesn't go away. Then a wind begins to blow around the room and a lamp is thrown against the wall by an invisible force. She gasps and tries to run to the door, but something pulls her back and tosses her across the room. She tries to scream for help, but she can't speak.

Then she feels something choking her. She gasps for air, but it never comes. Suddenly, everything fades to black.

* * *

"I wonder why Jo hasn't called." Kendall frowns, looking at his phone. Not a single call from his girlfriend. She hasn't even updated her Scuttlebutter status, which she usually does on a daily basis. To be honest, he's kind of worried. He's worried that Jo is sick or hurt. Of course, she might just be busy with New Town High, her hit TV show. Yeah, that's gotta be it.

"She must be busy." Carlos insists. Kendall is about to respond when Amira's dad runs over to them, rambling in Arabic. Although they can't understand a word he's saying, they can tell that something has freaked him out. If only Kendall knew how to speak this man's native language, then he could actually know what the heck is going on.

"Sir, I have no idea what you're saying." He says calmly, surprised when the man grabs his arm. He glances at Carlos, who shrugs and follows them toward the elevator. Amira's dad is still rambling in Arabic, having a major freakout. Kendall really wishes he knew why the guy is in such a panic. Not knowing kind of bothers him. Is it something serious? Did something happen to Amira? What's going on?

"Sir, we don't-" Carlos tries to say. The elevator doors open and the foreign man pushes them into the hallway. He drags them down the hallway until they arrive at his room, anxiously taking his room key and unlocks the door. When they step into the room, they find that it's completely stressed. It looks like there was a monster in here that decided to destroy the place. Wow...Kendall has never seen anything like this.

"Where did your wife and daughter go?" Kendall questions. Wait a minute, this man doesn't speak English. He soon realizes what Amira's dad is so anxious about. Amira is sitting on the bed, but there's something very different about her. She looks fairly normal on the outside, but Kendall and Carlos are both getting a creepy vibe from her.

Out of nowhere, she grabs a vase and throws it at them. Luckily, it misses them.

Something isn't right here.

* * *

**It's getting scarier:O**

**Review! :D**


	7. Imagination Or Reality

"Remind me why we moved into the Palm Woods?" Stephanie questions. "The floor below us has a haunted apartment!"

"It's also the home of the future famous." Camille says, posing in the full body mirror.

"Forget about the apartment!" Lucy says suddenly. "We need to figure out what to do about the weird chiz that has been going on!"

She takes a deep breath and walks to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of wine from the cabinet. She pours some into a glass and takes a sip. What happened in Shadow Creek Park and the whole diary thing was way creepy, even for her. Normally, she loves weird and creepy stuff, but some things are just too much. Seeing a freaking monster take Molly's place in a photograph was beyond disturbing.

"I didn't know you drink." Jo frowns.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things you don't know about me." Lucy grumbles, taking another swig from the glass. Although she's stressed, she refuses to admit it. So she'll let the wine calm her down. As long as they stick together, they will be totally safe. No ghost can hurt them if they have their friends.

"Ghost trouble?"

They look toward the door and they find Blonde Jennifer standing in the doorway. Lucy groans inwardly. What is that gank doing here? She never talks to them unless she wants something, but now she's talking chiz about ghost trouble. Lucy didn't even know that Jennifer believed in ghosts.

"What?" Stephanie asks, boredom in her voice.

"I was walking by when I heard you talking about ghosts and now I want in." Jennifer says, grossing her arms.

"Sorry." Lucy says, downing the rest of the wine. "You couldn't handle it."

"Who says?" Jennifer retorts.

"Jennifer, you scream every time you see a hobo." Jo points out. Lucy has to resist laughing at that one. That was too funny...and true. The last time Jennifer saw a hobo in the Palm Woods parking lot, she started screaming and refused to come out of her apartment until the next day. She had Carlos bringing her food from Nozu. She gave him a stick so he could "defend himself against the hobos."

"I am perfectly capable of handling a stupid ghost!" Jennifer says insistently. "Besides, no one says no to me! I can sing, dance, act, and I'm GORGEOUS!"

"Yeah, like that's really a good reason to let you in." Jo snorts.

"Just let me help!" Jennifer whines. "I'm bored! I need something...not boring to do."

"Fine!" Camille groans, jumping when her friends shake their heads frantically. That girl is too nice for her own good sometimes. Now they're gonna be stuck with Blondie until they deal with whatever supernatural problem they've got going right now. Way to go, Camille. Now they've really got their hands full.

"So...what are we gonna do first?" Jennifer asks, sitting on the couch. "And don't say skydiving. If I got injured, my career would be screwed."

"When's the last time we saw you on TV?" Stephanie queries.

"Last week! On New Town High!" Jennifer says, annoyed. "I played the country singer with a dark past!"

"Right..."

"Okay, seriously, what are we gonna do first?" Jennifer repeats.

"We've gotta go to Kerplankistan." Jo explains. "We've gotta warn the others about what's going on."

* * *

"It was like she was...possessed." Kendall tells the others. He and Carlos just had to tell them what happened with Amira earlier.

"I don't think that's possible." Logan says hesitantly.

"Oh yeah? You wanna see her?" Carlos questions. "Her parents locked themselves in the restroom!"

"She threw a lamp at us!" Kendall says frantically.

Logan looks uncertain, but Kendall and Carlos seem to really believe that Amira was possessed. By who? What ghost would possess Amira? It couldn't possibly be Molly or Cat. They already moved on and, besides, they didn't even know her. Ghosts only possess people they knew when they were alive, right? Unless Amira used one of those talking boards and happened to contact Molly or Cat. No, it's not possible!

"It was really weird." Carlos tells them.

Logan doesn't know what to think of this. Ghosts? Possession? Parents locked in restroom? Lamp thrown? It seems far too insane to be real. Of course, he does have a scar where a ghost _stabbed him_. That was a pretty big wake up call for him. The scar just screams "ghosts are one hundred percent real!" It's so disturbing to think about, but it's true. Maybe Kendall and Carlos are onto something.

"You dogs aren't serious, are you?" Gustavo snorts.

"Gustavo, someone wrote with blood on the bathroom wall!" Kelly exclaims.

Yeah, that was pretty freaky. Of course, back in their junior year, similar stuff happened to them. It's not as surprising to them now as it was back then. Logan will never forget him and Tori being trapped in the basement with Molly, who was absolutely determined to get rid of Tori. It was the scariest thing he has ever experienced, but he's grateful that they survived. That's why he's hoping that it's not happening again.

"So...what are we suppose to do?" James asks while Grace plays with hair.

"We don't even know that we have a ghost problem." Stevie says, getting off the bed.

"But-" Zander tries to say. But Stevie quickly shushes her husband.

"I'm tell you, we need to be certain before we do _anything._" She tells them. "For all we know, Amira could just be pulling a sick prank on us."

Logan would love to believe that, but he doesn't really know what to think. Stevie could be right or she could be wrong and Molly is back to get her revenge. But she apologized for harassing them! Why would she suddenly come back and decide to mess with them again? Maybe she didn't mean what she said. Maybe she was planning to return all along.

Riiiing!

"Oh, who the hell is that?!" Katie yells from the other bed. She's letting Kerby crawl on her lap. Grace demanded that the spider stay on Katie, not on the bedsheets.

"Katie!" Mama Knight scolds before answering the phone. "Hello? Oh!" She stops for a moment. "Kendall, open the door!"

Kendall walks to the door and pulls it open, revealing Brooke Diamond and Molly's parents.

"We're here!"

* * *

"Stephanie, go and get me a drink." Jennifer demands.

"You've got hands." Stephanie says through a mouthful of chicken nuggets. "Get it yourself."

Jennifer scoffs and gets out of her head, leaving the waiting room.

"I cannot believe that we're stuck with her." Jo complains.

"I know." Lucy sighs. "She's so annoying."

Camille won't argue with that. Even she finds Jennifer annoying and she's normally pretty accepting of most people, as long as they aren't criminals. The other Jennifers went to New York City last week, but Blonde Jennifer wasn't feeling well so she was unable to make out. Now that she's recovered and her friends are in the Big Apple, she had to find someone else to entertain her. Camille can't say she's happy that they were chosen as Jennifer's temporary posse.

What does Jennifer know about ghosts anyway? Camille is pretty certain that the girls knows nothing about them. She, Lucy, Stephanie, and Jo, on the other hand, have been fans of the supernatural for years. They have done a lot of research on ghosts, but Jennifer has probably never picked up a book in her life, unless it's a copy of Teen Vogue.

"She looks like Malibu Barbie." Jo says, looking at the girl by the drink machine.

"You're telling me." Lucy mutters, looking at her cell phone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next flight to Kerplankistan is now boarding."

"HURRY UP, BLONDIE!" Stephanie yells.

"I'M COMING!"

* * *

"Two more weeks until the big day!" Mrs. King says happily, hugging her daughter.

"Yep, two more weeks until I marry the love of my life." James says, giving Grace a kiss.

"Make me puke, why don't you?" Jade grumbles. She's holding Bryan on her lap, while he scribbles in his coloring book. The kid needs something to keep him busy, otherwise he'll be bouncing off the walls. She loves the kid to death, but he's a hyper child. He needs to be kept occupied unless they want to be driven up a wall. He actually drew on his wall once because he was bored. It took hours to get the crayon off.

"Would it be possible to get the wedding televised?" Trina asks eagerly. Jade rolls her eyes. Trina is twenty three, but she's still fame hungry. Unfortunately for her, that acting and singing career of hers hasn't taken off...and it probably never will. Let's just face it. The woman has zero talent. But Trina is still in denial.

"James and I want this to be a private occasion." Grace says, holding her fiance's hand. "There will be a photographer, though."

"That'll work."

Anyway, ignoring that. They're not saying anything about the ghost problem to James or Grace's families. Brooke, Mrs. King, and Mr. King don't even know about what happened six years ago...and if any of them have anything to do with it, those three will _never _know. They _can't _know...ever.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	8. Suspicious

"I am not going in there!" James whispers as he friends drag him toward Amira's room.

"Don't be such a wuss!" Jade snaps.

"But she's gonna kill us!" James complains.

"Oh, I can't wait to meet your new friend!" Mrs. King says eagerly as they approach Amira's door. James hides behind Grace, watching anxiously as Kendall knocks on the door. Okay, didn't he say that Amira seemed to be possessed? If that's the case, why the heck are they visiting her?! She'll do all kinds of bad things to them. JAMES WANTS TO LIVE! Um, okay, he's gonna calm down. Maybe she isn't possessed. Maybe it's that time of month.

The door slowly opens and Amira appears in the doorway. Hmmm, she doesn't _look _possessed. James is getting an eery vibe from her, but it's not like her appearance has changed. Yeah, she must be going through that special girl time. James has to deal with Grace and that "special problem" every month. It's not like it's anything new. Amira is probably just extra cranky during that time of month.

"Hey, guys." She says sweetly. "Wow, James, you are looking smoking hot. Gosh, I could just rip that shirt right off your body."

"Okay, lady, that's my fiance!" Grace snaps.

"Hey, why did you throw that lamp at me and Carlos yesterday?" Kendall questions.

"I don't remember that." Amira frowns. Kendall gets a look of disbelief on his face, just like Carlos. James isn't paying much attention, though. He's still weirded out by Amira hitting on him. If he were single, he probably wouldn't mind it, but he's marrying the love of his life so he's not a big fan of other girls making such blunt comments.

"What happened to your accent?" Carlos says slowly.

"Oh...I've, um, I've been practicing speaking with an American accent and since I learned, I thought I would try it out."

She's so lying. James may be a bit slow at times, but it didn't take him long to realize that this girl is lying. She's a terrible liar. Now that James is paying more attention, he doesn't even see the Amira that they met on their first day in Kerplankistan. In her eyes, there's something very eery and disturbing.

"Is something wrong?" She asks them.

"No!" Kacey says quickly. "Nothing at all."

"Why don't you all come in?" Amira insists. James tries to make a run for it, but Andre and Beck grab him and begin dragging him into the room. Why do they insist on making him set foot in this woman's hotel room? He and Grace could go out on a nice, romantic date instead! Or he and the guys could...he doesn't know! He just doesn't wanna be in Amira's room. Quite frankly, he doesn't wanna be anywhere near Amira.

"So...a wedding, huh? Exciting." She says as the door shuts. "How exciting."

"One minute, you're hitting on him and now you're congratulating us?" Grace questions coolly.

"Did I say I was talking about you?" Amira retorts. "Trust me, I wasn't. In fact, I don't think you're pretty enough for him."

"_I'm gonna kill her._" Grace says through a smile.

"You know, my cousin has been married four times." Amira informs them. James grumbles under his breath, still standing behind his friends. Really, the more he looks at this girl, the creepier she seems to become. Normal on the outside, but there's something very strange in those eyes of hers. She wasn't like this the first day they came here.

"Amira, why are your parents still in the restroom?" Robbie asks. Amira smiles sarcastically before facing the door, lifting her foot and roughly kicking the door down. Her parents both rush past her, never acknowledging their daughter.

"They're not in there anymore."

* * *

"Okay, bye!" Tori says, although a bit overenthusiastic, as they exit Amira's hotel room. "My gosh, she's weird."

"What did I tell you?! There is something not right about her." Kendall points out as they walk down the hallway.

"I thought she seemed sweet." Brooke tells them. Stevie snorts. The woman has no idea what they went through six years ago. Since then, they've all been much more alert and now they can easily detect anything unusual. Like Kendall said, there is something very wrong with Amira. And just look at how forward she was being with James, knowing that his fiancee was in the room with them.

"What if she comes after us?" Carlos squeaks. Stevie shakes her head while Kendall and Logan both try to reassure Carlos. She's a bit worried herself. There's something wrong, and very dangerous, about Amira. If you looked into her eyes, you could easily see something very sinister, as if it wasn't even her.

"Well, if she does anything, I brought my gun." Logan says, walking ahead. They all stop talking and look at his retreating back with surprise. Logan Mitchell owns a gun?

* * *

"You girls should be on more magazine covers." Jeff, some random dude they met on the plane, says as he snaps pics of Jennifer posing. Apparently, she couldn't stand sitting down for too long so she started conversing with Jeff and he insisted on getting some pictures of her. He apparently loved her character on New Town High, so he wanted to show his friends some in person pictures of her.

"My manager wants me to pose for Maxim." Jennifer says, doing another pose.

"You know, I'm on New Town High too." Jo points out, irritated that Jeff has been ignoring her. She has a boyfriend already, but Jeff took pictures of Jennifer and not her? Jennifer isn't even a main character! She had short guest stint! That's it! Yet Mr. Big Bad Gangster Man, with his stupid tattooed arms and ear piercings, is more interested in her than the show's lead actress. Jeff, go and get a brain for goodness sake! FYI, the tats and piercings aren't attractive!

"You jealous?" Lucy asks her.

"I am not jealous." Jo says, rolling her eyes as Jennifer sits in the seat next to Jeff and giggles. Her laugh is so irritating. She sounds like a friggin' chihuahua. If she ever tries anything with Kendall, Jo's gonna have to break out the Jujitsu. Oh yeah, she'll bring it _hard_. She puts her headphones on and turns up the volume, trying to block out the sound of Jennifer's annoying giggles.

"What are you ladies doing in Kerplankistan?" Jeff asks them.

"Visiting some friends." Stephanie replies, flipping through a magazine. The pilot announces that they will be landing in Kerplankistan soon, so everyone needs to have a seat and fasten their seat belts. Jo hasn't lifted a finger this whole trip. Hey, she's feeling sort of lazy today. She's starting to wish she could have hid out in the restroom, though. Jennifer talks too much and she's driving Jo up the wall.

"I want off this plane!" Camille yells.

"We know!" Lucy says loudly.

* * *

"Maybe we should just go and live in a cave." Nelson suggests.

"Dude, we are not gonna live in a cave." Kevin says adamantly. "I personally would prefer a zoo."

"Instead of discussing how we're gonna defend ourselves against possessed girls and psychotic ghosts, let's tell secrets!" Carlos says eagerly. "James, remember when you found your lucky comb in half? Well, it wasn't Kendall. Logan did it!"

"What?!" James and Logan yell in unison.

"I have a good one." Kacey says."Zander didn't break the window of James and Grace's apartment. Tori did."

"Well, did you have to tell them?!" Tori whines as someone begins knocking on the door. She groans and gets off the floor, walking to the door. She pulls it open, surprised when Jo, Lucy, Stephanie, Camille, and Blonde Jennifer walk into the room with suitcases. Um, okay, she wasn't expecting them to show up for another week. She hopes that they'll explain why they came early, not that she minds.

"Okay," Lucy says calmly. "We've got a _small _problem."

* * *

**Review! :D**


	9. We Need A Plan

"Problem? What do you mean by 'problem'?" Logan asks frantically, rushing over to the girls.

"Well, I may have gotten a certain dead girl's diary out of the lake and read all her secrets, and there's a chance that she's coming back to haunt us." Lucy smiles nervously.

"YOU WHAT?!" Everyone else yells in unison.

Yeah, Lucy was expecting that reaction. She should probably prepare to get beaten into a pulp.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Jade shrieks. Bryan whimpers and Beck rushes to console their frightened son. Hopefully, Molly won't try to harm the little guy. If she's gonna go after them, she should leave little Bryan out of this. And if she likes, she can leave Lucy alone too...okay, maybe that was a bit selfish. Eh, they can take this girl. They did it once and they can do it again. Now, how can she get her friends to see that?

"I put it back!" Lucy retorts.

"Tell her about the freaky monster in the picture." Camille points out, shutting up when Lucy shoots her a dirty look. Look, she knows that getting the diary wasn't a good idea, but she doesn't see why they have to get so crazy about it. Instead of going at her, why don't they all team up and try to figure out what the heck is going on?

"Oh, we think that Amira, another girl staying here, may be possessed." Carlos tells them. Lucy groans quietly. Did they watch that _stupid _movie again? Because it doesn't make sense that someone they don't even know would get possessed as soon as they arrived. Of course, there is a chance that Molly or Cat entered Amira's body as a way to disguise themselves.

"Just shoot her!" Stephanie says calmly.

"We are not going to shoot her." Tori says.

"Well, why not? Kill her before she kills us!" Logan insists. Tori lightly taps him on the head, shutting him up. Hmm, that's not such a bad idea. But Amira's parents probably wouldn't appreciate someone murdering their daughter, even if she may or may not be possessed by the ghost of an angry teenage girl.

"Okay, one question." Camille says. "Why is James hiding under the bed?"

Sure enough, a pair of legs are sticking out from under the bed. Grace is sitting at his feet, playing with his shoelaces. Should they even respond? Lucy didn't know that James would be this freaked out. He didn't act like a _total _wimp the first time. This is just...sad.

"I wonder what Cat would do?" Andre wonders.

"Start blabbering on about unicorns and rainbows." Jade mutters. Lucy won't argue with that. Even in the face of danger, Cat could only talk about happy things. When they were arrested outside Nozu (Stephanie apparently thought it would be funny to harrass Quaku), all Cat could talk about was flowers, unicorns, rainbows, and cute baby animals.

"Are we gonna come up with a plan or not?" Jo questions, walking over to Kendall.

"We may not have a chance!" James yells from under the bed.

"Babe, you need to calm down." Grace says, playfully slapping his behind. "Now, get out from under the bed."

"Uh uh."

"James."

"No!"

"James David Diamond, get your butt out from under the bed or I won't cuddle with you for the rest of the week!"

Well, that worked. As soon as James hears that threat, he quickly gets out from under the bed.

* * *

"Should we kiss?" Robbie asks Lucy.

"Robbie!"

"Man, you don't need a grunch like that!" Rex tells him. Lucy growls and snatches Rex, throwing him across the room.

Logan rolls his eyes and looks at the gun in his hand. Ever since the incident back in high school, he has been horribly paranoid. When he and Tori moved in together at the age of nineteen, he immediately went out and got a gun. He's not about to have someone barge into the house and try to stab him again.

"Logan, put that down." Tori says, grabbing the weapon and putting it on the bedside table. Logan mutters under his breath, crossing his arms. If that crazy Kerplankistanian monster comes after them, he won't hesitate to put a bullet in that rear end of hers. Hey, he just wants to keep himself and his loved ones safe.

"Okay, I've got an idea!" Jo says suddenly. "Do you think we could get Cat to show up? She helped us a lot the first time."

"I don't know." Camille shrugs. "She might not wanna come back."

"I know I wouldn't!" Stephanie tells them.

Logan hopes that Cat would be nice enough to help them. Once they've settled this, she can go back to wherever she came from. Right now, they need her. She's the only good ghost that they know and, being a ghost, she surely knows how handle the not so friendly ones. So, really, Logan is begging her to help them.

"Okay, why do you kids look so stressed?" Brooke questions as she returns to the room with bags of food from the hotel store.

"Oh..." Robbie hesitates.

"Nothing!" Beck says quickly.

"Nothing at all." Andre laughs nervously. Logan glances at Tori, who shrugs. If they can get away from the parents for a little bit, they might be able to contact Cat. You know, hopefully.

* * *

When Kacey announced that she was gonna go for a walk, she didn't tell anyone what she plans on doing. She's actually gonna lock herself in the public restroom (one person only) and see if she can get in contact with Cat herself. She's not just pretty and talented! She's brave too! She can easily dabble in the supernatural and not be a total wimp about it. Besides, she's feeling impatient and wants to get this done as soon as possible. To heck with taking their time!

She quickly locks the bathroom door and begins pacing. Okay, how is this done again? It's been years since she has done anything related to the supernatural. From what she remembers, all she had to do was talk out loud and hope that Cat hears her. She doubts that it'll work now that Cat has moved onto the afterlife, but it's worth a try.

"Okay..." She breathes out. "Cat, we've got a huge problem. I know that you've moved on and you just want to be at peace, but we need your help. We suspect that Molly has returned. We're not absolutely certain, but we definitely have some suspicions. If you can just help us, we would really appreciate it."

She hears quietly knocking and she jumps, almost tempted to make a run for it. No, she's gonna suck it up. Maybe Cat heard her!

Out of nowhere, the mirror breaks and the glass flies across the room. Kacey gasps as a piece of glass brushes her arm, leaving a small cut.

"Seriously?!" She yells, running for the door. She unlocks the door and yanks it open, walking out as fast she can, holding her hand over the cut. Well, that went horribly wrong. She's never gonna try that again.

* * *

"You know, you haven't called me in days." Kendall says, hugging Jo's waist from behind. "I was worried."

"We were just caught up in that stupid diary." Jo says, leaning back against him. "I'm sorry I didn't call, though."

"Hey, you're here now, so don't worry about it." Kendall says, kissing her cheek. They stand on the balcony, looking at the city. It's a beautiful, romantic country and Kendall is thinking about taking his girlfriend on a date soon. They haven't been on too many dates lately because Jo has been so busy with New Town High.

"If you're gonna make out, don't do it in front of me."

"JENNIFER!" Jo yells.

"One question," Kendall starts. "Why did you girls bring her?"

"The other Jennifers are in New York and she begged us to let her come." Jo explains. Kendall nods slowly. Okay, that's fine, but he personally finds the Jennifers irritating, especially Blondie. All three Jennifers are...bothersome, but the blonde Jennifer has gotta be the worst. Compared to her, the other Jennifers are sweet.

"Where did everyone else go?" He asks her.

"I think James and Grace were gonna go to dinner with their parents," Jo replies. "And I think Lucy went out to get some 'stuff,' but I don't know where everyone else went."

Kendall doesn't know what Lucy is getting, but he hopes that it's nothing too...out there. Not like Carlos, who insists that nunchucks are enough to beat a ghost. Seriously, he was actually suggesting that Lucy go out and buy a pair of nunchucks! They had to remind him that ghosts are transparent and everything will go right through them.

"I wonder if there are any cute boy ghosts." Jennifer questions. "I'm totally open to that."

"Jennifer," Jo says calmly. "Stop talking."

* * *

**I'm posting this chapter late! Because I have been watching ELECTION 2012!**

**Review! :D**


	10. Secretive and Frustrated

"Okay, this is ridiculous." Jade says, pacing the room. "Maybe you and I should go back to LA, away from this place!"

Beck doesn't bother responding to his wife's ranting. He's busy making sure that Bryan (who is taking a nap) doesn't roll off the bed. Jade stayed calm long enough to put their little guy to sleep, but as soon as she did that, she started rambling. She insists that Kerplankistan is dangerous and that they should get the hell out of this country. Normally, he would agree, but they need to be here to celebrate James and Grace's upcoming wedding.

"Jade-" He tries to say.

"I mean, we were just fine before we came here!"

"Actually, it's Lucy's fault for getting that diary-"

"Now Molly is gonna come back and finish us off!"

"JADE!"

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down." Beck says as he gets off the bed, giving Bryan one last look before approaching his wife. She turns around and walks toward the restroom, grumbling under her breath as she shuts the door. Beck sighs heavily and sticks two fingers in his ears, while Jade screams and starts throwing a Gustavo sized tantrum.

Man, this woman has anger issues. She's a wonderful wife and mother, occasionally a fairly decent friend, but Beck can't deny that she's insane. Every time something goes wrong, she basically turns into Godzilla. She would kill him if he said that out loud, though. He hopes that this tantrum won't last too long.

Ugh, who is he kidding? Knowing Jade, this will last at least an hour.

"Throwing a fit isn't gonna help, you know!" He calls out.

"I don't care!" Jade retorts. Beck throws up his hands in defeat, turning around and returning to the bed, plopping back down on the mattress. Fine. If Jade wants to lose her marbles over this, fine. While she's doing that, he's gonna make sure that their son doesn't wake up. The last thing he wants is to have a cranky wife AND son. Three year olds aren't very fun when they're cranky. And since Jade West is his mom, he has probably inherited at least some of that fiery temper.

* * *

"59.90." Lucy says, looking at the price on the EMF detector. "Not bad."

What is an EMF detector? It can detect electromagnetic fields and it's commonly used in ghost hunting. It will help them detect whenever a ghost is present. Lucy realized that they'll be much better off with one of these things because it'll be easier to know exactly when a ghost is around. If they're lucky, it might detect Cat and it'll be easier to contact her. Of course, she's not an easy ghost to get in contact with.

One of the employees told her that this is the best one. Well, the woman better be right. Lucy takes the detector and walks to the check out desk, getting her checkbook out of her handbag. She writes out the check and hands it to the cashier, who places the EMF detector in a bag. By the way, Lucy never told that employee why she's buying this. If she said that she and her friends were involved in another ghost hunting scheme, she would sound crazy.

"Thanks." She says before leaving the store. The hotel is in walking distance, so she doesn't need to flag down a cab.

She walks down the street and across the street, she can see Amira walking. The Kerplankistanian girl gives her a strange look before ignoring her and continuing to walk down the sidewalk. She shrugs and walks toward the hotel. She can see why Kendall and Carlos think Amira is possessed. The girl certainly doesn't act normal.

She enters the lobby, humming to herself as she walks toward the elevator. For a moment, she gets a glimpse of a transparent figure sitting on one of the couches, but once she blinks, she finds that the figure is no longer there. Gosh, she needs to get this EMF detector put together, so they won't have to be surprised when they see a ghost. And she would prefer if she didn't have to question her sanity every time she sees one.

She doesn't know why she finds ghosts so fascinating. Deep down, she knows that she should find this chiz really disturbing, yet she finds it both disturbing and exciting! It's a total adrenaline rush! Don't get her wrong. Even she gets scared, but she doesn't mind getting a little bit freaked out.

She feels stupid for ever getting that diary back, though.

* * *

"You know, I wish you two and your friends would tell us what's going on." Mr. King tells James and Grace.

"Daddy, nothing is going on." Grace insists. "It's just that it's the final two weeks before the wedding and I guess we're a little stressed out."

"There is nothing to be stressed about." Brooke tells them. Well, that's not entirely true. Grace isn't the least bit stressed about the wedding, but the whole ghost thing is bothering her. What if the ghosts ruin her wedding? What if she's walking down the aisle and Molly purposely rips her dress? This is one of the most special days of her life and she doesn't want it to be ruined by a ghost. That's why they need to fix the problem before it ruins her and James's special day!

"Mom, we're fine." James laughs nervously as they walk out to the parking lot.

"Are you sure? You've all been acting a little...off." Mrs. King informs them. Grace holds back a groan of frustration. Why do their parents insist on interrogating them? Those three will be much better off if they don't know the truth about what's going on.

"Really, we're good!" Grace lies.

"See you at the hotel!" James says quickly before he and Grace rush to their car. Boy, that was close. They barely managed to keep their secret.

* * *

While Katie reads about ghost hauntings on her computer, she lets Kerby sit on her head. Her mom doesn't understand how she can stand the feeling of having a spider anywhere near her, but Kerby is a perfectly good tarantula. She has been wanting a pet for a while and now she finally has one.

"Katie, why is that thing on your head?" Mama Knight asks as she leaves the restroom.

"His name is Kerby," Katie reminds her. "And he needed a place to sit. He chose my head."

Mama Knight sighs heavily and grabs her favorite romance novel off the bed, plopping onto her bed. Katie giggles to herself and keeps researching, but she's confused when she finds that she can no longer click. She keeps pressing the button on her touch pad, but it's still won't budge. Next thing she knows, the computer makes a crackling sound before the screen goes black. Um, what? She just got this computer two months ago!

"Mom!" She complains. "The computer is broken!"

* * *

**Review! :D**


	11. Risks and Regrets

"Are you being good for your mommy and daddy?" Tori asks over the phone.

"Daddy is gonna take me to get ice cream later!" Kaylana says excitedly. Tori smiles softly. Kaylana got her real mommy's addiction to ice cream. If she had chosen to keep her daughter, she can imagine them cuddling up on the couch, watching movies and eating ice cream together. To be honest, she has started to regret giving Kaylana up. Even though she was a "teen mom," she thinks she would have been a good mother.

"Have fun, okay? But stay out of trouble." She tells the seven year old.

"Kay kay!" Kaylana says before hanging up. Tori frowns as she sits the phone down. Occasionally, she has considered filing for custody. After all, Kaylana is her daughter, her baby girl. But she knows that she needs to think about what's best for Kaylana. She has lived with Mr. and Mrs. Garfunkel for seven years and it wouldn't be right for Tori to take her away from all she has ever known.

She reaches for her photo album on the bedside table. She opens it to the first page, a single photo of Tori in the hospital after giving birth to her baby girl. She looks much too young to be laying in the hospital maternity ward, but there she was. She never thought that she would get pregnant at fifteen. She wishes that she had waited, so she could have been mature enough and responsible enough to keep her baby.

Being pregnant in high school isn't fun. At Sherwood, she was always "the girl that got knocked up." That's part of the reason that she was so excited about being accepted to Hollywood Arts. She could put all the past drama behind her and be a normal teenage. Cat was the only one she told about her daughter...and Cat didn't care. She didn't judge Tori for it.

"Hey, you gonna go come with us to try out Lucy's EMF Detector?" Logan asks her.

"Yeah." She says, quickly closing the photo album and putting it back on the bedside table. She walks over to him and kisses her boyfriend, putting on a smile. She can tell that he's concerned, but he knows better than to force her into talking. She'll talk when she's ready.

* * *

"Did you get it to work?" Jo asks, holding the EMF detector.

"It should." Lucy replies, looking at the screen.

"What does it do anyway?" Grace asks.

"It detects electromagnetic waves." Lucy explains. "In other words, anytime that there is a ghostly presence, it will sound off."

"Hey, I'm still wondering how we're gonna get the ghost out of Amira." Camille interrupts.

Carlos quietly eats a corn dog while he listens to the conversation. He doesn't know if he likes the idea of messing with the supernatural anymore. For all they know, ghosts may not wanna be seen. He knows that Cat won't. It took forever for them to finally convince her to show herself. How do they know she even capable of being contacted now? She moved on to the afterlife, so it's not gonna be easy to get her back.

And he sure as heck doesn't wanna deal with Molly.

"Alright, we showed up." Stevie says boredly as she, Zander, Logan, and Tori arrive at the rooftop. "What are we gonna do?"

"Shhh!" Lucy says, listening to the EMF detector. Carlos slowly walks over to Lucy and looks over her shoulder, confused. Beeping is coming from the tiny machine and it's making him really nervous. What was Lucy thinking? If they get in touch with Molly, Cat, Brian, or any ghosts, they're just subjecting themselves to a whole lot of trouble.

"What's it doing?" James squeaks.

"What do you think?" Stephanie retorts, lightly slapping his shoulder.

Carlos looks at Kendall frantically, who looks just as freaked out. Why shouldn't they be worried? They're treading on dangerous territory. Believe it or not, ghosts can be violent. Heck, Molly almost killed Logan! And she wanted to kill Tori! She almost killed her own mom! She actually did kill Cat's brother!

"Get Logan's gun!" He yells.

"Carlos, for the last time, you cannot shoot a ghost." Logan says tiredly.

"Darn it!"

"Carlos, just eat your corn dog." Stephanie sighs. Carlos can totally do that. He continues eating the delicious corn dog, trying to forget what is currently going on. Apparently, they're on the hotel rooftop with a ghost and that kind of bothers him, but whatever. As long as he's got a corn dog, he's perfectly happy.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Robbie asks Lucy.

"Shut up."

"Shutting up."

"I need to wazz!" Trina whines.

"Me too." James says. They suddenly find themselves stepping backwards toward the door when a heavy breeze flies around them. Carlos stands as close to Stephanie, since she can easily protect him from these scary monsters. She, Lucy, and Jo are probably the only ones that can stay calm in the face of danger. Camille is pretty good, but even she can be a wimp.

"Great." Trina says. "Not only do I need to wazz, but now I am starving! I'm leaving now!"

"Will one of you go with her?" Jo grumbles. A ghostly cry is heard and they all scream.

"On second thought," Camille says. "Let's all go!"

They turn around and rush down the stairs, away from...whatever the heck just happened.

* * *

"You know what? We should just leave it alone." Grace says, sitting on James's lap.

"And let this monster kill someone?" Lucy retorts. "No way!"

As much as Nelson loves seeing hot girls argue, this isn't as appealing. Lucy is right, but at the same time, she doesn't appear to be thinking straight. If she was in her right mind, she would see that what they're doing is dangerous and stupid. They should be getting ready for James and Grace's wedding in two weeks, not putting their lives at risk. They all have really successful music careers! Why risk losing that?

"I am so relieved that this hotel allows smoking." Stephanie says, whipping out a cigarette. Nelson cringes as she lights up, finding her habit totally disgusting. He hates when people smoke. He's not the smartest guy in the world, but he's not stupid. He knows that smoking is very bad for you. Stephanie should give that a little more thought. In a few years, her lungs will be black and she'll be forced to use an inhaler.

"Maybe Grace is right." Zander agrees. "Maybe we're in way over our heads."

"You guys are unbelievable! I don't know about you, but I'm not giving up." Lucy tells them. "If Molly, at least I think it's her, is allowed to be on the loose, someone else is gonna lose their life. I'm tired of it too, but we need to step up and do what we need to do. What we need to do is think about all the innocent people who could be in danger because of her."

Nelson knows that. They all know that! Yeah, someone else could get killed, but do they really wanna go through a repeat of the incident back in high school? That doesn't sound like such a good idea. It wasn't a fun experience and Nelson doesn't know if he wants to go through that again. He has never forgotten about it, but he thought that it was over.

"That's disgusting!" Jo says, taking the cigarette and throwing it out the window.

"Did you have to do that?" Stephanie complains.

"Yep."

"Look, here's an idea." Lucy sighs. "How about we all go out later and do something fun? You know, take a break, then we'll continue tomorrow."

"Now that sounds good." Andre agrees. "Just one night without thinking about ghosts."

"It's about time." Jade snaps, reaching for Bryan's hand and leaving the room. Nelson wouldn't mind going out for a little bit. It'll be nice to take a short break from hunting for ghosts that may or might not plan on destroying them.

* * *

**A couple chapters ago, it was revealed that Cat, Stephanie, Lucy, Jo, and Camille got arrested at Nozu:P Well, an anonymous reviewer said that it's inaccurate because they never knew Cat! Well, and I'm just explaining, it happened AFTER Stephanie, Lucy, Jo, and Camille were accepted to Hollywood Arts:)**

**Also, the upcoming chapters are gonna get even better:) **

**Review! :D**


	12. Fire

"These shoes are hurting my feet!" Jennifer complains as she limps down the sidewalk.

"Take them off." Stevie says nonchalantly.

"And get my feet dirty? No way!"

"Prissy little brat." Stevie mutters as they walk. The whole group decided to take a night off from ghost hunting, choosing to explore the city. Kerplankistan is really just an island off the coast of Saudi Arabia. She was a little paranoid about visiting the Middle East, but it's beautiful and most of the people are really nice and peaceful. Even Amira didn't seem so bad until she was possessed by...whatever. By the way, they're still trying to figure that out.

"Ooh, a karaoke club!" Tori says excitedly. If they think that Stevie is gonna get onstage and sing bubblegum pop tunes, they're sadly mistaken. She's a guitarist, not a singer. Well, she can sing, but she chooses not to perform lead vocals. She leaves that to Kacey and Zander. She, Kevin, and Nelson don't bother singing lead.

"Tori-" Logan starts to say, but Tori grabs his hand and leads him into the karaoke club. The others exchange looks before reluctantly following them. Wow, this place is crowded. It must be pretty popular. Right now, some nerdy looking kid is on the stage, singing some song in Arabic. Stevie has no idea what he's saying, but his voice isn't bad. She has heard better, though. Maybe, if she's lucky, Zander will get up there and sing Gangham Style (Yes, with the dance). At least she'll get the pleasure of watching her husband be an adorable weirdo.

They get quite a surprise when two Kerplankistanian guys walk over to them with creepy smiles. They start talking at a fast pace, rambling in their native language. One of them wraps his arm around Jo's shoulders and Stevie can't help but laugh at the expression on Kendall's face. He looks like he wants to pound this guy into a pulp.

"Hey, if you don't back off of her, I'll report you for harassment." Kendall says sternly. But considering that these idiots don't speak English, they ignore Kendall and keep making goo goo eyes at Jo. The poor girl is trying to be polite, but she looks likes he's gonna barf. As Stevie finds herself standing next to them, she figures out why. One of them seems to have forgotten to brush his teeth this morning. Ugh...

"Guys, I just wanna hang out with my friends." Jo says awkwardly, earning a long string of Arabic from the...guys.

They get quite a surprise when Jade starts rambling back in the same language. The two weirdos look at each other with wide eyes before turning around and rushing over to their table, avoiding looking at Jade.

"What did you say to them?" James asks slowly.

"You don't need to know." Jade retorts, keeping her head held high as they search for an empty table.

* * *

"The next idiot that hits on me is gonna get reported." Jo says as they sit at a table long enough for the whole group.

"No one has done anything up there in ten minutes." Tori says, looking at the stage. Out of no where, she takes Logan's hand, ignoring his protests as she drags him over to the DJ. She loves performing duets with her boyfriend. Gosh, he's so cute when he gets nervous. She doesn't know why he's acting anxious, though. This crowd is pretty small compared to others that Big Time Rush has performed for.

"What are we doing?" He whispers.

"They Don't Know About Us is on the list!" Tori says excitedly. That song is included on Big Time Rush's last album and it's a duet between them and Tori. She loves that song! She would love to sing it if Logan will agree. How sweet would it be for them to sing a duet together? It would be adorable!

"Fine." Logan sighs. Tori smiles and kisses his cheek before whispering something to the DJ. He hands her and Logan two microphones. Tori takes her boyfriend's hand again and they walk to the stage, where they proceed to sit on two barstools. She looks at Logan, who mouths "you owe me big time." She kind of figured that.

The music starts playing and Tori begins the first verse. Knowing that Logan is still a little nervous, she reaches for his hand, which he happily accepts. Luckily, he begins to loosen up enough to join her in the chorus.

They are a little surprised by the girlish scream that comes from Robbie. Ah, their favorite weirdo. He hasn't changed a bit.

"HELP!" A Kerplankistanian man yells as he runs into the club, interrupting Logan and Tori's performance. He looks pretty freaked out. What could have happened that scared him so much? It must be really bad. "Hotel on fire!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone says simultaneously.

"The hotel down the street is on fire!"

Next thing they know, everyone is rushing out the door to see what the man is talking about. Logan and Tori glance at each other before dropping the microphones and following the crowd. They run out the door and down the street until they reach their destination. Sure enough, the hotel (the one they've been staying at) is engulfed in flames, while firemen attempt to put a stop to it.

Logan gulps. "This is SO bad!"

* * *

"What caused it?" Kacey asks Gustavo and Kelly.

"We don't know!" Kelly replies. "The firemen couldn't find the source."

"Ghost." Kendall says quietly.

"Dog, that's insane-" Gustavo starts to say.

"No it's not!" Kendall retorts. "Think about it! The firemen couldn't find anything that caused it! It must have been an angry ghost that started the fire!"

"Do you think it could have been Molly?" Logan questions. Kendall thinks carefully. He's not too sure. He's trying to figure that out. It's possible, yet he's not too sure because he didn't think ghosts could come back once they've moved on. But maybe he's wrong about the afterlife. Is it possible that ghosts can decide to come back and cause more trouble? He's starting to wonder about it.

"Once of the firemen said that the fire appears to have started in room 273." Kelly says calmly 273? That's Amira's room! The possession! The creature inside Amira must have started the fire and it spread all over the hotel! Of course! But why? Kendall wishes that he knew who the ghost is. Is it Molly? Is it Cat? Is it Bryan? Is it someone else?

"Amira!" He blurts out.

"Huh?" Gustavo asks, confused.

"273 is Amira's room." Kendall responds. "We believe that Amira may be possessed by a ghost and it must have started the fire!"

He looks around the frantic crowd, his eyes widening when he sees Amira standing with her parents. She doesn't look like the girl that they first met. She has scratches all over her face and she's wearing glasses to cover her eyes. He quickly looks away when she shoots a glare in his direction, taking a deep breath.

"I'm telling you that something isn't right." He tells them.

"Yeah, it is." Logan agrees. "The fire started in room 273, yet they couldn't find evidence of anything actually starting the fire. It had to be a ghost."

"So...what should we do?" Grace questions, her arms around James's waist.

"I guess we'll have to find another hotel." Brooke sighs.

"Let's go." Mr. King says as they begin walking away from the charred hotel.

* * *

"This?" Jennifer says, pointing at the rugged building. "This is where we're staying for the next two weeks?"

"Jennifer, it's the only other one available." Kelly says as they enter the motel.

"I'd rather sleep on the side of the road!"

"Maybe if we're lucky, you'll get hit by a bus!" Jade snaps.

"Mommy, what happened to the hotel?" Bryan asks.

"We're not sure." Jade replies calmly, stroking his cheek.

Andre may be a grown man, but like Jennifer, he doesn't like the look of this place. It's looks like a lot of rough people stay here. Even he's a bit freaked out by the thought of sleeping in one of these rooms. The other hotel was classy, luxurious, and fancy, while this is old and...Andre doesn't even know. It just doesn't seem like it's very good quality!

"Aaaah!" Kacey screams.

"What?!" Brooke asks.

"I just saw a roach." Kacey squeaks. Wow, she's cute when she's scared. If it weren't for the fact that Katie is standing next to him with a tarantula carrier (with Kerby in it) and if he weren't so nervous, he would approach Kacey. He would love to gather up the courage to ask her out, but he doesn't. No one even knows about his interest in the Gravity 5 singer.

"Kelly, are you sure there were no other hotels?" Camille asks.

"I checked, but there's nothing else." Kelly says tiredly as they approach check in. Andre cannot believe that this actually happened. This morning, they were staying in a beautiful hotel, but they've been forced to move to something much less...fun. Okay, this vacation is not turning out like they had hoped.

* * *

**"They Don't Know About Us" is by Cody Simpson and Victoria Duffield:)**

**Now, please leave me some nice reviews:) Because, you know, they make me really happy**


	13. It Keeps Getting Worse

"This sucks!" Jennifer paces back and forth in the small room. The worst part? There were only two rooms available (apparently a lot of truckers are here tonight), so they're pretty crowded. Andre is actually planning on the sleeping in a sleeping bag in the hallway! Well, Jennifer refuses to stoop to that level. She is a lady and she deserves a comfy place to sleep. She isn't about to sleep on a dirty floor.

"We know it sucks, you blond idiot!" Rex yells. Jennifer steps toward the puppet and Robbie quickly shoves Rex into his backpack. Jennifer finally plops down on the other bed, letting out a dramatic sob when it creaks. Hey, she's an emotional person! She just doesn't show it very often. However, she's making an exception today.

"Jennifer-" Lucy tries to say, but Jennifer immediately lets out another cry. She grabs James's wrist and blows her nose with the sleeve of his shirt. He can buy another one! When he gets a disgusted look on his face, Jennifer just rolls her eyes. James Diamond is such a drama king. All he has to do is take the stupid shirt off. She would actually really like if he did that. The boy looks really sexy shirtless.

"Dogs, you can sleep on the floor because Kelly and I are taking the beds." Gustavo grumbles, pushing Robbie off the bed closest to the window. Jennifer is trying to hold back tears, but it's hard since she has already done a bit of crying. Any minute now, she'll burst into tears again. Gosh, she thinks that she's gonna be sick.

"Jennifer, you wanna use the restroom? You look like you're gonna barf." Logan says awkwardly. Jennifer nods frantically and pushes Tori and Jade out of her way, running into the restroom. Soon, the sound of vomiting fills the room.

* * *

"I guess life sucks, then you die." Stephanie sighs, looking up at the ceiling.

"Wow, way to cheer us up." Stevie says.

"Well, it's true!"

James sighs as he and Grace cuddle in a sleeping bag. It's not very comfortable, but at least they're cuddling. Unfortunately, it has been ten minutes and Jennifer is still throwing up. Someone should probably check to make sure that she's okay. It isn't gonna be James, though. He's too busy cuddling with his future wife on the floor of this disgusting motel room.

"Jennifer, you're still in there?" Zander asks, knocking on the door.

"YES!" Jennifer shrieks. James grumbles under his breath while Grace snuggles into his chest. At least she isn't completely insane. She has her crazy moments, but she's nothing like the Jennifers. Blondie is quite possibly the worst of the three Jennifers. She's a frightening mix of Paris Hilton and the Kardashians. Kim Kardashian is pretty hot, though. Man, Grace would kill him if he said that out loud.

"Maybe we should stay in a dark alley with stray cats." Logan suggests.

"Logan, we're not gonna stay in a dark alley with _cats_." Kendall says adamantly.

"But I like cats."

"Carlos!"

"Just saying!"

James groans, frowning when a light knocking is heard on the door. His mom goes to answer it, peeking through the peep hole. She seems confused and when she opens the door, she lets out a shriek. Everyone gets up as fast as they can and runs over to her, wondering what she saw that she finds so frightening.

When they look out the door, they finally see what freaked her out. "Guess who's back" is written in blood on the cold, hard concrete.

* * *

"That monster is gonna come after us! And we're all gonna die! I'm too pretty to die!" Jennifer cries.

"Stop being such a crybaby!" Jade snaps.

Knock! Knock!

Logan frantically reaches into his gym bag and pulls out his gun, pointing it at the door. Kendall reaches out and removes the gun from the boy's hand, putting it back in the bag. They are in deep chiz, but there's no reason to use weapons to fix it. They need to stay calm and figure out the best thing to do. For one thing, they need to figure out who's messing with them. There is a chance that it's Molly, but they need to be certain.

"Are you gonna let us in or not?!" Kacey yells from outside. Kelly goes to the door and pulls it open, letting Kacey and Stevie in.

"This has gone way too far!" Stevie exclaims as the door shuts behind them. Kendall definitely won't argue with that. This ghost is definitely pushing it. By the way, considering that the unexpected message was "Guess who's back," they can assume that the ghost is someone they know. And it's usually Molly that does stuff like this, so it must have been her. Molly is back to haunt them!

"What do you guys think she wants?" Tori asks suddenly.

"Who?" Kacey asks.

"Molly." Tori replies. "That message outside implies that we know this ghost, so I'm guessing that it's Molly. Now we need to figure out what she wants."

Back in high school, she was angry with her parents for neglecting her, but that has been settled. What else could she possibly want? This is what confuses Kendall about some girls. They're never completely satisfied. He thought that Molly had gotten what she wanted, so he has no idea what else she could possibly be expecting from them.

"That's something we'll just have to figure out." He finally says. You know, if they can.

* * *

A man steps out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He approaches the mirror and puts shaving cream on the lower half of his face, grabbing a razor and shaving. For a moment, he thinks that this is just gonna be another ordinary night, but it takes a weird turn when a transparent figure appears in the mirror. Dark brown hair, glowing red eyes, red dress, beautiful, but terrifying at the same time.

The mysterious figure grabs the razor and all over the motel, an awful scream is heard.

* * *

The next morning, everyone steps out of their rooms to find police cars and an ambulance in the parking lot, as well as policemen, a few bystanders, and the paramedics leaving a room with a stretcher. On the stretcher, a white sheet is covering what appears to be a dead body. Logan, along with the rest of the group, watch the scene with bewilderment. What happened? Who died? What's going on?

"Excuse me, sir, but what happened here?" Kelly asks one of the cops.

"A man was murdered last night." The cop tells her. "He was found in his bathroom around seven thirty. There was blood everywhere."

"Do you know who might have done it?" Kelly asks worriedly.

"That's what we're trying to figure out."

Logan wraps his arm around Tori's shoulders, his eyes filled with fear. This just keeps getting worse. First, someone writes a message in blood outside their motel room, then a man is killed. Somehow, Logan thinks that these two incidents are connected in some way. The person (well, thing) that wrote the message proceeded to murder this innocent man.

"Anyone else think that Molly did this?" Zander questions.

"Yep." The others say in unison.

* * *

**Wow, I feel dumb:P I spent the whole day wondering why no one had reviewed the "new" chapter, then I just realized that I never uploaded it! *face palm***

**Anyway, now you have a new chapter! :)**

**Review! :D**


	14. Abandoned House

"Well, we can't stay there anymore." Camille sighs as they all stand outside an old gas station. "And there are no other available hotels."

"Yep," Kacey sighs. "Lucky us."

Tori doesn't think that she has ever been this miserable. Although Yerba was bad, at least she and her friends had a roof over their heads. The first hotel was burned down, the motel is a death zone, and now they're in front of a stupid gas station. But Tori is more worried about Logan. He hasn't spoken in twenty minutes and it's bothering her.

"Maybe we should go home." Her boyfriend finally grumbles.

"The wedding in two weeks." James tells him. "We can't leave now."

"So we're suppose to stay out here on the street?!" Logan asks, whipping around. Not wanting any trouble to get started, Tori grabs his arm and pulls him away. Why is he acting like this? What happened to her sweet boyfriend? She thought that he had gotten better at controlling his stress levels. He's not usually this temperamental and cranky. She doesn't like this side of him and she would like to stop it before it gets any worse.

"Okay, what is your problem?" She questions, still holding his wrist.

"There are no other hotels on this island and James expects us to just deal with it!" Logan replies. "If we stay out here, we are gonna get killed!"

He starts rambling, but Tori knows exactly how to shut him up. She grabs his face and gives him a passionate kiss, surprised when he turns them around and pushes her against the wall, deepening the kiss. Whoa, they haven't made out like this in a long time. It's a good thing that her parents aren't around to see them doing this. Her dad is really protective, even though she's a grown woman.

"Oh my gosh, what are you two doing?!" Trina yells.

"We're a little busy." Tori says before pulling Logan back into the kiss. She tries to glance at Trina, only to find that her sister is no longer standing there. She smiles mischievously as she looks up at Logan, who gives her a confused look.

"Come with me." She says, kissing his cheek. She gently grabs his hand and pulls him around to the back of the gas station, where the restrooms are. He protests as she pulls him into the women's restroom, but he stops once she starts kissing him again. She reaches behind him and locks the door, beginning to unbutton his denim shirt.

"Tori-"

"Shhh! I'm trying to cheer you up here!" Tori says before kissing him again.

Knock! Knock!

"Just a second!" She exclaims.

Knock! Knock!

"JUST A SECOND!" She yells, much louder this time.

"Um, Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"No one's knocking on the door." Logan squeaks.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look." Logan gulps, pointing at something behind her. She turns around, her eyes widening as she gets closer to Logan. It's like something is standing behind the wall. But that's just the beginning. For a moment, the knocking stops. Then they watch as another message is written on the wall in blood.

_You'll be one of us soon_

"Um, I think we should run." Logan whispers to her. She runs as she frantically unlocks the door, then they run as fast as they can.

* * *

"Kelly, are you sure that there's no other hotels available?" Camille whines.

"Unless someone cancels their reservation or checks out early, there are no available hotels." Kelly sighs.

Camille groans as she leans back against the wall. Ugh, she hates this. Where are they gonna stay for the next two weeks? Out in the open with no food or shelter? They can't do that! They'll die without food or shelter? Maybe they can figure something out. Camille sort of had an idea, but she's not sure if it's any good. She went out to do some exploring the other day and she saw this old, abandoned house. It looks like no one has lived there in years.

Well, it's worth a try.

"I know a place-"

She is cut off by Logan and Tori screaming as they run over to the group. Gustavo tries to acknowledge them, but they're rambling in a panic. Gustavo finally has to smack them both behind their heads to shut them up.

"What's wrong?" He asks calmly.

"We were in the restroom and Molly wrote "You'll be one of us soon" on the wall!" Tori says anxiously. "She wants to kill someone!"

"What if it's me?" Logan asks worriedly. Tori gives him a deadpan look and lightly slaps his shoulder before looking at Gustavo.

Camille doesn't like the sound of that. In a way, it reminds her of that movie, _It_, where Pennywise The Clown said "They all float down here! They all float!" On second thought, she's not sure how their situation related to that, but it does make her think of that particular line for some reason.

"Anyway, Camille, what was your idea?" Jo questions.

"I was walking around the other day and I saw this old abandoned house." Camille explains. "I was just thinking that we could stay there until a hotel becomes available. Hey, at least we would have a roof over our heads."

"That's not such a bad idea." Kendall says. "It'll do until, like she said, a hotel becomes available."

"So we're gonna stay in a abandoned house?" Grace asks. Camille hopes that Grace isn't gonna turn into a bridezilla that freaks out if everything isn't absolutely perfect. Yes, a fancy hotel is more appealing for a bride-to- be, but they have no choice right now. They can either sneak into that house or they can stay on the streets. Camille personally would prefer the house, even if it is old and rugged.

"Camille, take us to it." Kelly tells her. Camille gives them a cheerful smile as she begins leading them away from the gas station.

* * *

"So...this is it." Zander says slowly, holding Stevie's hand in his. The house is two stories tall, made out of wood, and it appears to be deteriorating. But it looks like it'll be good enough until they can get a decent hotel. Zander refuses to say that he likes this place, though. It looks like no one has lived here for at least fifty years...and it kind of creeps him out.

"Let's go." Lucy says as she begins climbing over the fence. Zander looks at Stevie, who shrugs in response. The others begin climbing over the fence as well and soon Zander and Stevie find themselves doing the same thing. Luckily, there are no police around to bust them for trespassing. Of course, surely the cops would understand if they explained the situation. Well, possibly. There aren't any guarantees.

"This place is disgusting!" Jennifer complains.

"Shut up, Jennifer!" Everyone says in unison. Jennifer grumbles under her breath as they step onto the front porch. Zander is the first to reach for the door in an attempt to pull it open, but it won't budge. It must be locked.

"It won't open." He points out. Stevie reaches into her jeans pocket and pulls out a hair clip, kneeling in front of the door. She sticks it into the keyhole and wiggles it around until the door is successfully unlocked. She stands up and smiles proudly before walking inside. Zander loves how intelligent his wife is. When everyone else is unsure of what to do or how to do something, Stevie is usually able to figure something out.

"And this is definitely the best you could find?" Stephanie asks Camille as they step into the house.

"Yep."

"Darn it."

* * *

**Review! :D**


	15. The First Night

"This is only a four bedroom house." Robbie points out.

"So?" Lucy asks nonchalantly. "Some of you can sleep in the living room."

"Why did you guys invite me here?" Jennifer whines.

"No one invited you!" Jade says in disbelief.

While they all start arguing, Grace decides to suck it up and explore the house. She quietly leaves the living room and walks toward the staircase, eyeing it reluctantly before slowly walking up the stairs and to the second floor. She can't believe that she's actually afraid of her own best friend. Unfortunately, now that she thinks of it, Molly isn't...Molly anymore. She's not the person she was when she was alive. She's a monster now.

She walks down the hallway, approaching a door. She pushes it open and discovers a music room. A gorgeous white piano is in the middle of the room, waiting to be played. Molly would have loved this. At school, she and the Perfs were known for performing catchy bubblegum pop tunes, but Grace knows for a fact that Molly secretly loved writing much deeper and personal songs.

Grace actually got Gustavo, Kendall, Andre, and Zander to write a song to be played at an event for Teens For Suicide Prevention. Grace nearly cried the first time she heard it. It's a beautiful song, though. It related perfectly to Molly's situation. Most people that hear about the death of Cat and Molly feel sympathetic for Cat and think of Molly as being a sick, evil person. But, as bad as Grace feels about Cat dying, she wishes that people would understand Molly a little more. She wasn't evil. She was mentally ill and she never got the help she needed.

Sometimes Grace wonders if Molly even realized how sick she was.

She sits at the piano and touches the keys. She plays a short tune, suddenly realizing that she just played the tune of "Why," the song that the guys wrote. She plays it again and tears up this time. The line, "This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd," it's true. Molly wanted to be a big pop star someday. She wanted to become famous, but instead of singing and dancing onstage for thousands of people, she was lowered into the ground in front of her family and friends.

She's not famous for her music. She's known as the mentally disturbed girl that shot another student before turning the gun on herself. That can't be what she really wanted, right?

She stops playing and reaches into her purse, pulling out her wallet. Gosh, she doesn't know why she spent all her money on that new necklace. They all should have saved some cash in case something like this happened. You know, the whole "hotel burnt down" thing.

Anyway, she pulls out an old picture of her, Molly, and Kacey from their freshman year. This was before Kacey left the Perfs and before Molly went on that horrible downward spiral.

"You wanna go over some more wedding details?" James asks from the doorway.

"Yeah." Grace sighs, putting the picture back in the wallet. Then she stuffs the wallet in her purse and gets up, walking over to James. She may not have her best friend anymore, but at least she has her wonderful husband-to-be. Just two more weeks before they become husband and wife. That's gonna be a beautiful day. She has a beautiful dress, a gorgeous location for the wedding (unfortunately, since the hotel was burnt down, they will have to find a new place to have the reception), and most importantly, she has James.

"Ugh, the stairs squeak!" Jennifer complains.

"Then don't use the stairs." James says carefully.

"Hey, let's go downstairs and see if the TV works." Grace says, reaching for his hand. At this moment, she would rather ignore Jennifer.

* * *

"Aren't we trespassing?" Nelson asks. They are all sitting on the living room floor, bored out of their minds.

"Kind of, but I mean, it's not like we have any choice." Jo says calmly.

"Exactly." Camille agrees. "This is our only option."

Beep...beep...beep...beep...

"Lucy?" Kendall asks awkwardly. "What's that?"

Lucy frowns as she pulls the EMF detector from her bag. Crap, it's beeping. That means that it has detected supernatural activity in the room with them. Oh no, what are they gonna do? Lucy is suppose to be the expert here, but even she has trouble staying calm under pressure. In this situation, she's just a tad freaked out. They were all slightly traumatized after Molly haunted them the first time.

"The detector is beeping!" Jennifer yells, snatching the machine from her. She gets up and starts pacing around the room. "Alright, jerk! Where are you?! Show yourself right now! But don't even think about messing with my hair extensions! They were very expensive!"

Lucy and the others give her incredulous looks. There is a ghost after them and all she cares about are her stupid extensions! She's rich! She can buy new ones! Lucy doesn't understand some of these rich Hollywood starlets. For some reason, she's considered America's newest sweetheart. It was Jo for a while, but ever since Jennifer guest starred on New Town High, fans of the show have fallen in love with her. It makes Lucy wanna barf.

"Give me that!" Stephanie says, snatching the detector from the blonde girl. "Now, this is how you're _suppose _to communicate with a ghost." She takes a deep breath before speaking again. "Excuse Jennifer's stupidity! Anyway, could you show yourself? We're not gonna hurt you! We just wanna know who you are and what you want."

An all too familiar breeze flies through the room. That was always one of the ways that Molly or Cat informed someone that they were around. Lucy isn't implying that she's afraid, but she really hopes that it's Cat. They need more time to think because they confront Molly. If Cat shows up, maybe she'll know what Molly wants.

"It's okay." Stephanie coaxes. "You can show yourself to us."

"You're talking to it like it's a freaking puppy!" Trina says bitterly.

"Shhh!" Stephanie says harshly. The breeze is felt again and this is when they all start to get a little anxious, but it gets much worse when a vase is picked up and thrown across the room. It hits the wall, shattering to pieces. While everyone else is busy getting ready to throw a fit, Lucy is focused on something behind Stephanie. It's a transparent, red haired figure in a beautiful white gown. It doesn't make the ghost any less frightening, though.

"Do you see that?" Jo whispers to her.

"Trust me." Lucy replies. "I see it."

Soon, they get a glimpse of a message being carved into the wooden floor. They watch in confusion until the message is completed.

_Watch your backs_

_Be with someone at all times_

_ -C_

"C?" Carlos questions. "Who the heck is that?"

"Carlos, I think C stands for Cat." Kendall whispers.

"She's warning us." Tori whispers, kneeling on the floor.

"Cat, could you ever stick around for more than five seconds?!" James calls out. Lucy shakes her head. Cat probably isn't in the mood to get involved. It's gonna take a lot of convincing to get her to help them, just like last time.

* * *

"Mommy, I'm scared." Bryan says as Jade tucks him into bed.

"I'll stay with you, okay?" Jade says, crawling under the covers with her son.

"Is the mean ghost gonna hurt me?" Bryan asks her.

"I won't let her." Jade says, wrapping her arms around him. Molly will have to kill her before she lets anyone hurt her baby boy. A couple weeks ago, she and Beck took him to the park and some older kid "accidentally" knocked him down and the minute he started crying, Jade started chasing the brat all over that park, screaming "I'm gonna get you!" Yeah, she was a very angry mom that day. But aren't all parents a little overprotective of their kids?

She is about to drift off to sleep when Logan, Tori, Robbie, and Jennifer walk into the room. They lay out their sleeping bags and get settled in, while Jade gives them an annoyed look. Really? She and Bryan have to share this quiet room with four other people now? Robbie snores and he snores LOUD, meaning that he'll end up waking Bryan from a perfectly nice sleep!

"Why are you four here?" She complains.

"We just picked a random bedroom." Tori explains. "And we didn't wanna share a room with Katie and her precious little Kerby."

Jade would rather share a room with the spider. Like she said before, Robbie snores. As for Logan and Tori, they'll probably alternate between cuddling and making out all night, along with "Oh, baby, I love you so much!" and "Aww, you're so cute!" Even Jade and Beck aren't that irritating, even though they do like to share random moments of affection.

"Mommy, I want a cookie."

"Well, too bad!" Jennifer says. Jade grabs a pillow and chucks it at Jennifer before getting out of bed.

"It's okay." She says, ruffling the little boy's hair. "I'll get you a cookie."

"Can I have one?" Robbie asks.

"No!"

* * *

**"Why" is by Rascal Flatts:) It's sad, but it's very beautiful**

**Review! :D**


	16. About To Lose It

"Worst night's sleep ever." Tori complains as she walks into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I had a dream that Molly tried to kill me in my sleep." James gulps.

"Maybe that was me." Grace says sarcastically.

"You know what-"

"Everybody shut up!" Stevie says loudly. "Apparently, my lovely husband is a snorer and I am in no mood to hear you twits going at it."

"Yeah? Well, _Carlitos _likes to talk about corn dogs in his sleep." Jo complains. Kendall groans and gets out of his seat, leaving the room. He can only take so much whining from his friends. He loves them to death, but they get on his nerves when they're cranky. He needs some peace and quiet. Otherwise, he may actually go insane. He might have to be taken away by the loony police! It happened to James's cousin, who is almost as weird as Cat's brother. Tori thinks that he's a pervert.

He mumbles under his breath as he walks toward the back door. You know, if someone had tried to get this place remodeled, it could have the potential to be a beautiful place. He can tell that it was quite nice in its earlier days of existence. It's not perfect now, but he doesn't know if he would call it ugly. It's just a little rugged.

It does give him the creeps, though. There's just something really eery about it. It looks like one of those houses that you might see in a horror film.

He is surprised to find Jennifer lounging on the hammock, in a bikini, with her favorite Gucci sunglasses on. Really? Didn't Cat warn them to be with someone at all times? Kendall supposes that he should keep an eye on her, just in case Molly decides to show up and create more havoc. They've seen her throw a fit before...and it's not a pretty sight.

"Hey, Kendork, get me a lemonade, would ya?"

"Jennifer, pretty much everything we own was burnt along with the hotel, this house has been abandoned for years, so how in the hell am I suppose to get you a lemonade?" Kendall says, getting irritated.

"There is a lemon tree, you know." Jennifer points out. "Just squeeze some juice into a cup and give it to me."

"You know what, princess?" Kendall says with an exasperated laugh. "Get it yourself!"

With that, he turns around and returns to the house. He can't deal with Blondie right now. He refuses to be her little servant. They've got more important things to worry about.

"But I can't reach it..."

* * *

"Okay, we know you're hiding something from us." Brooke says sternly as she and Grace's parents stand in front of the group. "What is going on?"

"We told you." Grace sighs. "We're just really busy preparing for the wedding."

"Don't lie, young lady." Mrs. King says sternly. "We know that it's not that."

Kevin does not like the sound of this. How are they suppose to explain the situation? And he personally thinks that if they tell James and Grace's parents their secret, they're just putting them in danger. But it doesn't look like they're gonna get away with keeping secrets anymore. They're gonna have to tell the truth whether they want to or not.

"Oh, the ghost of a girl that died a few years ago is back to haunt us." Jennifer says bluntly. Will someone remind Nelson why Lucy and the other girls brought her with them? The girl may be smoking hot, but she's dumb as a brick. She just blurts out anything at anytime, whether it's really appropriate or not.

"You're kidding, right?" Mr. King asks them. "A ghost? You're telling us that you've been secretive because of a ghost?"

"A really dangerous ghost." James tells them. "She's...pretty mean."

"It's official." Brooke says, throwing up her hands. "They're insane."

* * *

"Well, my mom thinks that I need to see a therapist." James says as he walks into the music room.

"My parents are looking up therapists as we speak." Grace replies. "Mama Knight tried to explain the situation, but they won't listen."

"I am gonna lose my mind if Jennifer and Kendall don't stop arguing!" Beck complains as he walks into the room. Just give her a mirror and she'll shut up! Don't argue with her and drive everyone else up the wall. Beck sat in that living room for ten minutes and listens to those two go at it. Finally, Stephanie started yelling at them in Spanish, but that didn't work. Now all three of them are arguing.

"I'll deal with it." Grace says, walking out the door. She leans over the railing, "WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!"

"NO!"

Beck isn't even gonna respond. Jade and Bryan are still in bed (too bad that Bryan won't be able to do that when he starts school in a couple of years), so Beck obviously can't hang out with them right now. He might as well chill out with (soon to be) Mr. and Mrs. Diamond. He's one of the groomsmen, which is pretty cool. Kendall is the best man, while Carlos, Logan, Beck, Andre, Zander, and Robbie are groomsmen. Kevin and Nelson are gonna be ushers.

On Grace's side, she has Kacey as maid of honor, with Tori, Jade, Stevie, Camille, Jo, and her friend Carly from Seattle. She was vacationing in Washington during summer vacation a couple years ago, she met Carly, and they became really good friends. She would have let Lucy and Stephanie do something, but they refuse to wear the color pink. And she claims that she didn't pick Trina because the girl is weird and irritating. Hey, she kind of is!

Anyway, that's the most exciting part of this trip. After that, Beck wants to get back to LA as soon as possible. He feels like they're reliving Yerba all over again, except they didn't have any problems with ghosts during that trip.

"They're not gonna stop." Grace says tiredly, returning to the room.

"Babe, could you get me a drink?" James asks sweetly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"James, I did not sleep well last night, so now is not a good time to be asking me for a drink."

"I can see that."

* * *

"Is anyone gonna come up with a plan?!" Stephanie yells at the top of her lungs.

"We're thinking!" Lucy retorts.

"Ugh, I think I need a therapist." Trina whines.

"What's your problem?" Tori asks her.

"I slept on the floor, my back hurts, I'm scared that Katie's stupid tarantula-"

"HEY!"

"Yes, I called it stupid!" Trina snaps. Katie mumbles under her breath as she holds Kerby, while Trina starts rambling. She may be only sixteen, but she'll be perfectly happy to beat the chiz out of Trina. In fact, pretty much everyone in this house is annoying her, even Grace's parents. Really, if you're over thirty, you should not be making out and saying "Oh, baby, you're so cute" and "No, you are!" It makes her wanna vomit.

And don't even get her started on Robbie.

"Yeah? Well, guess what I found in my sleeping bag!" Logan says, holding up a dead snake. Katie smirks as their beloved nerd cringes and drops the dead reptile. She doesn't know why, but she loves making that guy squirm. That's why she always insists on getting him hold Kerby while she cleans the terrarium. Hearing his frightened squeaks just makes her laugh.

"If someone doesn't come up with something, they're gonna become good friends with these!" Jade says coldly, holding up her favorite scissors.

"Maybe we should change our names and move to Canada." Carlos suggests. He yelps when Jade smacks him behind the head. For some reason, she has major issues with Canada.

"No." Lucy sighs. "We can't run from this."

"I guess she's right." Kendall agrees. "We have to face this."

Could Katie sit out if she wants to? Because she personally would prefer to not end up Molly's next victim. She has Kerby to entertain her, so it's not like she needs ghosthunting to keep her busy. If she can get away with it, she'll let her brother and his friends take care of the crazy ghost chick. She certainly doesn't wanna get involved.

* * *

**This was intended to be a funny chapter, but there will be a lot of scary situations coming up;)**

**Also, when Beck mentioned that one of Grace's bridesmaids is Carly, can you guess which Carly I'm talking about? ;D**

**Review! :D**


	17. Trapped In A Nightmare

"Why did Lucy want us to check out the basement?" Trina questions as she and Tori walk down the stairs.

"I don't know." Tori sighs. "I guess she and the others are too scared to come down here, so she asked us to do it. Besides, we might be able to find out more about this house."

Trina grumbles under her breath as she walks to the other side of the room. Ugh, this place is disgusting. It looks like a bunch of wild pigs ran through it. Whoever lived in this place before should have considered redecorating. Trina doesn't know why Camille picked this place to be their new home away from home. If Trina had any say in the matter, she would have said that they should sleep in the ballroom of one of the many hotels in Kerplankistan.

"Someone needs to clean this place up." Tori murmurs as they quietly explore the basement. Trina nods in agreement, frowning when she sees something sitting on top of a cardboard box. As she gets closer, she realizes that it's a diary that looks _exactly _like Molly's. She's talking about the one that they threw in the lake.

She reluctantly picks it up, wondering where the key is. But she soon finds that this diary doesn't need a key. Why? Because the thing opens itself! She is holding it in her hands when it opens entirely on its own. She's amazed that she doesn't freak out and drop it, even when a message is written on the first page right in front of her.

_Lucy Stone_

What? Why does Molly care about Lucy so much? Why did she write Lucy's name?

_Lucy Stone must die_

"T-t-tori?" She stutters.

"What?" Tori asks, walking over to her. She gulps heavily and points to the page as Molly begins writing something else on the page.

_Never touch my diary_

_It's mine_

_Lucy Stone will learn her lesson about invading my privacy_

"Molly, this needs to stop!" Tori yells.

"NO!" The ghost screams. Tori and Trina look at each other and suddenly scream as they run toward the stairs, but as soon as they get to the steps, the door closes and locks. Oh my...that's not good. Molly is seriously gonna trap them in here? How is Trina suppose to make herself look pretty if she doesn't have access to her hair, skin, and makeup products?! Stupid ghost.

_You can't stop me now_

"Watch us." Tori says coldly.

_And Tori? Good luck defending your precious boyfriend_

Trina looks at Tori, who looks completely terrified.

"N-no!" She pleads. "Don't hurt him!"

They look at the diary as Molly begins writing something else.

_And maybe I'll even get James. He looks like he would be fun to torture_

Okay, that skunkbag is taking this too far. Trina is about to yell at the ghost, but she soon discovers that Molly is gone. Really? The skank is tough enough to threaten them and their friends, but she can't stick around to hear Trina go at her? Yeah, she's _real _tough. Yeah right! She may be scary, but Trina doesn't think that Molly is as tough as she tries to act.

"Trina, we've gotta get out of here." Tori says, her voice shaky as she roughly pulls the doorknob.

"We will." Trina says calmly. "We'll get out of here."

* * *

"We're trapped in here." Tori says an hour later. She is officially delusional. "We're never gonna get out!"

Trina just sits on the steps, bored as hell. She doesn't know how to calm Tori down, so she's just gonna make this her own personal form of entertainment while they're stuck down here. Just one question, though. Why in the heck has no one noticed that they haven't returned from the basement? You'd think that they would have noticed by now. Then again, most of them aren't that bright, not even Logan.

She turns around and looks up at the door. Could there possibly be a way to get out of here? Maybe there's a little escape window! In fact, she sees one on the other side of the room! Perfect!

"I see something!" She says happily, jumping to her feet. She rushes across the room and tries to reach out to open the little door, only to find that...she's too short to reach it. She's pretty sure that the same goes for Tori. She angrily grumbles under her breath, stomping her feet. Darn it! Darn it! Darn it! DARN IT! This is so frustrating. She just wants to get out of here. That's all that she wants. Is that so much to ask?

She turns around as Tori lets out a long, drawn out squeak of despair, slowly sliding down the wall. It's a good thing that they're not in public. That would be really embarrassing. Anyway, Trina is obviously gonna have to take control here because Tori's mental capability is not at its highest at the moment.

"Look, w-we can get out of here." She says nervously, staring at the small window. It's barely big enough for them to squeeze through.

Well...this is gonna be _very _difficult.

* * *

"Yay, you got food!" Jo says as Mama Knight and Mrs. King return to the house.

"They have a wonderful grocery store just down the street." Mrs. King says, sitting the groceries on the kitchen counter.

"Hey, where are Tori and Trina?" Mama Knight questions, noticing that two people are missing.

"We asked them to check out the basement." Lucy replies. That's when Logan nudges Kendall and they walk down the hallway, approaching the basement door. Logan grabs the doorknob, but the door won't budge. He makes another attempt at pushing the door open, but this attempt fails. Ugh, seriously? How did Tori and Trina manage to get locked in the...oh...he just figured it out. Well, this isn't good.

"Is everything alright?" Mr. King asks them. He's a big, strong guy! Maybe he can get the door open.

"It's locked." Kendall explains.

"Let me see what I can do." Mr. King grabs the doorknob and pushes the door, but it doesn't move at first. But his second attempt succeeds and the door bursts off its hinges, tumbling down the stairs until it hits the floor. Logan rushes past him and down the stairs, searching for his girlfriend and her sister.

"Tori! Trina! You in here?" He calls out.

"Hurry up!" He hears Trina say harshly.

"Will you shut up?!" Tori retorts. Logan looks across the room and sees Tori attempting to crawl through an escape window. Trina is trying to help her, but it doesn't look like that's going too well. He's not sure whether he should laugh or be concerned. He has a feeling that a ghost was the cause of their predicament.

"You need to lose a few pounds, you know that?" Trina says, trying to shove her sister through the window. Kendall bursts out laughing at the hilarious insult. Logan ends up laughing as well when Tori attempts to kick Trina.

"Hey, guys!" Trina whips around, leaving Tori with her feet hanging down and her upper body stuck in the window.

"WHO'S THAT?!" Tori shrieks.

"Kendall and Logan!" Trina responds.

"Thank goodness!" Tori says in relief. "Now, can you guys _please _get me unstuck? This is starting to get uncomfortable."

So Kendall, Logan, and Trina grab a hold of Tori's legs and pull as hard as they can.

* * *

**This chapter was so much fun:) It started out scary, but become slightly comical toward the end:) Since this is a BTR/VicTORious/How To Rock fanfic, even though it's a horror story, I gotta throw in some comedy every once in a while:)**

**Review! :D**


	18. Desperation

"So...Molly threatened to go after Logan and James, then locked you two in the basement?" Jo asks Tori and Trina.

"Yep." Tori nods, carefully taking a sip from the cup of hot chocolate.

James squeaks when he hears his name. He cannot believe that Molly is considering torturing him just for fun. It's mean, wrong, and unusual! What is with this girl and attacking random people? If she's gonna harm someone, why not harm someone that deserves it? Molly has no reason to hurt people that haven't done anything to her. As far as James knows, he hasn't done a thing to Molly. Neither has Logan!

"Maybe we should sacrifice one of us." Jade suggests. "I vote Jennifer."

"As appealing as that sounds, we are not gonna sacrifice anyone." Stephanie says. James can't help but chuckle at the horrified expression on Jennifer's face. But Stephanie is right. They can't let Molly hurt anyone, no matter how annoying some of them may be.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?!" Gustavo yells as he and Kelly walk down the stairs.

"Where have you been?" Kendall asks them.

"This whole trip has been exhausting." Kelly responds. "So we've been getting some much needed sleep."

James wishes that he could do that, but he can't because he's getting married and he has to worry about this psychotic ghost. It would be great if they could come up with a plan and just be done with this whole ghost thing. James just wants to marry Grace! That's all he wants right now! He would like to spending the next two weeks working on last minute wedding details, not ghost hunting.

He doesn't know what to do. All he knows is that he refuses to be alone until they have dealt with this problem. Apparently, Molly has an obsession with revenge and torturing for entertainment. Was she this violent when she was alive? Grace has told him stories about Molly before she died, but he's wondering if there's more to Molly's past than his future wife is telling him.

"Tori, Trina, what happened?" Gustavo questions.

"We got locked in the basement." Trina murmurs awkwardly.

James, and everyone else in the room, cringe as Gustavo screams at the top of his lungs before storming to the kitchen. He knows that his dogs and dogettes have had supernatural experiences and it drives him insane. In fact, they're starting to wonder if he has secretly had some experiences himself. He gets pretty freaked out when they start talking about anything supernatural.

"Hold up," Lucy interrupts. "Molly wants to get me just because I took her stupid diary?"

Ugh, Lucy _would _say something like that.

"Yeah, pretty much." Trina nods.

"Oh..."

James moves closer to Grace, putting his arm around her shoulders. They need to deal with this problem as soon as possible. He is sick and tired of living in fear. They need to figure how to get Molly to leave them alone. Would a simple apology from Lucy work? After all, she is the one that insisted on getting Molly's diary from the lake and getting it restored so she could read Molly's secrets.

"You know, my body is still sore from being stuck in that stupid window!" Tori points out.

"I can fix that..."

"Don't you two start that here!" Jo warns Logan and Tori.

"Fine!" Logan replies. "We won't."

"Who wants to see if they can talk to Cat?" Kacey asks hopefully, looking at Stevie. The brunette girl mouths "no" in response. James hopes that someone will volunteer. It's nice to know a ghost that's actually on their side. If they can get Cat to stick around for a few minutes, they can probably convince her to help them. In this situation, they _need _Cat.

* * *

"You know, it would be so much easier if we had one of those talking boards." Jade announces.

"I've always heard that they can be dangerous." Jo says, typing something on her laptop. "It's a bad idea."

"What harm could it possibly do?" Jade groans.

"Do you wanna end up like the Exorcist girl?"

"Never said that."

"Then stay away from talking boards."

Jo sighs as she clicks out of the internet, closing her laptop. She doesn't know what they're gonna do about this. She hates to say this, but it's starting to look kind of hopeless. She knows that she shouldn't think like that, though. They need to keep a positive outlook, so they can get successfully deal with their ghost problem. Eventually, they'll come up with a great idea and their lives can go back to normal.

She puts the computer on the coffee table and gets up, walking toward the kitchen. But she stops when she hears Gustavo and Kelly arguing.

"Why do you throw a fit every time they mention the...you know what?" Kelly asks the producer.

"Look, during my freshman year of college, I had a bit of an...incident." Gustavo says calmly. "A student that lived in my dorm building was murdered. After that, I began seeing his ghost. It totally freaked me out. One day, however, he just went away! And I never saw him again."

Jo's eyes widen with surprise. Wow...Gustavo has had experience with ghosts before. Maybe he can help them out! She isn't sure if he'll be interested, since his own experience seems to have disturbed him so much, but he could be convinced, right? If they pester him enough, maybe he'll have to agree to helping them.

"Jo, stop eavesdropping!" Kelly calls out.

"Hey..." Jo says awkwardly, stepping into the kitchen.

"Great, now she knows!" Gustavo yells.

"Hey, it's okay!" Jo says quickly. "I was wondering if you would like to help us with our problem."

"No way! That monster is dangerous and I want no part of it!" Gustavo says loudly, leaving the room. Kelly gives Jo a look and Jo responds with a look of her own. What? They could use someone with experience. They're just young adults! It's not like they know everything there is to know about ghost hunting.

* * *

"Are you insane?!" Zander asks as he and his bandmates walk down the stairs and into the basement.

"Trina said that she found a diary, but she left it here." Kacey says as she looks around. A diary? What is so important about a stupid diary? Trina claims that Molly was writing them messages in it, but Kacey doesn't see how that makes sense. Why would she talk to them through a diary when she can just use her voice? Does she just do these things to scare them? Man, what a gank! Kacey finds it hard to believe that the girl use to be one of her best friends.

"Hey, there it is!" Stevie says, pointing to something on the ground. Kacey walks over to the item and picks it up. Sure enough, it's the diary. She reluctantly opens it, but there's not a single word written on the pages. Okay, Trina said that Molly was writing to them in this thing. Then again, weird chiz like this is always happening. Something appears in front of them, then they look again and it's gone.

"Let's get out of here before she decides to come back!" Kevin whispers nervously. They all nod in agreement and run up the stairs as fast as they can, leaving the basement.

"Hey, there's nothing written in this!" Kacey says as she returns to the living room.

"Well, I'm telling you that Molly was talking to us with it!" Trina replies. "She was trying to hide the evidence!"

"We know!" Stevie assures her.

"Can I have that?" Carlos asks. "I have a lot of feelings."

"Dude?" James questions weirdly.

"Well, it's true!"

Kacey rolls her eyes and hands the short Latino the diary, which he happily accepts. She looks around the room and immediately notices how nervous everyone seems. It seems like this whole thing is taking its toll on them. That's exactly why they need to put an end to this as soon as possible. It's gonna be nice when they can just focus on James and Grace's wedding.

* * *

**It's gonna keep getting better;) Lots of interesting stuff coming up!**

**Review! :D**


	19. Truth

_"Are you gonna eat anything?" Grace questions, looking at Molly's full plate. She hasn't even taken one bite. And the fact that she's wearing a jacket in the middle of the summer is worrisome. Not only that, but she looks horribly pale. As her best friend, Grace feels incredibly worried about her. Her hair doesn't even look at good as it normally does, but it's hard to tell the extent because she has it pulled into a ponytail._

_"I told you," Molly says coldly. "I'm not hungry."_

_"Come on," Graces urges. "Just a few bites."_

_Molly grumbles and grabs the slice of pizza, eating it quickly. Then she wipes her face and gets up, walking toward the restroom. Grace frowns, feeling a strong urge to follow her longtime friend. So she does. She gets out of the booth and slowly walks toward the women's restroom, just as one of the stall doors slams shut._

_She listens at the sound of Molly coughing and gagging. She shakes her head, listening closely. She immediately rushes toward the stall, pushing the door open. She finds Molly leaning over the toilet, but when she hears Grace enter the stall, she turns her head and looks up at her friend. Grace shakes her head, feeling like she's frozen in place._

_"Please don't tell." Molly croaks out. "Please don't."_

* * *

"Babe, you wanna go out for a while?" James asks, snapping Grace out of her thoughts.

"Um, sure!" Grace replies, getting off the bed. It's five thirty in the morning, which is a little early, but she loves any opportunity to spend time with James. She would love to get her mind off of Molly for a while. Sometimes she experiences these random flashbacks and they really scare her. The last few months of Molly's life weren't great. In fact, they were pure hell. Grace had to watch as her best friend spiraled out of control, only to go to school and put on a facade.

"You okay?" James asks, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah." She lies, following him out of the room. She'll never forget all the times she caught Molly in the middle of self destruction. She doesn't even understand why a beautiful and popular girl like Molly would do such terrible things. Molly always claimed that she was just mad because her parents paid more attention Kaylana, but Grace is starting to doubt that her parents adopting a child was the true cause of her meltdown. In fact, it's really a stupid excuse. The truth is, Molly was just screwed up in the head.

Grace wishes that Molly had gotten help. If she had told someone, even if they sent her to rehab for a few months, at least she could have had a chance of recovering. But she's dead and everyone else has to deal with it. Because of her decision, everyone else has to suffer. Since she decided to end her life, why doesn't she leave them alone?

As she and James walk past the living room, they hear Tori, Kacey, Andre, and Zander working on a new song. It'll probably be on the next VicTORious album.

Fifteen minutes later, she and James are settling onto a nice patch of grass in the park, where they will be getting married.

"Are you gonna tell me what you were thinking about?" He asks her. She only stares at him for a moment. What if Molly doesn't want her to say anything? But James is gonna be her husband! She can't keep secrets from him. Maybe it won't hurt to tell him the true extent of Molly's problems. James already knows how messed up she was, so it doesn't seem like it would matter if he knows specifically what she would do.

"I was thinking about Molly." She finally admits. "One time, we went out for lunch and since she hadn't been eating much, I made her eat. Well, she ate, then she ran to the restroom and I found her...throwing up. She begged me not to tell, so I didn't. Truthfully, I still feel like her death, and Cat's, is my fault. If I had told someone, she and Cat would still be alive."

"Hey," James says gently, wrapping his arms around her. "It's not your fault, okay? If Molly had really wanted to get better, she would have gotten the courage to tell someone. She should have taken some responsibility for her own actions."

But that's just it! Molly wasn't mentally stable enough to be responsible for her own actions.

"If she were still, she would have been my maid of honor." Grace whispers, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure she would have been happy for you." James says, kissing the top of her head. If Molly had really cared about her family and friends, she wouldn't have allowed herself to go off the deep end. She would have stopped blaming everyone else for her problems and she would have gotten _help_.

"She would go to school and act like a gank, only to go home and continue her self destruction." Grace tells him, taking his hand in hers. "Really, at school, she would act like she thought so highly of herself, but she changed once she was alone."

"How?" James questions.

"Well..."

* * *

_"Molly, please!" Grace calls out, following the angry girl out of Nozu. She grabs her friend's wrist, but Molly roughly jerks it out of her grip._

_"Don't touch me!"_

_Grace frowns as Molly walks to her car, digging through the back seat. The blonde haired girl walks closer and tries to see what Molly is looking for, her eyes filling with tears as her friend grabs a plastic bag. Before Molly can even think of opening it, Grace roughly snatches it away. She opens it and she doesn't believe what she sees. A small bottle of whiskey and a pack of cigarettes._

_"Grace-"_

_"Where did you get this?" Grace asks coldly._

_"A friend!" Molly says, trying to grab it._

_"You're underage!" Grace yells, pushing Molly's hand away. "And even if you weren't, this is wrong! All this stuff can kill you!"_

_"Yeah, like I care!" Molly snaps, grabbing the bag. "Now, get in the car. I'm taking you home."_

* * *

"She was a lot worse off than any of you may think." Grace says quietly. "You guys may think that she was a jealous, obnoxious, mean, and slightly unstable person, but she has been having problems for years. It just got worse as time went on. Finally, she snapped."

"Her parents never tried to have her committed?"

"If they knew, I'm sure they would have, but Molly got so good at covering it up." Grace replies. "They thought that she was the perfect daughter, but it was just a part of her facade. I was really the only person that knew how messed up she really was. I wish I had just told someone, even if she got mad at me. I'm sure she would have thanked me later."

"I'm sorry." James murmurs, kissing her cheek.

"I remember one time at school when one of our old classmates complimented her, but she took it as an insult." Grace tells him. She has a lot of not-so-pretty memories of her best friend. The last good memory they had together was getting their acceptance letters to Hollywood Arts. It was maybe a week or two later that Molly and Cat's lived came to a tragic end.

It feels nice to tell James the truth, though. She needed to let someone know about Molly, even though she almost feels like she's betraying her friend.

* * *

_"Why don't you put on some gloves? They'll cover up your man hands." Grace tells Kacey, a fake smile on her face._

_"Why don't you put on some bigger clothes? It might be able to hide some of that extra weight." Kacey retorts._

_Molly doesn't seem to take that insult too lightly. She glares hatefully and stands up, approaching Kacey's desk. Grace looks anxiously at Nelson, who seems to be having the same thought as her. This can't be good._

_"Take that back." Molly growls._

_"Make me!"_

_Next thing anyone knows, the two girls are fighting. Hair is being pulled, clothes are being torn, and Grace is desperately trying to pull them apart. She finally manages to get a grip on Molly's shoulders, holding her back, while Zander and Stevie do the same with Kacey. Not wanting this fight to continue, Grace pulls Molly out of the room, even as the angry girl keeps struggling in her grip._

_"Let me go!" Molly yells._

_"No! Molly...Stop!"_

* * *

"She made so many stupid decisions." Grace says, her voice cracking. "She finally took her own life because she felt like she couldn't handle it anymore. And she didn't think about Cat's loved ones. She wanted to take someone else down with her. She didn't think about who she was hurting."

"Shhh." James says softly, wiping her tearstained cheeks with his thumb. "Look at me."

Grace looks into his eyes, letting him give her a gentle kiss. She loves that she has such an amazing guy to talk to. She can definitely say that he's her best friend. Of course, she supposes that a soon-to-be married couple should be close. She can't wait until they exchange their vows and go on their romantic honeymoon. Not only that, but they have also been talking about starting a family. Grace is eager to become a mom.

"Tell you what," James says, giving her a hug. "At the wedding, we'll have a place set up where people can donate money to your organization."

"Really?" Grace asks quietly with a small smile.

"Of course." James grins. Grace sighs happily and kisses his cheek, grateful to have such a wonderful person in her life.

* * *

**This chapter was intended to show you the true extent of Molly's problems:) But the scary ghost stuff will continue in the next chapter:) **

**By the way, I'm thinking of introducing Carly to the story soon:)**

**Also, I got an anonymous review asking if Jo was a famous actress or "just dating Kendall Knight." The answer is both:)**

**Review! :D**


	20. Crazy and Crazier

Logan knows that Cat encouraged them to stay with someone at all times, but Tori insisted that he would be okay alone for a few minutes. They were cuddling in one of the upstairs bedrooms, but Tori went downstairs to get them some drinks. Logan doesn't like being alone, especially not in a place like this. This house gives him the creeps and he would prefer not to be alone. He wants Tori to hurry up and get back up here before he freaks out.

He jumps at every little sound and occasionally feels like someone might be watching him, but every time he looks, there's nothing in the room. It must be his paranoia. He really thought that their ghost troubles ended six years ago, but apparently not. Once they've (once again) put a stop to this, he hopes that this never happens again.

"Waiting for your girlfriend?"

"Who's there?!" He calls out. That wasn't the voice of a living person. That was Molly's voice. He knows it! And he quickly finds out that he's right. The door slams shut and when he turns around, Molly is standing right in front of him. He lets out a tiny squeak before giving her a nervous smile. Oh, she's gonna kill him...

"Calm down, loser." Molly says, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Excuse me!" Logan says, insulted. But he squeaks again when Molly gets closer to him, realizing that he's in no position to make comebacks. This ghost is dangerous and she's not one that you want to anger. She was a lot more tolerable when she was alive. Before she died, she and Logan use to insult each other a lot, but at least she never tried to kill him. In fact, he secretly thought she was very attractive. She still is, but it's hard to find her appealing when she's a killer ghost out to destroy her enemies.

"Don't be such a wimp." Molly says, letting her ghostly fingers gently stroke his arm.

"What are you doing?" Logan asks suspiciously.

"Just because I'm dead doesn't mean that I don't enjoy flirting." Molly tells him. Logan isn't sure whether to be flattered or creeped out. He shouldn't be allowing a ghost to hit on him, especially not when he has a girlfriend. Besides, this is just plain wrong. Molly is dead and Logan already knows that she threatened to harm him. This is probably just part of her plan.

"Please just stay away from me." Logan says calmly, getting off the bed. He turns around to leave the room, but Molly is suddenly in front of him. How did she...

"How can I? You're still nerdy, but you've gotten a lot hotter over the years." Molly tells him. "You're aging well."

"Um, guys?!" Logan calls out. But Molly covers his mouth, shushing him. She has this creepy smile on her face. He's gonna be having nightmares about this for a long time. He can feel it. Maybe he should call up Carlos's therapist. After all, the guy handed out cards with the therapist's number on it during the first ghost related incident.

"Will you relax?" Molly pleads, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're drunk, aren't you?" Logan says flatly, backing away from her.

"Why would I be drunk? Once you die, you don't crave booze anymore." Molly tells him. Man, this chick is freaking him out! One minute, she's threatening to kill them, but now she's acting as if she has other plans for Logan. He's not enjoying this! If he didn't already have an amazing girlfriend and if Molly weren't a total psycho, he probably would.

"Look, will you please leave me alone?" He asks anxiously. "You're freaking me out."

"Logan, is everything okay?" Tori calls out.

"Uh, yeah!" Logan lies, squeaking as Molly's nails dig into his shoulder. So this is where she decides to cause him pain.

"I'll be back." Molly warns him before disappearing.

"Hey, what was that?" Tori asks as she returns to the room, holding two bottles of Coke.

"Um, nothing." Logan lies again.

"Whoa, your shoulder is bleeding!" Tori says, sitting the drinks down. He looks at his right shoulder, realizing that Tori's right. He pulls up his shirt sleeve and gets a good look at the scratches on his shoulder, cringing at the sight of blood. "What happened?"

"I..." Logan hesitates.

"Did Molly do this?" Tori asks him, touching his shoulder.

"Yeah!" Logan confesses. "She scratched me."

He would tell her the whole truth about what just happened, but that doesn't sound like such a good idea. He definitely can't tell her that he was slightly attracted to Molly before the girl died. That would be no good for their relationship. He doesn't wanna cause unnecessary drama between them.

"Let's get that fixed up." Tori says, helping him off the bed.

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Kacey says, looking at Molly's Scuttlebutter.

"What?" Andre asks, looking over her shoulder.

"I am wracking my brain trying to figure this out, but I just can't seem to come up with a plan." Kacey says, frustrated.

"We need to get Cat to help us, but I don't think she's interested." Andre says, sitting next to her in the booth. They found a nice cafe with wifi, just the two of them. Ghosts and a wedding aren't the only thing Andre is thinking about. He has also been thinking about Kacey a lot. He would love to have a girl like that, but he doubts that Kacey is interested in him as anything other than a friend. He would love to say otherwise, though.

"There's gotta be a way to convince her."

They could certainly use Cat's help. Andre just got a text from Tori saying that Molly left some scratches on Logan's shoulder. Her attacks will only continue to get worse. That's how it always works. Last time, Molly's attacks and threats started out quite minor, but she eventually went as far as killing, attacking, and stabbing people.

"Is there a way for me to convince you to go out with me?" He blurts out.

"Huh?" Kacey questions, obviously not paying attention.

"Nothing." Andre says quickly. Why did he do that? Well, it just slipped out, but why? It's a good thing that Kacey didn't hear him. Otherwise, he would have a lot of explaining to do. He's not sure if he's ready to explain that he's incredibly attracted to her and wants a date with her. He may be the attractive singer/guitarist for one of Hollywood's most popular music groups, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't occasionally have trouble with the ladies.

But he should probably forget about that for now. There are much more important things to worry about.

* * *

Trina sings (off key, of course) loudly, combing her wavy brown hair. Tori, Kacey, Zander, and Andre wrote a new song called "Here's 2 Us" and Trina has it stuck in her head. It has a really catchy tune and it's stuck inside her brain. Anyway, she was thinking that all three bands (BTR, VicTORious, and Gravity 5) could get some inspiration from this whole crazy ghost thing. It's incredibly disturbing, but it could provide some good song material.

She sits her brush down and makes sure that no strands are sticking out. When she is confident that she looks perfect, she starts to leave the restroom. Well, until she notices something strange in the mirror. She steps back and stairs at the mirror. It's like a movie playing in front of her. It appears to be some kind of flashback scene. It shows Molly shoving Cat against a tree, while the younger red haired girl cries and pleads for her to stop. Slowly, Molly puts the gun against Cat's temple.

Trina squeezes her eyes shut and when she reopens them, Cat has fallen to the ground. What the hell? The next part is disturbing too. Molly stares at the dead body of Cat Valentine, tears streaming down her face. She picks the gun up and finally starts sobbing, slowly raising the gun to her own temple.

Trina turns around and tries to run out of the room, but the door slams shut.

"That's what happened."

She turns around and sees Cat standing there

"C-cat?" She says weakly.

"Disturbing, right?"

"Well, yeah, but why did you show me that?" Trina asks her.

"I wanted someone to see exactly what happened." Cat tells her. "I thought you might be able to handle it, but maybe I was wrong.

"Hell yeah!" Trina says frantically. She looks at the mirror, which has returned to normal. She's losing it. She is losing her mind. Gosh, she's starting to get a massive headache. She needs some ibuprofen.

"Well," Cat begins. "At least you know just how bad it was."

Then she disappears, leaving Trina all alone. When the girl turns the doorknob, the doors open, and she slowly backs out of the restroom.

* * *

**Maybe Carly will show up in the next chapter! :D**

**Review! :D**


	21. Surprise Guest

Knock! Knock!

"Coming!" Carlos calls out. Still holding a delicious corn dog, he walks to the front door. He peeks through the peep hole and sees a short brunette girl standing there with a suitcase on wheels. Wow, she's cute, but what is she doing here? Wait a minute...hey, that's the girl from iCarly! Carlos was literally obsessed with iCarly in high school, then Carly went to college and the show came to an end.

He reluctantly pulls the door open, giving the girl an excited smile.

"Oh my gosh, iCarly!" He whispers eagerly.

"Yeah, Grace told me that you guys were staying here. She wouldn't tell me why, but I had to climb over the gate." Carly explains. Carlos happily takes her suitcase, guiding her into the house. He cannot believe that Carly Shay is here. She was an internet sensation just a few years ago. Back in high school, Carlos seriously thought that he was in love with her.

"Is Grace here?"

"Uh huh." Carlos says with a shy smile.

"You are unbelievable." Stephanie says, pushing him out of the way. Then she addresses Carly. "Yeah, she's upstairs."

Carlos watches as Stephanie leads Carly toward the stairs. He can't decide which one of them is hotter. Stephanie is more of a sexy kind of hot, while Carly is more on the "cute" side. Sexy or cute is okay with them, or even both! He loves a girl that is sexy, yet has a certain innocence to her. Jo is kind of like that, but Carly isn't really attracted to her. Not that she isn't attractive, but he just...isn't into her like that. Besides, she's Kendall's girlfriend.

"Hey, who was that?" Logan asks, holding an ice pack to his shoulder. He told Carlos about his incident with Molly earlier. That sound like it was a really scary experience. Carly would have fainted if he had to be alone with Molly. For about three months after their first experience with her, Carlos would have nightmares. However, he occasionally had some more...pleasant dreams. You know, where Molly wasn't dead and trying to kill them, and would make out with him. None of his friends know that, though.

"Carly Shay." Carlos says dreamily.

"Dude, I think you need to stay away from girls for a while." Logan says, shaking his head before walking away. Carlos frowns for a moment, then rolls his eyes. Logan doesn't know what he's talking about. Carlos isn't girl crazy, right? Yeah, he happens to like a lot of women, but so what? That's normal, isn't it?

Okay, maybe he does have a problem.

Oh, whatever!

* * *

"Alright, Cat, I know you're around here somewhere." Grace murmurs, walking around the bedroom. She's starting to get kind of desperate. No one else seems capable of getting Cat to stop being so difficult, so she'll take matters into her own hands. She and Cat are alike in a lot of ways, so maybe that will help.

"Grace, your friend is here!" Stephanie announces. Grace whips around and ends up tripping over James's gym bag. She grumbles under her breath and gets back on her feet, putting her fiance's bag on the bed. Then she puts on a smile and pulls the door open. She hasn't seen Carly since she went to Seattle for a teen suicide prevention event. They talk on the phone, texts, and even video chat, but it's great to see each other in person again.

"Carly!" She says cheerfully, giving the girl a hug.

"Hey, Grace! How have you been?"

"Awesome! How about you? What have you been up to?"

"Well," Carly starts. "I have been seeing someone. He actually appeared on iCarly one time. His name is Shane and he's smart and really cute!"

Wow, Carly has a boyfriend too. It's not really that surprising, though. Guys love Carly. Grace just hopes that Shane doesn't cheat on her like that jerk Stephen did. While he was dating Carly, he was also dating Tori, but neither girl knew about the other. He was two timing both of them. If Grace finds out that Shane is messing around, he'll be sorry. Carly has become a really close friend and considering that she's a few months younger than Grace, it's hard not to be a little protective.

"That's great!" She says. "Hey, while you're here, I want to warn you to never be alone in this house."

"Why?" Carlos says weirdly.

"Oh...just because!" Grace says with a nervous laugh. "Let's find you a place to sleep."

* * *

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Robbie asks eagerly.

"She don't want you!" Rex says, while Robbie looks at Carly.

"Actually, I do have a boyfriend." Carly responds politely.

"You know, Robbie still sleeps with a 'blankie'." Jade points out, shushing Robbie when he tries to protest. Hey, she likes embarrassing people. For some reason, it's very entertaining to watch Robbie get even more awkward than he already is. Of course, Beck is always telling her that she needs to be nicer to people, especially now that she's a mother. Hey, Bryan is taking his daily nap at the moment, so it's not like he's paying any attention.

She smirks, grabbing another cookie from the plate. Mama Knight made them. They're snickerdoodles. Jade loves snickerdoodles. She hates a lot of things, but snickerdoodles aren't on the list. On the other hand, prissy little Carly is getting there. For some reason, she reminds Jade of Tori. She's all about hugs and giggles and all that chiz.

"Hey, have you ever met a real ghost before?" Carlos asks eagerly. Kendall and Logan slap his shoulders, shutting him up. Ugh, it's nauseating how he's so obsessed with her. Jade personally thinks that it's best if Carly knows nothing about their little problem. She'll be a lot safer that way.

"No..." Carly says slowly. "I mean, I thought about it one time when we were doing a web show in a supposedly haunted apartment, but it turns out that our building manager was just pulling a prank on us. The apartment wasn't haunted after all."

Out of nowhere, her glass of Coca Cola is picked up and the liquid is poured onto her head, soaking her brunette hair.

"What the heck?!" She yells. Then something grabs her and pushes her onto her back. She immediately sits back up, looking completely freaked out. Jade will admit that this was kind of frightening, even for her. But she supposes that they should all be use to it by now. They've had this problem before. It shouldn't surprise them at all.

"Oh, chiz!" Grace groans, helping Carly up.

"What was that?!" Carly cries out, panicking.

"I'll explain in a minute." Grace says, leading her toward the restroom. Jade looks at the others, who are in a state of shock. You know what? She is getting sick and tired of Molly and that suckish personality of hers.

* * *

"Grace, tell me what's going on!" Carly pleads as Grace tries to scrub the stains out of her shirt.

"You'll freak out." Grace sighs.

"Just tell me!"

"Fine." Grace says calmly. "You remember Molly and Cat?"

"Yeah, Molly had mental issues and she killed Cat and herself."

"Well, after they died, we began to be haunted by their ghosts. Actually, Molly did the haunting, while Cat was on our side. We finally managed to convince them to move on, but now they're back because Molly is mad that Lucy read her diary. We're still trying to figure out what to do."

"What-"

"I'm not lying." Grace promises. She understands that it sounds crazy, but it's true. If she were Carly, however, she would find it crazy too. But Carly will have to believe her, then do whatever she is told to do. In order to stay safe, she'll have to follow their instructions. She'll thank them later!

"A ghost?"

Grace nods silently as she continues scrubbing Carly's shirt with a washcloth. She's excited that Carly is here, but she kind of wishes that Carly hadn't come yet. She just put herself in danger by coming here. However, it's too late. She's already here, so she'll just have to take the right precautions to stay alive.

"You've gotta trust me, okay?"

"Okay?" Carly frowns. "Fine."

* * *

**Carly has arrived! :D**

**Review? :)**


	22. Time To Be Unafraid

"Why are we out here?" Carly asks as the group (not counting the parents) walk through a field.

"I have no idea." Robbie says as they keep walking.

"Walking is good for thinking." Lucy tells them. "Maybe this will help us come up with a plan."

Carly groans, crossing her arms. She didn't come here for ghost hunting. She came here to celebrate her friend's wedding day. She doesn't know how she ended up being dragged into their mess. She knows nothing about ghosts! She can't even watch horror films without screaming, so she doesn't know how she's gonna handle a real life ghost. Judging from what Grace has said, Molly is a dangerous ghost. Violent, mean, angry, evil, scary...

She glances at Carlos from the corner of her eyes, not sure if she likes the way he's looking at her. He's incredibly cute, but he's obsessed with her. Can she really help that he creeps her out? He's sweet, though. He made her a smoothie this morning. She was impressed with his smoothie making skills. She was paranoid, though, because she was expecting a ghost to pour the smoothie over her head.

"I'm taking a bath as soon as we get back to the house." Steve mutters, staying closer to Zander. Speaking of relationships, Carly still hasn't called Shane. She needs to do that, but she's not getting any reception in this field. She told her boyfriend that she would call him soon. She wouldn't want him to worry about her.

"Okay, we know what Molly is upset about." Stephanie says. "She's mad because Lucy got her diary out of the lake, got it restored, and read it. Now we need to figure out how we can get her to leave us alone."

"And we have no idea how to do that." Camille says quietly. Why can't they just apologize and promise to never invade her privacy ever again? That's not so hard to figure out, is it? Carly knows that she sounds like a huge gank, but she didn't expect to come here and be dragged into a ghost hunting adventure. They're suppose to be celebrating James and Grace's upcoming wedding. Carly even knows where they can go for the bachelorette party!

"There's gotta be something we can do." Beck says, sounding slightly annoyed.

"All I know is that Molly will be sorry if she goes anywhere near Bryan." Jade announces bitterly.

"Jade, you can't do anything to physically harm her, you know." Andre points out.

"I know!"

Carly cannot believe this. She hasn't even seen a ghost before and, quite frankly, she doesn't ever want to. She didn't even think that ghosts are real.

Maybe she's dreaming!

She pinches herself. Nope, she's not dreaming.

"Wait, what was that?" Kendall questions. They all listen closely and hears the rustling of overgrown grass. That's followed by a ghostly cry, causing everyone to shriek in fear. Grace and Carly quick to hide behind James, since he's the tallest. Carly shoots Grace a frantic look, listening to the rustling.

"Guys?" She says nervously.

"We've gotta get out of here." Jo tells them.

"What-" Carly says, but Jo cuts her off.

"Come on!"

They turn around and take off running, desperate to get out of here as fast as they can. They keep running faster and faster until they finally approach the road. All Carly wants to do is get back to safety, then they can figure out a plan without the risk of getting themselves killed. Handling a ghost is always risky, but they can take precautions.

* * *

"Hey, do you hear that?" Kacey asks as they walk down to the basement. "It sounds like someone scratching a blackboard."

Beck, and everyone else, listens closely. She's right! The scary thing is that there is no blackboard in sight. He really hopes that Cat is the one making that noise, but he doubts it. Cat is a rather quiet ghost, while Molly is the one that likes to make noise. Cat usually shows up unannounced or when someone asks her to show up, but Molly likes to give little hints that say "I'm here!"

"We're not afraid of you!" Jade yells out.

"Jade-" Logan protests.

"We are scared!" Robbie whispers harshly.

"Maybe you are," Jade says. "But I'm not."

Beck finds her bravery rather sexy, but he also thinks that she's insane. How can she not be scared when there's a killer ghost after them? She better have a reason for saying such a thing. Unless there's a point to her sudden fearlessness, she needs to keep quiet. Beck loves her, but she can be a little too crazy sometimes.

"We need to stop acting like a bunch of whiny little girls!" Jade snaps. "Molly has power because she can sense fear. If we don't show fear, we have the upper hand."

"She's right." Lucy agrees. "We've gotta toughen up. If we keep acting like we're afraid-"

"Actually, I'm not acting." James says before Lucy shushes him.

"If we keep acting like we're afraid, Molly will always have control." She tells them.

Beck hopes that Jade and Lucy are right. And he hopes that it won't be too hard for them to act unafraid. So far, it's been hard not to be terrified. Molly is dangerous. When she first came to Hollywood Arts, Beck thought she seemed rather normal, but he had no idea that she was so disturbed. He supposes that you really can't judge a book by its cover.

"Does that mean I can use weapons?" Carlos says eagerly.

"Shut up, Carlitos." Stephanie says flatly. What is it gonna take to convince Carlos that weapons cannot be used on a ghost? They would have to get special ghost hunting weapons. None of them know where they can those, since most people don't believe in ghosts. It would be great if they did have something to defend themselves with, but Beck can't think of anything. There aren't any ghost hunting stores in Kerplankistan.

Will they ever put an end to this?

* * *

"Carly, what have Sam, Freddy, Gibby, and Spencer been up to?" Mama Knight asks during dinner.

"Sam just got out of jail and got a job at a comedy club, Freddy is attending college at the University of Washington, Gibby is...well, Gibby, and Spencer is married." Carly replies.

While they're chatting, Katie is paying attention to something else. From the living room, she can see something in the kitchen. Red hair...Cat's red hair.

"Mom, may I be excused for a minute?" She asks.

"Sure, honey." Mama Knight says. Katie gets out of her seat and quietly walks to the kitchen, finally getting a good look at Cat. The red haired ghost looks apprehensive and maybe even a little nervous, but she seems to calm down when Katie gives her a reassuring smile. She's the only nice ghost that they know. She would never try to harm them. In fact, she always warns them when they're in trouble. Katie is grateful that they have her.

"You okay?" She asks carefully.

"Don't go into the basement." Cat warns softly. "Molly is down there, waiting for her next victim."

"What does she have planned?" Katie asks her.

"She really wants to get Lucy." Cat explains. "She's angry because Lucy read her diary. She refuses to let it go."

That doesn't surprise Katie at all. She already knows that Molly Garfunkel is a bitter gank that is constantly trying to get revenge on her enemies. Katie personally doesn't see the point of revenge. If someone makes her mad, she just tells them off before forgetting about it. She has never went as far as Molly is going. No normal person would sink to Molly's level!

"Everyone will be okay." She tells Cat. "Just keep warning us when we're in danger."

Cat nods in agreement before disappearing. Then Katie exits the kitchen, returning to the living room.

* * *

**Review? It seems like I haven't been getting as many lately**

**:)**


	23. Big Time Bachelorette Party

Stevie can't sleep, so she's just spending the night in the living room, reading the latest issue of Pop Tiger. Grace wrote an article for the issue, regarding suicide awareness. Stevie could never stand the Perfs, but Grace has finally become her own person. She is no longer controlled by someone else, making her much more likable. Not that Stevie's happy that Molly's dead, but it's strange seeing Grace show her true personality, something she could never do as a Perf.

Stevie never thought that she could admire Grace King, but she does. She's using a bad situation to help others. She's doing what she can to (hopefully) prevent others from ending up like Molly. Stevie would love to see less people taking their own lives. She doesn't understand why people commit suicide. She has always heard that it's a permanent solution to a temporary problem. Really, it's true. She doesn't see why anything should be bad enough to cause someone to end their life.

She gasps as a light wind blows the magazine out of her hands, landing on the ground a few feet away from her. She gulps as the drapes move lightly as the wind blows against them. Strangely enough, it's not windy outside. The wind is coming from inside. There's only one way that this is happening. A ghost is here with her. She doesn't like that.

"I'm going to bed now!" She says anxiously, running toward the stairs. She screams as the windows shatter, glass hitting the floor. She screams again and runs up the stairs, finding the others running out of their shared bedrooms.

"What's wrong?" Zander asks, wrapping his arms around her.

"Look downstairs and find out!" Stevie shrieks. A loud cackle is heard and Carly probably screams louder than any of them. That was the scariest laugh that Stevie has ever heard. It's worse than Carlos when he's hyped up on sugar. At least his laugh is more cute than evil. Molly sounds like she's getting joy out of scaring the chiz out of them.

"Can I run away screaming now?" James whispers nervously.

"I think I'll join you." Logan murmurs.

"Guys, what did we talk about earlier?" Lucy tells them. "Do not show any signs of fear."

How can she tell them to not show fear? Normally, Stevie would be the one to suggest that everyone stop acting like a bunch of scared little girls, but this is one of those situations where she thinks they should be afraid. Would Lucy tell them to not be afraid if a truck was about to run over them?

"I think we have every right to be afraid." She whispers harshly.

"Let's just go to sleep and pretend that she's not here." Jade says, slowly walking back to one of the bedrooms. Stevie looks at the staircase, reluctantly allowing Zander to gently grab her and take her back to bed.

* * *

"Why are the windows broken?" Mr. King asks the next day.

"Take a guess." Grace mutters as they all trudge into the living room.

"Would it be okay if the girls and I took Grace out for a little bachelorette party?" Carly asks politely.

"That sounds wonderful!" Mama Knight agrees.

"Let's go, girls!" Carly says, dragging Grace out the front door.

Grace has no idea where they plan on taking her. She hopes that it's somewhere fun and where no ghosts can find them. Of course, it seems like Molly always finds them no matter where they go. They don't have to tell her where they're going (not that they ever would). She knows their location without them saying a word about it.

"Where are we going?" She questions.

"The coolest place in Kerplankistan!" Carly tells her. She frowns as they begin climbing over the fence, making sure that no one saw them. They're really not suppose to be here, so they can't let anyone see them entering or exiting the house. Well, they've gotten away with it once again. Let's just hope that no one ever finds out. Grace really doesn't wanna be arrested for trespassing less than two weeks before her wedding.

"What is it?" Jo questions.

"You'll see." Carly says as they walk down the street. Grace gives her an apprehensive look, but they keep walking.

* * *

"Whoa, what is this?" Grace asks as they enter the unfamiliar building. Neon lights are everywhere, which is cool because Grace loves neon colors. The tables are various neon colors and the waiters and waitresses are dressed in neon colored outfits. There's also a huge dance floor in the middle of the room. Wow, this place is pretty cool.

"Only the most popular restaurant/nightclub/casino on the island." Carly says as they approach a table.

Grace sits her purse on the table, sitting down. A waitress comes to their table, asking them if they're ready for drinks. Grace orders a glass of iced tea. She'll occasionally have a glass of wine, but she really doesn't like alcohol. It can be really dangerous. Grace knows how bad it can be because she remembers how Molly use to drink a lot. That probably made her problems even worse. Grace never wants to end up like that.

"Whoa, that guy is cute." Camille says, looking at some guy standing by the bar. Seriously? It looks like he's in his thirties. For some reason, Camille prefers to date older guys. She thinks that they're more mature. Grace supposes that this may be true, but she's engaged to someone her own age and he can be very mature. James may be a dork sometimes, but he's not completely childish.

"He looks old enough to be your father." Stephanie points out.

"He looks like he might be about thirty five, thirty six years old." Camille retorts.

"And you're only twenty two." Lucy responds.

"Who cares?" Camille says, giving the guy a flirtatious wave.

"Let's go dancing!" Grace says eagerly, grabbing Tori and Carly's hands. She pulls them toward the dance floor as "Everybody Talks" by Neon Trees blares through the speakers. Tori starts talking about how much she loves the song as they dance along. Grace is really enjoying this, but she knows that her wedding day is gonna be that much better.

* * *

"Everything's okay?" Jo asks Kendall over the phone.

"We're just cleaning up the glass." Kendall informs her.

"Right." Jo says calmly, watching the other girls on the dance floor. She quietly sips her iced tea, listening to Kendall talk. She fully plans on joining her friends on the dance floor in a moment, but she's having a great time chatting with her boyfriend. She just hopes that he and the others are doing okay. They don't have Jade or Lucy there to remind them to avoid acting afraid. Chances are, Carlos will probably run out of the room screaming.

"Kendall!" Jo hears Carlos yell out.

"Is everything okay?" Jo questions.

"Yeah-whoa." Kendall stops speaking.

"Kendall?"

"She wrote another message." Kendall says, referring to Molly.

"What does it say?" Jo asks worriedly.

"Another life will soon be lost." Kendall gulps. Jo gasps and hangs up the phone, not bothering to say goodbye. She jumps up from her seat, rushing to find the other girls on the dance floor. She pushes through the crowd until she finally bumps into Kacey, watching as said girl turns to face her.

"What's wrong?" Kacey asks her.

"We need to go." Jo replies calmly. "Molly left another message."

* * *

**Please review! :D**

**I would also love if you would check out my new one shot, Web Of Lies:)**


	24. Confrontation

"I'm calling my therapist!" Carlos yells as he starts to dial the number on his phone. But Kendall quickly grabs it, preventing him from doing anything.

"Alright, let's see it!" Lucy calls out as she and the girls enter the house. Kendall gulps as he steps aside, letting them get a good look at the message written in blood red letters. Someone is gonna be Molly's next victim. She's promising them that someone else is gonna die. Kendall would like it if they could stop her from hurting anyone else, but she seems pretty determined to ruin more lives.

"Are you kidding me?!" Carly yells.

"I'll protect you, baby." Carlos says, but Carly is quick to step away from him. Kendall rolls his eyes. Only Carlos would try to flirt with a girl when their lives are at risk. He needs to get serious girlfriend that isn't associated with iCarly. Yeah, it's a great web show, but Carlos has a boyfriend and Sam is dangerous.

"Okay, that's it." Lucy says coldly.

"What?" Beck asks apprehensively.

"We're gonna put an end to this." Lucy says firmly. Kendall, and everyone else, gives her a strange look. Do they wanna know what she's thinking? Kendall isn't sure if he does. He hopes that it doesn't involve anything too dangerous. He knows that Lucy has a thing for taking risk, but some risks should never be taken. Do they need to get her some special medication? You know, to make her a little more sane?

"Can we sacrifice Tori?" Jade asks.

"Jade!" They all yell in unison, while Tori just looks horrified.

"Go upstairs and play with Bryan." Andre tells her. "Mama Knight is up there with him, but he wants his mom."

"I still say we sacrifice Tori." Jade says before walking toward the stairs.

"Gank." Tori grumbles. Kendall shakes his head, staring at the message written on the wall. Why does Molly insist on freaking them all out? Carlos is already talking about making an appointment with his therapist, who he started seeing after their first experience with Crazy Molly. Apparently, it scarred him for life, so he insisted on getting "special help."

"Alright, Lucy," Stephanie sighs. "What's your plan?"

"Come to the park yard with me." Lucy tells them. "And I'll explain it to you."

"You should know that I refuse to get these clothes dirty." Jennifer says, pointing to her new designer outfit that she bought at some Kerplankistanian boutique. Ugh, why does she have to be so shallow and self absorbed?

"Jennifer," Lucy says calmly. "No one cares about your clothes."

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Jo asks as they all sit in a circle in the backyard.

"We need to tell her straight up that she needs to get out and leave us alone." Lucy explains. "Sometimes you have to do that when a ghost is bothering you. You must confront them if you want them to leave."

Is she serious? Jennifer would rather have a spa day. She has never been a big fan of the supernatural. She has an even bigger problem with that chiz now. She never knew that ghosts could be this violent, angry, and obnoxious. She knows that she can be a gank sometimes, but she's pretty sure that Molly is way worse than she'll ever be. Well, all she knows is that she doesn't wanna be Molly's next victim.

"How are we gonna do that without her killing someone?" Nelson asks.

"Well, we'll do what we did last time." Lucy explains. "We'll sprinkle some salt in a circle, stand in the middle of it, invite her into the house, and confront her."

Jennifer wasn't there for their first ghost experience, so she has no idea what they're talking about. She has heard that the salt thing can work, but she definitely has some doubts. She's starting to regret getting involved. She had no idea that it was gonna be this dangerous. She definitely had no idea just how crazy Molly really is.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kevin asks. "What if she hurts someone?"

"The salt will protect us." Lucy insists.

"How is salt gonna-" Carly tries to say.

"You'll see." Lucy interrupts, shushing her. Jennifer doesn't like the sound of that. If someone gets hurt or killed, she's might have to go see that therapist that Carlos mentioned. She actually handed her the woman's business card earlier, so she has the phone number just in case. It's probably a good thing too. No one could possibly be sane after this.

* * *

"This will really work?" Carly asks as they stand in the middle of the salt circle.

"Um, maybe?"

"Maybe? What do you mean 'maybe'? I swear, I will sue someone if anything goes-" Kendall covers the girl's mouth so she can no longer ramble on and on. Meanwhile, Logan is holding onto Tori, hoping that nothing bad happens. Well, bad things are already happen, but he seriously hopes that they don't get killed. They already had to attend three funerals in high school. Logan would prefer if they didn't have to add to that list.

"Just calm down!" Stephanie says as Lucy steps into the circle. It's kind of crowded, but at least they're all safe. Well, hopefully. Logan still thinks that they're in danger, but he's happy to try anything. He's getting sick and tired of this chiz. In fact, they're all getting tired of it. That's probably why Lucy decided that they need to put an end to this.

"What are you doing?"

They scream when they first see Cat, but they calm down soon enough. She's the harmless ghost. She won't do a thing to hurt them.

"Cat, we're tired of Molly bullying and threatening us, so we're gonna deal with it." Lucy says before she calls out to Molly. "Hey, Molly! We wanna talk to you!"

"You don't understand!" Cat warns them. "This is a bad idea! She's in one of her moods and when she gets in one of her moods, she's more dangerous than ever!"

Logan gulps and looks at Tori frantically. If Molly is in a _really _bad mood, maybe they should forget about this and-

"WHAT?!"

Oh chiz...

Molly appears in front of them and they cling to each other. Well, except for Lucy, who doesn't look the least bit frightened. How is she able to act so unafraid when she's the one that Molly wants to destroy?! She's impossible to understand. She thinks that she's invincible. Well, she may have to wake up one of these days.

"Leave them alone!" Cat says angrily.

"Wazz off!" Molly snaps before glaring at the group of young adults in the circle. "Get my message?!"

"Yeah, we did." Lucy says coolly. She starts to step out of the circle, but Jo and Camille quickly pull her back.

"Fantastic." Molly says flatly. "Now, which one of you should I kill first?"

Logan hopes that he doesn't have to get stabbed again. It took him a while to recover the first time, but he did it. He would rather not repeat that experience, though. None of them should have to suffer like that.

"It won't be any of us." Lucy growls.

"Oh, you think you're so tough, don't you?" Molly says coldly. "Hey, guy in the blue shirt, step out of the circle for a minute."

Everyone looks at James, who is the only one wearing a blue shirt.

"Relax," Molly insists. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

James reluctantly steps out of the circle, frantically looking back at them. Logan keeps his arms around Tori, wondering why Molly is about to do. She cannot be trusted and he really wants to yell at James to get back in the circle, but he finds that he is unable to speak. This has left him completely speechless.

"Just kidding!" Molly whispers with a smirk, grabbing James wrist in a tight grip. James flinches in pain, looking truly terrified for the first time in quite a while. Grace is yelling out to him and he tries to get back in the circle, but Molly pulls him back roughly before throwing him across the room. He hits the wall with a loud slam, falling to the ground unconscious.

"You witch!" Grace shouts.

"Sweetie, I'm not a witch." Molly smiles evilly. "I'm just a ghost who plans on making your lives a living hell."

With that, she disappears, leaving them alone. They all step out of the circle and rush over to James. Logan kneels beside him and grabs his wrist, feeling for a pulse. Luckily, he still has one, which is good. That means that he's still alive. But they need to get him to a hospital as soon as possible.

"Someone call an ambulance." Kendall says, his hand on James's shoulder. "He needs help."

* * *

**Well, they tried:/ But their troubles aren't over yet;)**

**Review! :D**


	25. Vacation Gone Wrong

"How's he doing?!" Grace asks anxiously as Mama Knight enters the waiting room.

"He's fine." Mama Knight assures her. "He's just a little bruised up."

"Can I see him?" Grace asks her.

"Sure." Mama Knight tells her. Grace walks down the hallway to James's room, stopping at the door. She peeks into the room, watching her precious husband-to-be. Even in a hospital gown and medical bracelets, he looks adorable. A little tired, but very cute. She just wishes that Molly hadn't hurt him. Grace doesn't understand that. James's her fiance and she's supposedly Molly's friend, so why would Molly hurt someone that she cares about?

She slowly knocks on the door, getting his attention. He looks in her direction, giving her a soft smile.

"Hey." He says quietly.

"Hey, baby." She says, slowly approaching his bed. She reaches out to grab his hand, sitting in the chair by his bed. She kisses his hand, watching him closely. She's glad that he's not seriously injured, but she still hates what Molly did to him. She would have protected him if it were possible, but she didn't want to put more lives in danger. So she's just grateful that James only received minor injuries.

"How are you feeling?" She asks, reaching out to play with his hair.

"Tired." James says softly, flinching. Grace gently touches his arm, giving him a sympathetic look. The poor guy looks uncomfortable and Grace wishes that she could do something to make it go away, but she can't. She just has to stand by him and support him. At least he's not so badly hurt that he won't be able to marry her in less than two weeks.

"I wish Molly would stop this." She says, stroking his cheek. "I'm getting so sick of her torturing us."

"Same here." James murmurs. Grace gives him another look of sympathy, leaning over to kiss his cheek. She crawls onto the bed, resting her head on his shoulder. She loves him so much. She couldn't stand even the thought of losing him. He is pretty much her whole world and she just couldn't imagine life without him.

"I'm sorry she hurt you." She says, her hand on his chest.

"Don't worry about it." He says, wrapping his arm around her. Her kisses the top of her head and she closes her eyes, enjoying the comfort of being so close to him. It feels so wonderful to have such a perfect guy in her life. They have been together for a long time and they're still in love. They may not be in that honeymoon phase of their relationship, but they know that they're meant to be together. She can't wait to become his wife.

"How can I not worry about it?" She asks him, taking his hand in hers.

"Because I'm alive." James responds gently. She sighs sadly, snuggling against him. She supposes that he's right. He survived and that's all that matters. It would be nice if he weren't laying in a hospital bed, but at least he's okay. However, if Molly weren't already dead, Grace would totally kill her for laying a hand on James.

"Yeah, but she still hurt you." She says, looking up at him. "I can't just let that go."

"Try, okay?" James says, playing with her hair. "I'm getting tired of this too, but we just need to focus on defeating her. We need to think of a better, safer plan to get her out of our lives for good. We can't do that if we stay mad."

"You think so?" Grace whispers.

"Yeah." James says with a soft smile. "I really do."

* * *

Lucy keeps calm in most situations, but she's a little freaked out right now. She was so certain that confronting Molly would work. Obviously, Molly is a lot tougher than she originally thought. Well, there's gotta be something else they can do. They can't just allow her to keep bullying them. Lucy just doesn't know what that something is. What can they possibly do that will get Molly off their backs?!

"We might as well just let her kill us off." Carlos says. "We're screwed."

"Don't say that!" Lucy says frantically. "Whether we really believe we can do it or not, we are gonna suck it up and show that psychopathic monster who's boss? Why? Because she's delusional, evil, mean, and I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"I think she finally snapped." Andre whispers to the others. Darn right she has! She has been wracking her brain trying to figure this out and it is driving her insane! Maybe she'll be safe in a nice, padded room in the loony bin! Could it be that this is all a dream? She's really tucked into her comfy bed, safe and sound? Ugh, no. Unfortunately, this is really happening. They are really being terrorized by the deranged ghost of Molly Garfunkel.

"We could always move to Peru." Stephanie points out. Lucy gives her an incredulous look before continuing to pace back and forth in the waiting room. Crazy Molly already managed to give James a few bruises. Who the heck is next? Somehow, Lucy thinks that it may be her. After all, she's sort of the reason that Molly is back in the first place.

"We could always sacrifice _you_." Jade suggests. Lucy growls and tries to lunge at her, but Kendall quickly grabs Lucy and holds her back. There is no way in hell that they are gonna sacrifice anyone. She supposes that they could always sacrifice Katie's pet tarantula, but Katie probably wouldn't like that idea. She treats Kerby like a freaking puppy. She baby talks him, pets him, and even plays with him. How do you even play with a spider?

"Fine." Jade sighs. "How about Jennifer?"

"Jade, we are gonna sacrifice no one." Beck tells his wife. Lucy gives Jade a triumphant look, watching as Bryan tugs on his mother's shirt sleeve.

"Let's get you something to eat." Jade says, taking her son's hand and leading him out of the waiting room. Lucy proceeds to rub her temples, all this ghost chiz driving her to near insanity. If they don't fix this soon, she's gonna end up having a complete meltdown.

"Carly, why was Sam in jail?" Tori asks suddenly.

"She tried to sneak into Carly Rae Jepsen's dressing room and when security wouldn't let her, she slapped him."

"Wow," Tori says. "She hasn't changed a bit."

"You know, I saw her at a show on Broadway and she was heckling the actors." Trina says randomly. Lucy groans loudly, storming out of the room. She needs to take a walk. Maybe that'll help her think, but for the record, she's not going outside by herself. She's staying inside where there are people around. She doesn't feel like dealing with anymore ghosts today.

* * *

"Okay, who's poking me?" Logan frowns, turning around. Um, okay, there's a little boy that looks like he's somewhere between five or seven years old. "Dude, could you please stop that?"

"Make me!" The boy says rudely. Logan gives the kid his famous "excuse me?" expression. What did the little brat just say? Logan loves little kids, but not the annoying ones. He hasn't known this kid for a minute and the child has already weaseled his way onto Logan's bad side. It's a good thing that Logan is such a nice person.

"Oh, I'll-" He starts to say, but Tori covers his mouth before he can finish. He was just about to tell this kid off, but no, Tori just had to interrupt him. Just as she lets him go, he feels a finger poking the back of his head again. He growls under his breath, anxiously tapping his foot. He really wants to slap some sense into the brat, but the kid's mom probably wouldn't appreciate a stranger disciplining her child for her.

"Ma'am, is this your son?" He asks the woman sitting next to the boy.

"Yes," She responds. "Why?"

"Well, he keeps poking me." Logan says with false politeness.

"Jason, is that true?"

"Of course not, mommy!"

Logan gawks in disbelief. That little...

He gets another shock when the mother returns attention to her stupid magazine. The kid sticks his tongue out at Logan, which only irritates the smart man even farther. If he and Tori ever decide to start a family, their child sure isn't gonna be anything like this. That mother needs to get her face out of magazines and start paying a little more attention to the monster sitting next to her.

"If you and I ever have kids, we're taking them to obedience school." He grumbles, crossing his arms.

"Why don't you take a nap? I think you're getting grumpy." Tori says, playfully patting his cheek. He mumbles under his breath, snuggling against her. As happy he is that James and Grace are getting married, he can't wait until they can return to the Unites States. This has been far from the ideal vacation.

* * *

**I love this whole chapter, but I think the last scene between Logan and Tori is especially hilarious:P**

**Review! :D**


	26. Help For The Helpless

"We want no part of this!" Mrs. King says sternly as they walk into the house. "You people can handle it yourself!"

"We figured you'd say that." Beck says awkwardly.

Katie knows what she wants to do. Cuss Molly out, then pack her bags, so she and Kerby can get out of here. But considering that she's only sixteen, her mom probably wouldn't let her go anywhere alone. The farthest she can go is the little coffee shop down the street. She would love to have the freedom to get out of this nuthouse, but that's not gonna happen. She wants to get out of here! This is driving her insane!

"Do something about the ghost, but don't get us involved!" Mr. King says, throwing his hands up as he walks into the kitchen. Katie grumbles under her breath as she walks up the stairs and to the bedroom where she sleeps. She walks over to Kerby's terrarium and reaches into it, letting him crawl onto her hand. She doesn't know why everyone is so intimidated by him. He's really sweet.

"Alright, this is getting ridiculous." She tells her, stroking his head. "None of us have any idea about what to do. We know that we've gotta do something, but we have no plan."

She sits on the bed and puts Kerby in front of her, making sure that he doesn't crawl off the bed. She's starting to think that Cat might be better at plans than they are. If they could only convince her to stay around for more than a few minutes. She'll show up, but she only stays for a little bit before disappearing.

Wait...hey, she feels that familiar breeze again! The breeze that always shows up when a ghost is around. Katie isn't sure whether she should sit here or make a run for it. She finds that she's too afraid to move. She just sits on the bed in silence, waiting for a ghost to appear in front of her. Nothing has been broken yet, so she's guessing that it's not Molly.

"Hello?" She calls out. She nearly falls back as Cat appears, letting Kerby crawl onto her lap. Alright, everything is good. Unlike Molly, Cat is harmless. That girl wouldn't hurt a fly. Even though she's dead, she's still too sweet and innocent to cause harm to anyone.

"Cat!" She says eagerly. "Look, before you run out on us again, I need you to do something. You need to help us get rid of Molly. You're a ghost just like her, so maybe she'll listen to you if you talk to her calmly. I know it sounds crazy, but I think she'll listen to you more."

Cat is silent for a moment and Katie watches in anticipation.

"Okay." Cat nods. "I'll do it."

Katie is about to thank her, but she's gone before anymore words can be said.

"You don't stay in one place for very long, do ya?!" She says loudly.

"Katie?" Kendall yells from downstairs. "Who are you talking to?"

"Uh..." Katie hesitates, looking at Kerby with a frantic look. "No one!"

* * *

"My head hurts!" James complains. "Guys, I think I'm on my death bed!"

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan look at each other, taking deep breaths. They are ready to throttle James for being so demanding. He is totally using his injuries to get them to be his slaves. They've never known a guy to be so high maintenance. They're starting to think that his mom spoiled him a little too much. Seriously, she use to give him pretty much anything that he wanted. They suppose that she felt guilty about the divorce and its effect on her son.

"I'm gonna kill him." Carlos says through a tight smile.

"I'll help." Logan growls. Kendall is just gonna do whatever he can to shut James up. If the guy wants a comfier pillow, fine! If it'll get him to shut up for a little bit, then whatever. However, Kendall draws the line at giving him a sponge bath. If he wants to get cleaned up, he can get his fiancee to help him.

"Thanks, Kendork." James says cheerfully as Kendall places a pillow behind his head.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Kendall asks calmly.

"If I do it, you'll rip my head off my body?"

"Exactly." Kendall says coolly before leaving the room. He rubs his temples, watching as Logan carries a plate of chocolate chip cookies over to James. If he can get away with it, he's gonna sneak upstairs and avoid being James's personal maid. If he could pick anyone to do that job, it would be Logan.

"Who wants to get me an ice pack?" James sings happily.

"Not me!" Carlos and Logan say in unison. Kendall looks at them with wide eyes, annoyed when they shrug in response. He growls quietly, grabbing an ice pack from the fridge. He returns to the living room, taking a deep breath.

"Where do you want it?" He asks.

"My right shoulder." James instructs. Kendall puts the ice on James's bruised up shoulder, letting of it. He doesn't mind taking care of a sick friend, but this is just ridiculous. Something needs to be done about Molly. She got them into this mess.

"Are you gonna get me a glass of water?" James asks with a smile.

"Oh," Kendall laughs humorlessly. "You're gonna get it alright."

* * *

"Alright, James is napping." Carlos says as he, Kendall, and Logan walk into the room where Katie is "playing" with Kerby.

"Hey, I met a little origami hat for Kerby." Katie says, pointing to the tiny, folded up paper hat on the tarantula's head. Carlos did the same with his bird, Sparky. Well, sort of. Instead of folding up pieces of paper, he just went to the pet story and bought dog clothes. His parents thought that it was kind of weird, but he didn't care. Sparkly looked adorable in his little hat and vest.

"Good for you." Logan says, squeaking when Kerby crawls onto his foot.

"Kerby, no crawling on Uncle Logie's shoe." Katie says, grabbing Kerby. When Carlos looks at Logan's face, he can't help laughing. Logan's "creeped out" face is hilarious. He would get slapped if he said that out loud, but it's true. It's why he likes pranking Logan so much. Anytime the guy gets scared, he gets the most hilarious expression on his face.

"Katie, are you sure you weren't talking to someone earlier?" Kendall asks his little sister.

"Um..." Katie says, suddenly getting up and closing the door. "I talked to Cat."

"Katie, you were alone with a ghost?!" Kendall scolds.

"Guys, Cat's fine!" Katie insists. "I convinced her to try talking to Molly. I figured that since they're both ghosts, Molly might listen better. None of us are dead, so we don't understand her. Cat, on the other hand, does. I think it's worth a try, you know?"

Carlos is amazed by how smart Katie can be sometimes. At sixteen, she's smarter than most twenty year olds are. That's probably a good thing. She hasn't given into peer pressure either. Not once has she been caught with drugs or alcohol. She's not all prissy and good two shoes or anything, but she's smart.

"Yeah, just wait until Molly returns and causes more damage." Logan warns her.

"She's the reason we're stuck waiting on James!" Kendall says in frustration.

"Actually, I think Grace gave him some pain medicine." Carlos points out. "So he's not really in his normal state of mind right now."

"Okay!" Katie says as she puts Kerby back in his terrarium. "You guys have fun with that!"

Then she leaves the room. Carlos would make her be James's little servant for a few hours, but she wouldn't do it. So there's no point in asking.

* * *

**For the past two chapters, I've been giving you all a break from the real scary stuff, but it'll be back in the next chapter;)**

**Review! :D**


	27. Mean Ghost

Cat isn't afraid of Molly like her human friends are. Molly can't do a thing to harm her, so she can talk to the girl without the risk of getting hurt. It has been six years, but she is still incredibly angry that Molly murdered her. She went to the afterlife for six years, but she came back to Earth when she realized that Molly had went back. She knows what would happen if she didn't. Someone would get killed if she weren't there to warn them and defend them.

She walks through the eery forest, watching the campers roasting marshmallows with their families. She wishes that she could still do that with her family. She may be dead, but she still has feelings. She can't stand that her parents had to lose both of their children. However, they have another daughter named Cathryn Brianne now. She is a little more than five years old and neither Cat or Brian has met her.

She walks over to one of the campsites where a family of four is sitting in a circle, around a warm camp fire. But since she is a ghost, they don't see her. That's pretty much the only positive thing about being a ghost. She can go wherever she wants and no one notices her. She walked into Barney's Bibblery the other day and the manager never noticed her even when she walked right in front of him.

She needs to find Molly. Where is that crazy monster? She and Molly need to have a serious conversation, but that can't happen until she finds Molly.

"Molly?!" She calls out. "Where are you?!"

She jumps as a part flies past her, giggling. She loves birds! She also loves butterflies and flowers and rainbows and old people and-she's getting way off topic, isn't she? Oops! Anyway, back to Molly. Where is that girl? Cat understands that she has anger issues and probably doesn't wanna be bothered, but they _need _to have this conversation.

"Molly?!" She yells again. "You can't hide forever! We need to talk!"

She looks up as a tree begins falling over, finally crashing to the ground. She sighs heavily, shaking her head. Real nice, Molly.

"Are you gonna come out or not?!" She questions loudly. She has met a lot of stubborn ghosts in the past six years, but no one has been as stubborn as Molly. That girl is completely out of control. Something needs to be done about that. No, Cat doesn't wanna hurt anyone. She just wants to put an end to Molly's constant need to torture people, even people that don't deserve it. Take James for example. He didn't deserve to be thrown against a wall!

"What was that?" Someone cries out. They must have heard the tree falling.

"Well, you managed to freak out more people! I hope you're happy!" Cat says, frustrated. She hears someone run past her. She looks around, knowing that Molly is probably here. No one knows, but this is where they both go when they aren't interacting with the humans. It's very quiet and peaceful out here. It's a little creepy at night, but it's a good place for ghosts to hang out.

"What?" Molly snaps.

"Molly!" Cat says, turning around. Sure enough, Molly is standing there with her arms crossed. Being here brings back some...interesting memories for Cat. Like Molly shoving her against a tree and pressing a gun to her temple. Not exactly one of her favorite memories. If it weren't for that, she would be performing on Broadway right now.

"You keep yelling at me, so I guess I might as well let you say what you wanna say." Molly says bitterly. "If it'll shut you up."

"Let's go." Cat says, grabbing her wrist.

* * *

"You want me to stop torturing them?" Molly laughs. "What a joke."

"I'm serious, Molly." Cat says sternly. "This needs to stop."

Molly rolls her eyes. Not a chance! Lucy Stone got her diary out of the lake, got some science geek to restore it, and read some of her biggest secrets. She can't let Lucy get away with that. Therefore, she's gonna keep torturing the others, then strike at Lucy when the girl least expects it. She isn't gonna let prissy Cat Valentine stop her. If Cat really thinks she can do anything, she's delusional.

"Maybe it needs to, but it's not gonna." She growls before disappearing. She's gonna show Cat that she means what she just said. There are campers all over this place, so she can surely find a victim. Cat thinks that she's gonna stop torturing people, but she has no intention of doing so.

She appears in front of a travel trailer, smirking as she walks through the wall and into the trailer. She sees a random Kerplankistanian dude eating a hot dog. He looks like he would be the perfect victim. She walks past him and over to the small kitchen, reaching into one of the drawers. Oh look, a shiny and sharp knife. That's the perfect weapon to use. It'll be good and painful. Ah, Molly sounds crazy, doesn't she? She loves that.

She clutches the knife, slowly walking toward him. Moments later, a scream of terror is heard.

* * *

Cat gasps when she hears the scream. Molly always does this! Anytime someone tells her to stop, she does the exact opposite. She always ends up doing something to "prove" that they can't do anything to stop her. Cat hopes that Molly didn't just harm some innocent person, but she knows, deep down, that's exactly what just happened. Another family will have to suffer because of Molly Garfunkel.

"Molly, how could you?!" She yells as the girl drops a bloody knife in front of her.

"It's hilarious how you think you can stop me from hurting people." Molly laughs humorlessly. "But you can't."

Cat starts to lunge at her, but she just jumps out of the way. Cat makes another attempt at attacking her, but fails again. When she turns around, Molly is gone. She yells in pure anger, storming to the trailer a few yards away. She enters the trailer, searching for the (most likely" dead body of Molly's latest victim.

The man is laying on the floor, blood boring out of his stomach. He's barely alive, his hand pressed against the wound. He shrinks back when he sees Cat, but she gives him a look to reassure him that she's harmless. She kneels in front of him and pulls his cell phone out of his jeans pocket, handing it to him.

"Call 911." She says. "They'll help you."

Then she disappears, leaving the scared and confused man behind.

* * *

**I hope this chapter isn't too short:) I enjoyed writing a chapter all about the ghosts:D **

**In the next chapter, the attention will be back on the other characters:)**

**Review! :D**


	28. Hopeless

"Just stay here and rest, okay?" Grace says, tucking James into bed.

"But I really don't wanna be alone." James whispers sadly, rolling onto his side. Grace frowns and sits on the edge of the bed, kissing his cheek. He closes his eyes while she gently strokes his hair, trying to relax. He doesn't know if he'll ever forget being thrown against the wall by that monster, but he hasn't noticed any signs of post traumatic stress disorder. That's a pretty good thing. He has just been really clingy since getting out of the hospital.

"You can call me if you need anything." His fiancee says, stroking his cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too." James sighs. He hears Grace leave the room and he groans in frustration. Kendall told him that Katie convinced Cat to have a talk with Molly, but he doesn't know if that'll even work. Molly is pretty much impossible to deal with. It seems like they can never convince her to back off.

There's a TV in here, so maybe that'll entertain him for a while. He reaches for the TV remote on the bedside table and turns the old TV on, amazed that it still works. He flips through the channels, surprised to find a decent news channel. He didn't think an old TV like this would have any good stuff to watch. He has been kind of curious about Kerplankistanian news, so this might be pretty interesting.

**Man Stabbed While On Camping Trip**

James groans as he sits up, looking at the TV. On the screen, an ambulance and several police cars are parked in a forest, surrounding a travel trailer. He listens closely as a reporter begins explaining the situation, stating that while the victim has a stab wound in his lower abdomen, no knife was found. Wow, that's weird. His attacker must have taken the knife so there wouldn't be any evidence.

"Whoever did that is crazy in the head." He murmurs, shaking his head. Wait a minute...man is mysteriously attacked, but no evidence is left behind. That's _really _weird...

Now the reporter is saying that the man was saying something about a young brunette is a red dress. That sounds just like Molly! She must have attacked him! But James doesn't understand why she would do that. He thought that she only tortured people she knows. Maybe he was wrong about that. Maybe she just likes the feeling of causing pain and trauma to anyone she can find.

According to the reporter, he's in critical condition. They've gotta do something about this! James doesn't want her harming anyone else. He may seem self absorbed sometimes, but the least thing he wants is for innocent people to get hurt. That guy didn't do a thing to Molly, yet she still hurt him. They can't let her get away with that!

"WHAT THE CHIZ?!" He jumps as Jade shrieks.

"Daddy, mommy said a bad word!" Bryan says.

"Chiz isn't a bad word, Bryan." Zander tells him. "Now here's a real bad word. It's-"

"STOP CORRUPTING MY CHILD, ZANDER!"

James drags himself out of bed, cringing at the horrible pain. He slowly limps out of the room and toward the stairs, hoping that he doesn't fall. He holds onto the railing as he walks down the stairs, taking deep breaths to distract himself from the pain. He's so relieved when he makes it to the first floor, entering the living room.

"Dude, why are you out of bed?" Kendall asks him.

"Did you guys see the news?" He asks.

"Yeah." Kevin says, staring at the TV. James lowers himself onto the couch, while Grace sits next to him. Why hasn't she scolded him for getting out of bed? Whenever he's sick and tries to do anything, she usually starts nagging him. He supposes that they're all too distracted by their "special" problem.

"She's definitely gonna come after me." Lucy gulps. "It was nice knowing you guys."

"No one is gonna die!" Katie says loudly. "Cat said that she was gonna talk to Molly."

"Actually, I tried and it didn't work so well." Their red headed ghost friend says carefully, motioning to the TV. They give her incredulous expressions. What? They all thought that her talking to Molly would surely work. Will anything work? Or are they really screwed, just like Carlos has said numerous times?

Jennifer's familiar whine answers their question. Yep, they're in some deep chiz.  
_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Katie shrieks.

"I went to talk to her and she did that!" Cat retorts, pointing at the TV.

"Well, why didn't you stop her?!" Nelson asks her.

"Hey, I can only do so much!"

Beck isn't angry at Cat. She obviously did what she could, but it wasn't enough. However, he's starting to get kind of discouraged. They've tried everything, but nothing has worked. How are they gonna get Molly off their backs? They've tried confronting her themselves, they've tried getting Cat to do it, but none of their plans have been successful. Is there anything they can do? Should they just give up?

"Who wants ice cream?" Lucy asks randomly. They give her incredulous looks as she walks to the kitchen. How can she think about frozen dairy treats at a time like this? She's suppose to be the ghost expert, but she's being more nonchalant about it than any of them. They need to be focusing on the ghost problem, not food! Beck thinks that she may have gone slightly insane after the whole James thing.

"WHAT THE CHIZ?!"

"Lucy?" Jo asks anxiously. "You okay?"

"Um, I think you guys should see this." Lucy says, sounding nervous for some reason. Everyone, except for James and Bryan, goes to the kitchen to see what she wants. Knives have been thrown at the wall, stuck in place. Even weirder, blood is leaking out of the holes that have been made in the wall. They all jump back in fear, truly freaked out by the scene in front of them. Okay, this isn't normal at all.

"I am so putting this on Splash Face." Jade says, pulling out her phone. Beck sighs and reaches for the phone, pulling it out of her hands. She doesn't need to be posting this stuff online. Her Splash Face account is already creepy enough. She doesn't need to freak out her followers anymore than she already has.

"Maybe I should get my parents and Mama Knight." Grace gulps.

"Maybe we should call the cops." Carlos suggests.

"No parents, no cops." Kendall says sternly.

"Why not?!"

"Just because!"

Beck looks around to see if Cat's still around. Of course, she's not. She never seems to stay around for more than a few minutes.

* * *

"Don't you have some toys to play with?" James asks, sitting Bryan on his lap.

"I left them upstairs!"

Normally, Grace would be smiling at how good James is with Bryan, but they've got problems to think about. She knows that the whole knives and bleeding walls thing was Molly's doing, but she's at a loss. They have tried everything to get Molly to leave them alone, but nothing seems to be working. If she wasn't always trying to kill someone, Grace probably wouldn't want her to leave so much. That's not the way it is, though. Molly is dangerous and they need to stop her from causing anymore harm.

"You know, maybe we should just give up." Tori says tiredly. "There's nothing else we can do."

"Tori-" Trina starts.

"I'm serious!" Tori continues. "We have done everything that we can. Nothing has worked, so we might as well just drop it. If she kills us off, then so be it."

"Tori, how can you say that?" Logan asks her. "We can't just allow her to keep torturing us."

Grace sits next to James, who is still holding Bryan. She has to find a distraction because she really doesn't wanna listen to any arguing today. She'll just focus her attention on James, as well as Beck and Jade's adorable son. She can't wait until she and James are married. They've actually talked about starting a family pretty soon. She just hopes that she won't be as crazy as Jade was when she was pregnant. When Jade was about eight months along, she threw a vase at James because he was bragging about some celebrity that had recognized him.

"Well, all I know is that I'm tired of this." Tori says, throwing up her hands in defeat.

"Wait!" Kacey says suddenly. "There is one more thing we can try."

"What?" Everyone asks in unison.

"Who has Mr. and Mrs. Garfunkel's phone numbers?"

* * *

**This chapter was lots of fun:) **

**Review! :D**


	29. There's Still Hope

Jessica Garfunkel sighs sadly as she looks through an old family photo album. It's hard to believe that it has been six years since the death of her beautiful daughter, Molly. She never knew how mentally ill her baby girl was. She wishes that she could have done something to save Molly's life. It's just that Molly was so good at hiding it. She was not only a talented singer, but a good actress as well.

She hates being home alone. Her husband took Kaylana out for ice cream, so she's stuck here by herself, reminiscing on the days when her own biological child was still alive. She loves Kaylana so much, but she also misses Molly. She carried that child for nine months, only to lose her sixteen years later. And to suicide of all things! She never thought that Molly would die such a horrible death.

One picture in particular really stands out to her. It was taken when Molly was just thirteen years old. She had just finished performing in a school play. Gabriel (Jessica's husband) just had to take a picture of their beautiful daughter. She looked so happy in this photographer. Who knew that she would take her own life just three years later? It's almost scary to look at these pictures of Molly has a happy, normal teenager. Just seeing these pictures and knowing that she would commit suicide three years later is frightening!

RIIIIIING!

Ugh, Jessica was hoping that she wouldn't receive any phone calls. She would really like some peace and quiet for once, but she supposes that she can't just not answer the phone. So she closes the photo album and walks to the kitchen, picking up the home phone.

"Hello?" She asks tiredly.

"Mrs. Garfunkel?"

"Speaking."

"It's Kacey Simon and...I have something important to tell you."

Kacey Simon? Why, she was one of Molly's best friends in high school. Well, for part of it. They had a falling out early in their sophomore year. However, Kacey did speak at Molly's funeral. Jessica thinks that she's a very nice girl. She was a bit spoiled at times, but she wasn't terrible. Besides, Molly could be pretty demanding herself.

"Hi, Kacey! Is everything alright? How's Kerplankistan?"

"Could be better." Kacey sighs. "Look, we have a serious problem. One of my friends read Molly's diary and now Molly's back and...we need you and Mr. Garfunkel's help."

Jessica gulps heavily. She was so freaked out when she first came into contact with her daughter's angry ghost. She ended up in the hospital because of it! She just can't believe that her baby girl's ghost was so...mean and vengeful. Molly was never that terrible when she was alive. Yeah, she could be difficult, but she wasn't awful. She was a normal, moody teenager. At least, that's what Jessica and Gabriel thought.

"Excuse me?" She chokes out.

"Molly's back." Kacey repeats.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm afraid so." Kacey says quietly. "We need you guys to come to Kerplankistan. Maybe you can convince her to go away and back to where she came from."

Jessica stands still for a moment. She doesn't know about this. She doesn't want her daughter harming innocent people, but she and Gabriel have a daughter to take care of. They can't put Kaylana in that kind of danger.

"We have Kaylana to-"

"Tori said that she'll take care of her."

Well, Tori _is _Kaylana's real mother and she has been babysitting the girl for years. Jessica trusts her too. She's so good with Kaylana and it almost makes Jessica wonder why Tori didn't keep the child for herself. Even though she was young when she had Kaylana, she would have been a wonderful mom.

"Alright." She finally says. "I'll speak to my husband."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Garfunkel." Kacey says in relief. "We really need you both."

Jessica hangs up the phone, groaning. What has she gotten herself into?

* * *

Tori knows that they invited Mr. and Mrs. Garfunkel here for an important reason, but she's really just excited to see her daughter. She still babysits Kaylana occasionally, but not as often as when the child was still a baby. Now Kaylana is involved in some after school program, so Jessica is off work by the time it's over for the day. Tori isn't needed as much anymore, which is sad because Kaylana is her little girl.

She does feel a little nervous about the Garfunkel's coming to Kerplankistan with a seven year old girl, though. They're in a very dangerous situation and Tori would rather not get Kaylana involved. However, Tori's job is actually to keep her out of it. She'll take the child out to do some fun stuff, so they'll be far away from the ghost stuff. Little girls don't need to be anywhere near angry, violent ghosts.

"Are we gonna talk or not?" Logan asks from the doorway. Tori looks away from the bathroom mirror and in the direction of her boyfriend. She feels pretty embarrassed for suggesting that they give up. Logan is probably more afraid than she is, but he knows that they need to do whatever they can to put an end to Molly's reign of terror.

"I don't know." She shrugs, approaching him. "Are we?"

Instead of responding, Logan grabs her hands and gently nuzzles her cheek. Gosh, she loves this guy. He's probably one of the few people in her life that don't judge her for being a teen mom. When he first learned that she had given birth to a child at the young age of fifteen, he wasn't the least bit bothered. He was a little surprised, but he never criticized her.

"I hate that we all have to be so scared of being alone." She tells him. "You know, because we never know when Molly might decide to strike."

"It sucks, doesn't it?" Logan agrees. She nods, wrapping her arms around his waist. She rests her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. It seems like she only feels safe when she's with him. He protects her, which is probably why. Being wrapped in his arms is really comforting. That's what's so great about living together and working together. They get to be together more often.

* * *

"Are Mr. and Mrs. Garfunkel here yet?" Carlos asks boredly while he lays upside down on the couch, his legs hanging over the back.

"Carlos, I barely called them thirty minutes ago." Kacey says impatiently.

"This is all their fault." Jennifer complains. "They brought that devil child into the world."

"Jennifer, I'm pretty certain they didn't know that Molly would turn out to be a crazy psychopath with an addiction to torturing others." Stevie says, sounding a bit irritated. Jennifer pouts and crosses her arms. This is a bunch of chiz, you know that? She doesn't know why she didn't buy a plane ticket out to NYC and visit her real friends. You know, the ones that aren't being tormented by a ghost.

"One time, my brother was watching a scary movie and he wazzed his pants."

"Cat!" They all yell in unison. A familiar squeak is heard as the ghost of their old friend disappears. Jennifer never really met Cat, since she never attended Hollywood Arts, but she has heard that the girl was very random. It's kind of nice to hear her say something weird, since she apparently hasn't done that in a while. In her ghostly form, she's usually quite serious.

"Well, we haven't heard one of her random stories in a while." Andre says. "It was kind of nice to hear that."

"Okay, what is going on?" Carly whines as she walks down the stairs. Her hair is a mess, so it's quite obvious that the commotion woke her up. Jennifer finds it hard to be rude to Carly because she was a huge iCarly fan back in high school. She even visited WebIcon one time and got to meet them. It was pretty cool! That was back in the good old days when her life was still normal.

"Oh, Molly showed up and made the walls bleed!" Jade tells her.

"Walls bleed...uh, forget it." Carly murmurs tiredly, stumbling back up the stairs.

"She's so pretty." Carlos smiles dreamily, earning him a punch in the shoulder from Stephanie. Jennifer secretly gets amusement out of watching these idiots abuse each other. She was laughing her butt off the other day because Robbie took a nap on Jade and Beck's bed and he thought he heard Molly, so he wet the bed and Jade threw this huge tantrum. She chased him around the house for ten minutes. You know, until he locked himself in the bathroom.

"Dude, you need to get a girlfriend." James says, shaking his head.

"Stephanie?" Carlos says, looking at the girl.

"Yeah..." Stephanie says slowly. "We'll talk about that later."

* * *

**Remember, once I finish this story, you'll start getting daily updates of Struggle For Perfection:)**

**Review! :D**


	30. The Final Confrontation

"Well, this is the place." Jessica tells her husband as they, and Kaylana, stand in front of the rugged old home.

"Oh joy." Gabriel replies sarcastically. He was hoping that they were done with all that ghost drama. He loves his daughter, but Molly's ghost is very unlikable. In fact, she's just plain mean! She almost tried to kill her own mother last time! She was all jealous because they may have payed a tad more attention to Kaylana than her.

"Kay, remember what I told you." Jessica tells their adopted daughter. "You're gonna stay with Tori."

"Okay!" Kaylana says as they step onto the front porch. Gabriel reaches for Kaylana's hand, out of both overprotection and fear. He never thought that he would have any reason to be afraid of his own child. He didn't even know that ghosts were real, then Molly died and her ghost came into the picture and turned their lives into a big mess!

Jessica rings the doorbell. Gabriel anxiously taps his foot. He cannot believe that this is actually happening. Besides, he didn't think that it was possible for ghosts to return once they've entered the afterlife.

"Coming!" Someone yells from inside. Great, it's that nerdy Shapiro kid.

"What are they doing here?" The kid's...puppet asks rudely.

"Rex!"

"Alright, where's Molly?" Jessica says as they walk into the house. Gabriel ushers Kaylana over to Tori, who gives her daughter a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"She's not here yet!" Grace says while holding an ice pack to her fiance's shoulder. Wow, what happened to him?

"We're gonna eat lunch, then we're gonna deal with her." Jo says, eating a sandwich. Gabriel looks at Jessica, who gives him a nervous look in response. They are not looking forward to this.

* * *

"So...explain the salt?" Jessica asks as they all crowd into the middle of the salt circle.

"It'll protect us." Lucy tells her.

"Ugh, I got some on my shoe!" Jennifer whines.

"No one cares!" Jade snaps.

Stevie really hates this. However, this may be the end of their problems. Mr. and Mrs. Garfunkel helped last time, so maybe they'll be helpful this time too.

"Cat, we need you!" Camille calls out. They watch as Cat appears. Stevie is really glad that Cat is around to protect them. She's just as powerful as Molly, so she can easily defend them. She's not all soft and super innocent like she was when she was alive. She has toughened up since her death. When she died, for the first time, she actually managed to scare the chiz out of them. Ghost Cat and Human Cat are two completely different people.

"You guys ready?" Cat asks them.

"Yep!" They all say in unison.

"I'll be back!" Cat says before disappearing. They all look at each other, confused. Then Cat reappears with Molly, holding onto the girl's wrist because Molly keeps trying to pull away.

"Cat! Lemme go!" Molly struggles. She stops fighting back when her eyes land on them. Oh no...Stevie is dreading what Molly is gonna do to them. She looks pretty peeved off. How can one ghost manage to be this intimidating? Coming from Stevie, that's really saying something because she rarely gets intimidated by anything.

"What are they doing here?" Molly growls, giving Cat a dirty look. She must be talking about her parents.

"We just figured that they could talk some sense into you." Kacey says, nudging Molly's mother. Jessica and Gabriel look at each other anxiously before stepping forward. It's kind of sad that they're afraid of their own daughter. No one should have to be afraid of their only family. Stevie isn't even afraid of her dad...and he can be pretty intimidating.

"If she tries to kill me, I'm blaming them." Lucy grumbles. But Kendall puts his hand over her mouth, while the others just shoot her dirty looks. Then they focus on Jessica and Gabriel, who have stepped out of the circle.

"Molly, please..." Jessica says, approaching her daughter. Stevie finds herself feeling nauseous. This is gonna fail miserably, just like all the other plans! If everything else failed, what makes anyone think that this plan will work? Molly will harm just about anyone, even those that want to help her. She doesn't want anyone standing in her way because she just wants to cause trouble.

"Get...away...from...me." Molly says angrily, backing away.

"Molly, listen to-" Gabriel starts to say.

"I'm serious." Molly replies. "If you don't back the hell away from me, I will hurt you. Don't think for a second that I won't."

"Alright, you know what? This has gone on long enough!" Lucy says, stepping out of the circle. "Molly, I'm sorry that I messed with your diary! I'm sorry for anything any of us have done to upset you, but you need to stop torturing us. People have made me angry lots of times, but I have never tried to do anything to hurt them. You need to back off, okay?"

"I can even give you the number to my therapist!" Carlos says eagerly. Stevie, and probably everyone else, rolls her eyes. Carlos comes up with some of the strangest ideas. He's kind of like that Gibby kid from iCarly, except he isn't obsessed with taking his shirt off and he doesn't have a copy of his own head (James does, though. It's really creepy).

"I don't need a therapist." Molly says, grabbing Lucy's wrist. "Come with me."

"What the-" Lucy stammers as Molly drags her out of the room. Everyone looks apprehensive, but they quickly follow the ghost and their friend out of the bedroom. They watch from a distance as Molly and Lucy approach the stairs. What are they gonna do?

"Have a nice fall!" Molly yells before pushing Lucy down. The girl begins rolling down the steps one by one. Everyone yells out to her, but they obviously can't save her. If they get too close to Molly, she might go after them. Stevie, for one, doesn't wanna be another victim to Molly's torture.

"Wasn't that-what the hell?!" Molly suddenly shrieks. The others frown in confusion, finally getting the courage to approach the steps. Surprisingly, Lucy is standing at the bottom of the stairs, smirking at Molly and giving her a sarcastic wave. What the chiz? She was pushed down the stairs and she's not hurt? How is that possible? In every movie Stevie has seen where someone falls down stairs, they end up hurt.

"How did you-why-what happened?" Molly yells.

"Molly, you think I don't know how to protect myself when falling down stairs?" Lucy asks her.

"I didn't think so!"

"Just face it, girly." Jo tells Molly. "You can't hurt us, so you might as well let go of your anger and go back where you belong. You'll be happier and so will we."

"Molly, let's just leave them alone." Cat pleads. Molly stands still for a moment, thinking. Stevie stands close to Zander, waiting for the girl to speak. She hopes that Molly will decide to go away.

"Fine." She finally says. "Let's go."

Cat reaches for her wrist, giving their living friends a sweet smile before walking toward the sky and disappearing before their eyes.

"For an crazy psycho, she's pretty hot."

"KEVIN!"

* * *

"Guys?!" Tori calls out as she and Kaylana enter the house. "Is everything okay? Did you take care of our problem?!"

"Tori! Great news!" Lucy says eagerly. "We did it."

"You did what?" Tori asks reluctantly.

"Molly's gone!" James says as he and the others walk down the stairs.

"You're serious?" Tori asks with a smile. "How?"

"She tried pushing me down the stairs, but it didn't work so I guess she gave up." Lucy shrugs. Tori squeals as she drags Kaylana into a hug. No, the girl doesn't know what they've been doing, but giving her a hug is nothing unusual. Tori is just so happy to hear the big news. They've been worrying about this for nearly two weeks and now it's finally over. They can just focus on James and Grace's upcoming wedding now.

"I think I need a drink." Andre says, walking to the kitchen.

"Same here!" Beck follows him.

Tori reaches for Logan and throws her arms around his neck, giving him a passionate kiss. She hopes that they'll never have another ghost problem ever again. This is the second time they've had to get Molly to leave. Tori doesn't want another repeat of this. She wants them all to move on with their lives and just be happy.

"Jade, where's Bryan?" Carly asks.

"I told him to stay in the bathroom with the door closed." Jade replies. "BRYAN, YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!"

A moment later, the adorable three year old walks into the living room, holding his favorite teddy bear. Tori can't wait until she and Logan start their own family. Of course, she would kind of like a marriage proposal first. But whatever! All Tori cares about is the fact that they defeated Crazy Molly again. What a relief!

"If you'll excuse us, James and I need to work on last minute wedding details." Grace smiles, taking her fiance's hand. "We haven't done much of that lately."

"And I think the rest of us will take a nice, long nap." Stephanie smiles, reaching for Carlos's hand. Carlos smiles back and they begin walking back toward the stairs. Nelson and Kevin just pass out on the floor, while everyone else follows Stephanie and Carlos.

Logan gives Tori a smile, kissing her cheek.

"Kay, you wanna take a nap with mommy and me?" He asks the seven year old.

"Yeah!" Kaylana nods, taking Tori's other hand. Now that Molly is out of the way, Tori can once again say that they have it pretty good. There's gonna be a wedding in a few days, Kacey and Andre may become a couple soon (Tori just has a feeling), Logan and Tori are together, Beck and Jade are happily married with an adorable son, and everyone is happy. Finally, everything is okay again.

* * *

**I wanted to get this chapter finished before I go to my evening math class:) I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**The next chapter will be James and Grace's wedding! :D**

**Review! :D**


	31. Marry You

"Mr. and Mrs. James and Grace Diamond!" The officiant announces, while the audience bursts into applause. Grace, dressed up in a beautiful lace princess style gown and veil, is pulled into a passionate kiss by James, who is dressed in a lovely Armani tuxedo. They are officially husband and wife. They've been waiting for this very moment for months and how it has finally happened. They are married now.

"You and I should make out like that sometimes!" Robbie calls out to Lucy, who gives him a weird look. As James pulls away from Grace, he can't help but laugh at the look on Lucy's face. She should know that she's not alone. Robbie hits on pretty much every hot girl he sees, including Jo. Of course, he does that less frequently now because Jo is Kendall's girlfriend.

"Let's go, husband." Grace whispers in his ear.

"Alright, my beautiful wife." He grins in respond, taking her hand. "A Real Life Fairytale," which they have chosen as "their song" plays as they walk back down the aisle. Along the way, they greet friends and family who came all the way from America to see them. Sam Puckett, Carly's friend, even showed up. She's sitting in the back row with a huge bucket of fried chicken. Freddie wasn't able to come, though. He's visiting family in Indiana.

James and Grace finally walk all the way back down the aisle and out to the parking lot, where the limo is waiting for them. Another hotel on the other side of the island became available and agreed to let them use the ballroom for the reception. Besides, they were eager to have celebrities visit their hotel.

"So...we did it." He tells her once they are in the limo. "We're married."

"We are." She nods, giving him a kiss. "Excited?"

"Very." He nods, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Yes, he is a very happy guy today. And life will only continue to get better.

* * *

They got to the hotel a little more than thirty minutes later. For a few minutes, they took pictures in the lobby (with their photographer, Marcos Del Posy), then they entered the ballroom when the DJ began introducing the wedding party. They entered last, of course. Now Grace is watching Andre and Kacey, while James enjoys the delicious chocolate cake. She watches as a slower song comes on and Andre offers his hand to Kacey, who happily accepts it.

"Babe, you're gonna explode if you keep that up." She says as James starts to get another slice. "How about you and I dance?"

"That sounds even better." James smiles as he follows her to the dance floor. Grace wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek, looking over his shoulder. Logan and Tori are dancing too, their foreheads rested together and smiles on their faces as they whisper quietly. Then there's Kendall and Jo, who are sitting at a table with Zander, Stevie, Beck, Jade, and Bryan. And let's not forget all their single friends. Carlos, Robbie, Trina, Kevin, Nelson, Jennifer, Carly, Sam, blah blah blah.

"I think we need to dedicate a special song, or songs, to the newlyweds."

Grace looks at the stage, surprised to see Zander up there with his guitar and a microphone in his hand.

"And I would like my friends Kacey Simon and Tori Vega to help me out." Zander says, motioning to the two girls. Grace and James look at each other, then back at the stage, where Kacey and Tori have joined Zander onstage. They grab two microphones and wave at the crowd.

"We are gonna do a fun medley of Bruno Mars songs." Kacey tells the audience.

"And we're dedicating it to Mr. and Mrs. Diamond." Tori adds. Grace smiles as James kisses her again, while the music begins. This has been the perfect day. They're married and they no longer have to worry about some ghost torturing them. Grace still loves Molly like a sister, but she doesn't belong here on Earth anymore. It's time to just let her go for good.

But when Grace looks in a corner of the room, she sees a familiar figure standing there. She feels scared at first, then she realizes that Molly doesn't have the same menacing appearance that she did before. Her dress has changed from red to white and the smile on her face shows that she's finally at peace.

"I love you." James whispers. Grace gives Molly a smile before looking into James's eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

**This final chapter was short but, as you know, I always make the last chapter shorter than the others:) Since the main drama is over, James and Grace just needed to get married! The chapter was short and sweet, though:)**

**The song that Zander, Tori, and Kacey sang is "Bruno Mars Medley" by Max Schneider and Victoria Justice:) I didn't put the lyrics since I don't think the site allows you to post song lyrics, but that's the song:)**

**Starting tomorrow, you will start getting daily updates of Struggle For Perfection:D**

**Review! :D**


End file.
